Amor Inevitable
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Isabella Black estaba sola al cuidado de sus tres hijos. Su matrimonio había resultado un desastre porque su marido no había conseguido hacerse adulto y menos aún convertirse en un buen padre. ¿Encontrarían Bella y sus hijos el marido y padre que tanto merecían?
1. CAPITULO UNO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

Amor Inevitable

Argumento:

Isabella Black estaba sola al cuidado de sus tres hijos. Había estado casada con el niño bonito de la pequeña ciudad de Washington en la que había vivido. Su matrimonio había resultado un desastre porque su marido no había conseguido hacerse adulto y menos aún convertirse en un buen padre.

Ahora Bella vivía en Port Angeles. Un día se encontró ni más ni menos que con Edward Cullen, el que siempre había sido el máximo enemigo de su ex marido y el dueño de la peor reputación de Forks. Y parecía seguir siendo muy diferente a su inmaduro esposo; de hecho, parecía perfecto.

¿Encontrarían Bella y sus hijos el marido y padre que tanto merecían?

* * *

Prólogo

Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Isabella Black ya no aguantaba más.

Permanecía paralizada en el asiento de su nuevo Suburban, con el motor en marcha y la mirada fija en la camioneta de su marido. Se había pasado horas buscándolo. Había vuelto de Renton, de casa de una amiga, un día antes de lo previsto y había descubierto que tanto su cama como toda la sección de la casa de sus suegros en la que vivían ella y Jacob con sus hijos estaba completamente vacía. A pesar de que eran más de las doce de la noche, había ido a buscarlo a casa de sus dos mejores amigos y a casa de sus hermanas. Al no encontrarlo allí, se había acercado hasta a, su lugar de diversión favorito.

Aun así, no se había atrevido a pensar en lo peor, al menos en un primer momento.

Después de todas las sesiones con el consejero matrimonial, las consiguientes promesas, las duras confesiones por las que ambos habían tenido que pasar, le parecía imposible que Jacob hubiera vuelto a las andadas. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

Bella cerró los ojos con la esperanza de encontrarse algo diferente al abrirlos. Pero la escena era idéntica. La camioneta de su marido estaba en el aparcamiento de Maxine's, una de las casas de prostitución de la zona situadas, justo a las afueras de Forks.

Detrás de Bella, estaban Mackenzie y Charlie en pijama, peleándose por las galletas saladas. Sophia, de sólo dos años, gemía tristemente en su sillita. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Bella no podía culparlos por estar tan inquietos. Pero percibía su alboroto como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Los oídos le pitaban y el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza para percibir los sonidos externos.

Abrió la puerta, temiendo estar a punto de vomitar, apoyó la cabeza entre las piernas y tomó una bocanada de aire.

«No pasa nada», se decía, «Estás bien, Bella. Estás bien».

Pero no estaba bien. Y no sabía si volvería a estarlo jamás en su vida. Lo único que sabía era que iba a dejar a Jacob.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar.

—Mamá, Charlie me está pegando.

—¡Cállate! Eres una pesada.

—Cállate tú, que eres el que has empezado.

Bella no podía contestar. Se enderezó, pensando en Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó. Se imaginó a Scarlett O'Hara llorando y jurando que no volvería a pasar hambre en su vida y comprendió perfectamente la profundidad de su resolución. Porque ella se sentía exactamente igual que Scarlett O'Hara.

—A Dios pongo por testigo de que no volveré a depender de otro ser humano en mi vida —musitó.

—¿Mamá, estás hablando sola? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Déjala en paz, ¿no ves que va a vomitar?

Sophia gritaba con fuerza.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

—Sí, cariño —dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia sus tres hijos—. Nos vamos a ir. Muy pronto.

Se irían de Forks. De Washinton. Se alejarían por fin de aquel matrimonio sin amor.

Jacob pensaba que la tendría siempre a su disposición. Desde el accidente de coche que se había llevado a sus padres seis años atrás, Bella no tenía ningún familiar con el que desahogarse. Había gastado el dinero de la herencia intentando dejarlo en otra ocasión.

Y se había casado con él nada más abandonar el instituto, de manera que no tenía educación universitaria, carecía de preparación para incorporarse al mercado laboral y tenía tres hijos.

¿Adónde iba a ir sin él? ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar? Vivían en la Push la casa de la familia de Jacob con sus padres. Jacob sabía que algún día heredaría toda la propiedad, pero en realidad no disponían de dinero propio.

Él continuaba saliendo con los mismos amigos del instituto y lo hacía con la misma frecuencia que entonces. Engañaba a su esposa y cada vez que se metía en un lío, recurría a su padre.

La vida de Bella estaba resultando ser muy diferente de todo lo que había planeado. Se había casado con Jacob Black porque creía en su potencial, por la dulzura que había encontrado en él. Ella quería verlo desarrollar todas sus capacidades. Pero a los dieciocho años, probablemente Bella no estaba muy preparada para juzgar su carácter. Desde entonces, se había dado cuenta de que Jacob era demasiado perezoso y débil para luchar contra las malas influencias. No tenía ambición ni determinación, porque no había un solo problema que no pudiera resolverle su padre.

Excepto aquel, se prometió Bella. Billy Black era un enemigo formidable, pero aunque intentara impedirle que se divorciara y estaba segura de que lo haría, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Pensó en entrar en Maxine's para decírselo así a Jacob, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. No quería ponerlo en una situación embarazosa. Dejaría que se divirtiera. Porque no tardaría en verse obligado a enfrentarse a la más dura realidad.

Sin embargo, no podía marcharse sin hacerle saber que había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. De otro modo, Jacob intentaría convencerla de que había confundido su camioneta con la de otro. Lloraría y se haría el mártir. Y Bella ya estaba harta de aquellas estratagemas.

Sacó el coche del aparcamiento y lo dejó en un lugar desde el que los niños no pudieran ver la camioneta de su padre. Sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en la guantera, salió y le rajó metódicamente las cuatro ruedas. El sonido del aire escapando de los neumáticos la siguió mientras regresaba a su coche.

Para entonces, Sophia estaba callada y los dos mayores habían dejado de pelear; estaban intentando averiguar a dónde había ido su madre.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Charlie en cuanto se montó en el coche.

Bella metió el cuchillo en la guantera y puso el motor en marcha.

—He ido a dejarle un mensaje a papá.

**Un año después**

Bella acababa de conseguir la sentencia de divorcio, pero no tenía muchas ganas de celebrarlo. Su suegro y su ex marido habían convertido su vida en un infierno con todas aquellas argucias legales y sus carísimos abogados. Bella se había gastado prácticamente todo lo que había ganado trabajando como camarera, con un patético abogado que no había conseguido que su marido tuviera que pasarle una pensión. Lo único que había obtenido había sido una pensión miserable para sus hijos.

Pero había conseguido escapar. Por fin.

Había ganado en lo que más importaba: el tribunal le había dado permiso para dejar Forks siempre y cuando no se alejara a más de tres horas de donde vivía el padre de sus hijos. En aquel momento estaba viviendo en Por Angeles,. No era exactamente lo que Bella tenía en mente cuando había dejado la casa de los Black, pero era mejor que Forks.

Por lo menos allí podía construir su propia vida al margen de la influyente familia de Jacob y no tenía porqué sufrir sabiendo que su ex marido estaba en otra cama.

* * *

_**Feliz Año Nuevo**_

_**Les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo, y deseo que todos sus sueños se realicen" .**_


	2. CAPITULO DOS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Para bien o para mal, Bella estaba sola. Completamente sola, comprendió mientras levantaba el cuchillo con el que pensaba cortar un trozo de tarta para la mesa número cinco.

Era verano, de modo que los niños estaban de vacaciones. Jacob había ido a Forks para llevárselos al la push y Bella tenía tres días por delante en los que iba a estar sin ellos. Aquella noche tenía que trabajar y también al día siguiente, pero para variar, el miércoles tenía el día libre. ¿Y qué iba a hacer durante tanto tiempo sola? Quizá pudiera cambiarle el turno a alguna de las otras camareras. Ya tenía cubiertas las cuarenta horas de aquella semana, pero el cielo sabía la falta que le hacía aquel dinero.

—Acabo de preparar otra mesa en tu sección —le informó la encargada—.

¿Podrás arreglártelas o quieres que llame a Victoria?

—No, no la llames ya me encargo yo.

—Son dos hombres —respondió la encargada—. Y uno está para comérselo.

A Bella no le importaba que fueran o no atractivos. No tenía ninguna gana de tener otra relación. Se acercó a servir el postre a las cuatro ancianas que estaban cenando juntas en la mesa cinco y después a la mesa de los recién llegados. Los encontró examinando la carta.

—¿Quieren beber algo? —les preguntó.

—Yo, un refresco de cola —dijo el hombre que estaba a su derecha.

Debía tener unos cuarenta años y disimulaba la falta de cabello peinando los pocos que le quedaban sobre su calva. Desde luego, no estaba para comérselo, lo cual quería decir.

El hombre que estaba a su izquierda bajó la carta. Tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo cobrizo y el rostro de una atractiva dureza acentuada por un mentón.

—Eh, ¿no nos hemos visto en alguna parte? —preguntó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Trabajando en una cafetería que abría veinticuatro horas al día, estaba acostumbrada a oír frases de ese tipo. Aun así, tenía que admitir que sonaban mucho mejor cuando procedían de un hombre que parecía recién salido de un anuncio.

—Lo dudo. Acabo de venir a vivir a Port Angeles.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Yo nunca olvido una cara. ¿Dónde vivías antes?

—En un pueblo diminuto.

—En el kilómetro cincuenta de la autopista. Eres de Forks —contestó—.

Eres la chica de Jacob.

Bella pestañeó sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estuve una temporada viviendo allí.

Ni siquiera en Port Angeles podía escapar completamente de Forks o de Jacob.

Bella se devanaba los sesos, intentando recordar quién era aquel tipo. Debía tener su edad. Si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo en Forks, seguramente lo conocería.

Y de pronto cayó. Era Edward Cullen, el chico que había llegado a Forks en el último año del instituto. Pero había crecido por lo menos diez centímetros y había engordado unos veinticinco kilos, todos ellos puro músculo. Su mirada y su sonrisa esquiva habían desaparecido, junto con aquella expresión dura y amarga con la que parecía querer advertir a todo el mundo que guardara las distancias si no quería correr riesgos.

—¡Oh, eres Edward! —le dijo, recordando en aquel momento mucho más que su nombre.

Edward era el hijo mayor de una familia sin recursos. La familia vivía en una viejo módulo prefabricado y se desplazaba en una desvencijada camioneta. Aquel año, Jacob había sido elegido como el candidato a joven con más futuro del año. Y si hubiera habido una categoría para ello, probablemente Edward Cullen habría sido elegido como el que más probabilidades tenía de dejar a alguna de sus compañeras embarazada. Que fue, exactamente, lo que hizo. Las chicas lo adoraban porque era atractivo y peligroso y por lo que Bella había oído, muy bueno con las manos. Jacob y sus amigos lo odiaban por las mismas razones.

—Te casaste con Tanya—añadió.

—Ahora estamos divorciados.

—Lo sé.

La historia de Edward y Tanya había sido la comidilla de Forks durante algún tiempo. Tanya se había enamorado de Edward y había estado persiguiéndolo durante más de un año. Al final, se había quedado embarazada y se había casado con él.

Del resto se había enterado años atrás, al encontrarse con Tanya.

Edward le había sido infiel y el matrimonio había terminado unos meses antes de que Tanya sufriera un aborto.

—¿Todavía sigues con Jacob? —preguntó él.

—No.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes porqué. Ahora mi vida es tal y como quiero.

—Me alegro por ti. Estabas embarazada cuando me fui de Forks, ¿verdad?

¿Se acordaba de eso? La última vez que Bella se había encontrado con Edward en la tienda de ultramarinos había sido hacía diez años, un mes antes de que naciera Charlie. La había mirado con su enigmática sonrisa y había sacudido la cabeza justo antes de salir a grandes zancadas de la tienda. Y no habían vuelto a verse desde entonces.

Bella se había preguntado entonces qué pretendería decirle con aquel gesto y había imaginado que pensaba que estaba loca por casarse con Jacob. Ya le había dicho en una ocasión, en el instituto, durante un partido de fútbol, que sería una estúpida si hiciera algo así. Pero ella se había reído de Edward y le había preguntado que si él se creía mejor candidato. Edward no había contestado.

—Tengo tres hijos —le explicó—. Charlie está a punto de cumplir once años, Mackenzie tiene cinco y Sophia dos.

—De modo que hace poco que te has divorciado.

—Muy poco. De hecho, hoy mismo me han concedido el divorcio.

Edward arqueó las cejas y miró alrededor del restaurante, obviamente extrañado por el hecho de que después de doce años de matrimonio aquello fuera todo lo que había encontrado Isabella Swan.

Bella se sonrojó avergonzada.

Trabajar de camarera no era exactamente lo que esperaba estar haciendo a los treinta y un años.

Había deseado ser madre y esposa, ayudar a Jacob a dirigir el rancho, envejecer a su lado. Nunca había llegado a imaginar que se vería obligada a hacer otra cosa. Pero la vida la había obligado a poner rápidamente en funcionamiento el plan B.

Por supuesto, su plan de reserva no consistía en pasarse el resto de su vida sirviendo mesas. Esperaba encontrar otra cosa en cuanto su situación se hubiera estabilizado.

—¿Continúas haciendo portes?

Edward se echó a reír.

—No, eso lo dejé cuando me divorcié —como si con su pregunta acabara de recordarle que no le había presentado a su acompañante, dijo—: Éste es Larry Schneider del Banco de Port Angeles. Larry, ésta es una antigua amiga del instituto, Bella Swan.

—Bella Black —le corrigió, sonriéndole a Larry.

Todo el mundo en Forks la llamaba Isabella, pero había comenzado a utilizar el nombre de Bella cuando se había mudado a Port Angeles. Le habría gustado recuperar también su apellido de soltera, pero no quería llevar un apellido diferente al de sus hijos.

—¿A qué te dedicas ahora? —le preguntó a Edward.

Edward tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre de éxito con aquel traje.

Había conseguido escapar de Forks y forjarse su propia vida. Algo que ella envidiaba.

—Construyo casas.

—¿Eres albañil?

Larry soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No, Edward podría hacer un magnífico trabajo en ese terreno, pero no es albañil. Es promotor inmobiliario. Y condenadamente bueno. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Viviendas Cullen?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Llevo menos de un año viviendo aquí.

—Bueno, pues cerca del campo de golf hay una nueva urbanización. Son viviendas con cinco y cuatro dormitorios. Deberías pasarte por allí a echar un vistazo si estás buscando casa.

Bella dudaba que pudiera permitirse el lujo de comprar una vivienda de esas dimensiones al menos en los veinte próximos años. Apenas podía pagar el alquiler de la casa en la que estaban viviendo. Era pequeña y más vieja pero la había elegido por el jardín.

Acostumbrada a los espacios abiertos, se negaba a dejar que sus tres hijos crecieran en un apartamento.

—Sí, me gustaría.

—Estoy interesado en levantar otra zona de viviendas en unos terrenos situados a cuantos kilómetros al este de Port Angeles —le explicó Edward—. En realidad ese es el motivo por el que he venido a ver a Larry.

—Parece que te van bien las cosas —comentó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Bastante bien, supongo.

Una pareja que estaba sentada en otra de las mesas que atendía Bella comenzó a girar la cabeza, sin duda buscándola para que les llevara la cuenta. Tenía que ponerse en funcionamiento.

—¿Tú qué vas a tomar? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Un té con hielo —le respondió él.

Bella se alejó, seguida por la mirada de Edward. ¿Quién iba a decirle que volverían a encontrarse?

Y además en un momento en el que hasta el orgullo era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Se metió en la cocina y rápidamente preparó la cuenta para la mesa tres, pero cuando asomó la cabeza, el hombre ya se había levantado.

—Llevamos diez minutos esperando mientras tú te dedicas a coquetear con esos tipos —le reprochó. Bella se sonrojó, consciente de que estaba llamando la atención de otros clientes.

—Lo siento.

Le habría gustado negar que había estado coqueteando con nadie, pero le tendió la cuenta y comenzó a recoger los platos en silencio. A veces, lo más inteligente era conformarse con una disculpa. No quería que le montaran una escena estando Edward Cullen a menos de dos metros de distancia y James, su jefe, en la cafetería.

—Creo que nos merecemos una rebaja por la espera —insistió él—. Por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde al cine.

—No creo que me haya retrasado más de cinco minutos —respondió Bella—.

Sólo estaba saludando a un viejo amigo.

—Pues quizá deberías visitar a tus amigos en tu tiempo libre.

—Ya le he pedido disculpas —contestó—. Si eso le hace sentirse mejor, no deje propina.

—No pensaba dejar propina.

Bella sintió que el enfado bullía dentro de ella. Aquel tipo era un oportunista, estaba intentando aprovecharse de ella. Su instinto la impulsaba a ponerlo en su sitio.

Pero el miedo a perder su trabajo la ayudó a mantener un tono frío y educado de voz.

—¿Y qué le parece si le envío a casa dos raciones de tarta? ¿Eso serviría de algo? —preguntó.

—No quiero ninguna tarta. Creo que deberías pagar tú nuestra cena.

—¿Por haber esperado cinco minutos?

—preguntó Bella—. En ningún momento me ha dicho que tuviera prisa.

—No tengo porqué informarte de mi horario cuando me siento a tomar algo. Y ahora, ¿piensas solucionar esto de alguna manera o voy a tener que hablar con tu jefe?

Bella sintió un nudo de tensión en el vientre. Cuando había comenzado a trabajar en Joanna's, James había estado acosándola agresivamente.

Bella se había mantenido firme en sus negativas y él se había mantenido distante desde entonces.

—Muy bien yo pagaré la cuenta —le dijo—. ¿Y ahora, por qué no se va tranquilamente al cine?

—Esto no va a quedar así —contestó el hombre, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su acompañante—. Es increíble, ¿qué tipo de lugar es este?

—Es un restaurante —contestó una voz masculina—. En un restaurante, uno pide la comida, come y paga. Y además, se deja una propina.

Bella alzó la mirada, vio a Edward Cullen dirigiéndose hacia la pareja y comprendió que su día iba de mal en peor.

—Esto es asunto mío —intervino rápidamente—. Ya me encargo yo de resolverlo.

—Sí, deje que sea ella la que lo resuelva —dijo el tipo—, nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

Edward sonrió y levantó las manos, pero le bloqueó el paso. La dureza de su mirada desmentía su aparente calma.

—Me parece muy bien. Pague su cuenta antes de marcharse y así no habrá ningún problema.

El rostro del hombre se puso rojo como la grana. Farfulló algo y parecía dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, pero tras considerar la altura y complexión de Edward, pareció convencerse de que era mejor la retirada. Dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa, agarró a su compañera del brazo y salió.

Antes de que Bella hubiera podido decir nada, apareció James a su lado.

—¿Qué estaba pasando aquí, Isabella?

Bella observó la puerta cerrarse detrás de la pareja.

—Nada, ¿por qué?

James miró a Edward con expresión dubitativa. Este sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ese tipo era un viejo amigo mío —le contestó y volvió a su asiento.

«¿Qué estaría haciendo Isbella Swan, Isabella Black», se corrigió, «sirviendo mesas?»

Edward continuaba comiendo e intentaba mantener un discurso coherente sobre el proyecto de Sparks, pero no conseguía concentrarse.

Al ver a Bella, había revivido algunos de los años más dolorosos de su vida. Los recuerdos se filtraban en cada una de sus frases, flotaban en toda la conversación, como una suerte de hilo invisible. Por primera vez desde hacía ocho años, no era capaz de apartar de su mente Forks y el viejo remolque en el que vivían. Recordaba el olor empalagoso de la enfermedad, a su pobre madre, pálida y demacrada, sus hermanos hambrientos, su padre ausente.

Y Tanya. ¡Dios, Tanya! Le bastaba pensar en ella para sentir que se ahogaba.

Con un gesto rápido y desesperado, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa.

Larry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Edward?

—No.

Edward tomó aire y bebió agua. Era libre. Feld había pasado a la historia. Tanya tenía su propia vida. Su madre y su padre habían muerto.

—¿Queréis tomar postre?

Bella permanecía a un lado de la mesa, esperando para tomar nota.

Ella también había dejado Forks, algo que Edward jamás habría imaginado que haría. Pensaba que se ataría a Jacob y viviría para siempre bajo el techo de Billy Black. O al menos hasta que Jacob heredara el dinero y las tierras de su padre. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido?

—Yo sólo tomaré un café —dijo Larry.

—Yo también —añadió Edward y Bella se fue para regresar con un par de tazas humeantes.

—¿No queréis nada más?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Cuando la miraba, veía en su rostro a Forks. Y sentía cosas que no quería sentir.

—Me alegro de haber vuelto a verte, Edward —dijo ella, mientras dejaba la cuenta en la mesa.

A Edward le habría gustado poder decir lo mismo.

—Estás magnífica, Bella —contestó él.

Bella sonrió. Pero su sonrisa sólo era una sombra de la sonrisa que Edward recordaba.

—Gracias. Tú siempre has sabido tratar a las damas.

Por el tono de su voz, Edward no podía estar seguro de que fuera un cumplido. Pero Bella se alejó en aquel momento, de modo que lo que único que quedaba por hacer era pagar la cuenta, marcharse y fingir que nunca la había visto.

Bella observó a Edward marcharse y se alegró de que se fuera. Lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaran lo diferente que era su vida de lo que todo el mundo esperaba, incluyéndose a sí misma, claro.

Tenía que enfrentarse diariamente a ese hecho, cada vez que se ponía el uniforme y se veía obligada a dejar a sus hijos con Jesica Newton, una joven madre que vivía en su misma calle, o cuando firmaba un cheque siendo consciente de que apenas le quedaba dinero en la cuenta.

¿Por qué habría tenido que encontrarse con Edward?, se preguntó a sí misma mientras recogía la mesa.

Los clientes de Joanna's solían pagar en la caja registradora, pero Bella pudo ver bajo el borde de la factura su propina. Apartó la cuenta, esperando encontrar diez, incluso veinte dólares, pero encontró cincuenta.

Fijó la mirada en el billete, sorprendida y asqueada por lo que eso significaba. Aquella propina era una limosna. Edward había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraba y se había compadecido de ella.

¡Maldito fuera! En otro tiempo Bella había sido la reina del instituto.

Nadie dudaba que se casaría con Jacob y serían eternamente felices.

Pero su vida no había tenido un final de cuento de hadas. Su situación era suficientemente patética como para que un viejo amigo se sintiera obligado a dejarle una más que generosa propina al verla.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y comenzó a preguntarse si no habría sido una locura intentar escapar de Jacob. Podría haber continuado siendo su esposa, ¿pero qué clase de vida habría llevado entonces? Tenía derecho a luchar para conseguir algo mejor. Le habría gustado volver a estudiar y llegar a ser enfermera, o profesora, tener alguna profesión.

Quería demostrarse a sí misma y demostrarles a los demás que podía superar perfectamente su divorcio.

Pero para ello necesitaba tiempo y dinero.

Bella se metió el dinero en el bolsillo del delantal y terminó de fregar los platos. Tenía que olvidarse de Edward, se dijo a sí misma. Edwrd no le importaba. Lo único realmente importante era sobrevivir.

—¿Bella?

Se volvió al oír la voz de James y descubrió a su jefe prácticamente a su lado.

—¿Sí?

James le dirigió una falsa sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. Aquella era la primera señal de que se avecinaban problemas. Sus palabras fueron la segunda.

—Acaba de llamarme un caballero para decirme que un amigo tuyo lo ha amenazado hace unos minutos. ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho?

* * *

**porte :;Transporte de una mercancía de un lugar a otro; suele hacerse a cambio de una cantidad de dinero previamente acordada:

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Maya Masen Cullen

marieisahale


	3. CAPITULO TRES

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Me temo que voy a tener que despedirte.

James permanecía sentado tras el escritorio. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, con aquellos ojos diminutos que eran poco más que dos hendiduras en su carnoso rostro. Tenía el expediente personal de Bella delante de él.

Bella permanecía cerca de la puerta, apoyada contra la pared para mantenerse en pie.

—Pero no puedes despedirme —farfulló.

La sonrisa de James le demostró algo que Bella sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. James estaba disfrutando con aquello. Aquel era el momento que había estado esperando desde la última vez que lo había rechazado.

—Claro que puedo. Por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que yo soy el jefe. Y la queja que acabo de recibir se merece una respuesta seria.

—¿Una respuesta seria? —repitió

Bella con un hilo de voz—. He sido una empleada modelo desde hace casi un año.

—Una empleada modelo no amenaza a sus clientes.

—Sabes perfectamente que no he amenazado a nadie. Y tampoco

James alzó la mano para interrumpirla.

—Una empleada modelo nunca abandona su turno.

—Yo nunca he faltado al trabajo.

—Mira esto —señaló su informe—. El cuatro de agosto no apareciste a trabajar.

—Estaba enferma y llamé.

—No viniste a trabajar y eso es lo que importa. Recibiste un aviso por escrito. El diez de octubre llegaste tarde al trabajo, segundo aviso. Y el nueve de diciembre, al final no apareciste.

—Y recibí el tercer aviso. Pero aquel día no pude venir. Mi hija pequeña estaba enferma y no encontré a nadie que pudiera sustituirme.

—Porque no avisaste con tiempo.

—¡A mí tampoco me avisó con tiempo la varicela! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Siempre hay alguna excusa —repuso él, con un suspiro amenazador—. Pero el caso es que yo tengo un restaurante y necesito camareras que estén disponibles cuando las necesito.

Respirando lentamente, Bella intentaba contener tenazmente su genio. No podía permitir que James la despidiera.

—Vamos, James —le dijo—. Ese hombre estaba intentando marcharse sin pagar. No lo he entretenido más de cinco minutos.

—El tiempo suficiente para que él y su esposa se hayan perdido la película.

—Eso es lo que dice él. Dame una oportunidad.

—¡Ese tipo ha dicho que no piensa volver por aquí!

Bella dio un paso adelante, pero el olor a sudor rancio la hizo retroceder. El despacho de James no tenía ventanas. En realidad parecía una despensa. Pequeño, cerrado, lleno de barras de pan y otros productos que impedían que pudiera cerrarse la puerta, era un lugar tan pestilente como su propietario.

—Mejor para Joanna's —replicó—. No me extrañaría que la próxima vez ese tipo colocara una mosca en su comida.

—Si tan terrible era, ¿por qué no has venido a buscarme?

Precisamente por eso, estuvo a punto de decirle. Porque necesitaba tan desesperadamente su trabajo que no quería darle ningún motivo que pudiera servirle para despedirla.

—Llevas mucho tiempo esperando el momento de castigarme, James. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la calidad de mi trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes demostrar?

James rió con desprecio.

—Esto es patético, Bella. Puedes estar segura de que no necesito a una minucia como tú en mi restaurante. Ahora, recoge tus cosas y vete.

Por un instante, el trajín de la cocina pareció detenerse y Bella sólo oyó los latidos de su corazón.

Su ritmo constante parecía ser el eco de tres nombres: Charlie, Mackenzie, Sophia. Por mucho que odiara rebajarse, especialmente delante de un hombre como James pensó en todas las cosas que sus hijos podían necesitar y comprendió que no tenía opción.

—Por favor —susurró—. Sabes que tengo tres hijos que dependen de mí.

Por lo menos déjame trabajar hasta el final de la semana.

James guardó el expediente de Bella y se levantó.

—Me temo que es imposible —contestó—. Ahora, vete por favor.

Tengo que volver al trabajo.

¡Maldito fuera!, pensó Bella. Se encontraba con Edward Cullen por primera vez después de diez años y por su culpa acababan de despedirla del trabajo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, escrutó la sección de ofertas de empleo y se detuvo un instante para secar dos inoportunas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba sentada en una desvencijada mesa de madera, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y sentía el vacio de su pequeña casa envolviéndola como un hielo.

Pero al tiempo que la horrorizaba, agradecía aquella soledad.

Su situación mejoraría, se decía a sí misma. Sólo había pasado un año desde que se había divorciado. Pero le costaba conservar la fe en el tesoro que se escondía al final del arco iris cuando todos los anuncios que encontraba en el periódico o pagaban demasiado poco o pedían excesiva preparación.

Experiencia en ordenadores.

Experiencia médica. Habilidades técnicas.

La silla chirrió en la madera cuando se levantó para acercarse al frigorífico. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, pero no estando los niños, no tenía tampoco ganas de cocinar. Sacó un paquete de sopa instantánea de un armario, puso agua a hervir en la cocina y reanudó el trabajo de búsqueda.

No quería volver a trabajar de camarera, pensó. Quería encontrar otra cosa, algo que tuviera futuro.

¿Qué tal de secretaria? Había estudiado mecanografía en el instituto y todavía conservaba ropa elegante de sus años de matrimonio.

El horario de oficina sería ideal, especialmente en invierno, cuando los niños estaban en el colegio.

El problema era que para la mayor parte de los puestos de secretaria exigían conocimientos informáticos y ella apenas sabía cómo encender un ordenador. Algunas empresas pedían experiencia previa y dudaba que el haber cambiado miles de pañales se considerara una experiencia adecuada para el puesto.

De pronto, Bella vio algo que la hizo detenerse: "Buscamos recepcionista para atender el teléfono con conocimientos de mecanografía. Nueve dólares la hora.

Sin beneficios."

¿Sin beneficios? En fin, tampoco los había tenido hasta entonces. Hizo rápidamente un cálculo. Si trabajaba cuarenta horas a la semana, ganaría mil cuatrocientos cuarenta dólares al mes. El alquiler eran ochocientos cincuenta dólares. El seguro de salud trescientos. Y la lista continuaba. Incluso con los setecientos cincuenta dólares que aportaba Jacob para los niños, estaría en números rojos antes de haber comprado la comida o la ropa para sus hijos.

La presión de las lágrimas volvió a sus ojos. Maldita fuera. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tendría que volver a servir mesas. No le quedaba más remedio.

Podía haber completado sus ingresos como camarera dando clases de piano, pero no tenía piano. Jacob se había quedado con su piano, al igual que con todo lo demás, cuando se había divorciado.

El teléfono sonó y Bella lo miró sin intención de descolgarlo. Pero entonces pensó que podía ser alguno de sus hijos y rápidamente se acercó a contestar.

—¿Diga?

—¿Jacob?

Jcob. Bella sintió que se le tensaba el estómago.

—¿Les ha pasado algo a los niños? —preguntó al instante.

—No. Pensaba que estabas en el trabajo. Acabo de dejarte allí un mensaje para que me llamaras.

—¿Qué querías?

—Charlie acaba de decirme que devolviste las Nike que le compré la última vez que estuvo aquí para comprarle unas zapatillas más baratas.

—Sí, las cambié —admitió.

—¿Por qué? No tienes derecho a hacer una cosa así.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, Jacob. Esas zapatillas valían sesenta dólares, dinero suficiente para comprarles zapatos a mis tres hijos. Además, tú dedujiste lo que te costaron esas zapatillas del dinero que me das para mantener a los niños.

—Se supone que el dinero es precisamente para eso, para comprar ropa, calzado y cosas así.

—Pero no eres tú el que tiene que decidir cómo tengo que gastarme ese dinero. Los niños viven conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo y tenemos otras prioridades.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Como pagar la comida y la electricidad. Pero Bella no pensaba admitir que las cosas estaban tan mal, aunque sospechaba que Jacob lo sabía. Imaginaba que los niños lo reflejaban en sus conversaciones, pero Jacob no estaba dispuesto a facilitarle las cosas.

—No es asunto tuyo en qué me gasto yo el dinero —respondió—. No tengo porqué rendirte cuentas. Créeme, me gasto hasta la última moneda en comprarle a los niños lo que necesitan.

—Pero ellos no tienen lo que necesitan. No me gusta que mis hijos tengan que llevar zapatillas de diez dólares.

Bella ahogó un gemido.

—Me parece perfecto —contestó—. En ese caso, la solución es muy sencilla. Cómprale a Charlie las Nike y no las cargues a mi cuenta.

Puedes comprarles todo lo que quieras.

Renuévales todo el guardarropa si te apetece. Pero no deduzcas esos gastos del dinero que me pasas para ayudarme a criar a los niños.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Así podrías emplear ese dinero en comprarte ropa nueva, en ir a la peluquería y salir a la caza de otro hombre.

—Me parece terrible que no puedas ser generoso con tus hijos por miedo a que yo pueda beneficiarme de ello.

Es lo mismo que lo del piano. No piensas devolverme el piano a pesar de que sabes que si lo tuviera aquí podría enseñarles a tocar.

Jacob rió con amargura.

—Yo te compré ese piano y me costó mis buenos dólares. Si lo quieres ya sabes dónde encontrarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Si no te gusta cómo están las cosas, siempre puedes cambiarlas, Bella.

—¿Volviendo contigo?

—Eso es lo que siempre he querido.

—Pues tienes una forma muy rara de demostrarlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Lo he intentado de todas las maneras. Te he suplicado, te he llorado, incluso te he prometido.

—Y has bebido, has coqueteado con otras mujeres, me has engañado.

—Siento todo lo que pasó, Bella.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

No sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Durante doce años? ¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar?

—He pagado un precio terrible. Me has enseñado la lección. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no es cierto? Ahora vuelve a casa. Quiero vivir con mis hijos.

¿De modo que así era como había interpretado el divorcio? ¿Cómo una venganza? Bella apenas podía creerlo.

—Tienes a tus hijos cada vez que te apetece estar con ellos —respondió—.

Nunca he evitado que los veas.

Se produjo una larga pausa.

—Quiero que vuelva mi esposa —dijo suavemente—. Todavía te quiero, Bella.

Bella sintió un dolor sordo en el estómago y pensó que iba a vomitar.

—¿Tú y tus abogados habéis hecho todo lo posible por destrozarme la vida porque me quieres? A eso no lo llamo amor, Jacob.

Jacob soltó una maldición.

—Lo de los abogados fue idea tuya, maldita sea. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada de eso. Para empezar yo nunca quise el divorcio.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en silencio, notando que el dolor sordo de minutos antes comenzaba a hacerse más intenso. Pensó en colgar el teléfono, pero había algo de lo que quería hablar con Jacob y aquel podía ser un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—¿Y qué me dices de las decisiones que tomamos con respecto a los niños? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué decisiones?

—Estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer que el divorcio fuera para ellos lo más fácil posible. Decidimos intentar hablar tranquilamente el uno con el otro y no competir entre nosotros para ganarnos su afecto. Yo he cumplido con mi parte, Jacob.

—¿Y estás insinuando que yo no cumplo con la mía?

—Cada vez que los niños vuelven a casa, parecen enfadados conmigo.

Como si me echaran la culpa de algo.

—¿Y tú crees que yo tengo la culpa de que prefieran que volvamos a ser una familia?

—No tergiverses las cosas. Charlie me contó que le habías estado hablando de mí. ¿Cómo puedes haberle dicho que el divorcio fue culpa mía?

—¿Y a quién debería culpar, Bella?

Yo no tuve nada que ver con el divorcio. Me cuesta creer que quieras que sea yo el malo de la película.

—Ninguno de nosotros debería ser el malo de la película. Esa es la cuestión. Se supone que debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro por el bien de los niños. ¿No lo comprendes, Jacob? Cuando les hablas mal de mí a los niños, los estás obligando a elegir entre nosotros. Para un niño eso es muy difícil. Y por tu parte, es terriblemente egoísta.

—Sí, supongo que eres la persona más indicada para saberlo. Has arruinado nuestras vidas con este divorcio. ¿Y eso no te parece egoísta?

—¿Qué? ¡Hablas como si hubiera sido yo la que te era infiel!

—Yo nunca te he sido infiel, Bella.

De verdad. Las otras mujeres no me importaban.

—¿Y por eso estaba bien que te acostaras con ellas? —preguntó. Pero no esperó respuesta. Sabía que no tendría sentido. Nunca lo tenía. Y por mucho que discutieran, jamás conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Jacob no iba a asumir nunca la responsabilidad del divorcio. No había sido responsable de nada en toda su vida, de modo que, ¿por qué empezar en aquel momento?

Colgó y se quedó con la mirada fija en el teléfono, respirando con fuerza y dejando que las lágrimas barrieran el enfado y la sensación de impotencia.

Pasara lo que pasara, no permitiría que Jacob se saliera con la suya.

Encontraría trabajo y triunfaría en la vida aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

Apagó el fuego de la cocina, ignorando el agua que estaba a punto de hervir y volvió al periódico.

Volvería a leer toda la sección y se ofrecería para todos los trabajos, estuviera cualificada o no. Estaba segura de que esa manera terminaría encontrando algo.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Era un anuncio de la sección de inmobiliarias.

"Se busca: agente para trabajar en piso piloto, cerca del club de golf de Washoe. Se necesita licencia de vendedor y al menos tres años de experiencia en ventas. Treinta y seis mil dólares al año más comisiones. Llamar al 555-4108."

Treinta y seis mil dólares al año eran una fortuna para Bella, pero no fue el salario el que despertó su interés. Debajo del anuncio, en grandes letras de imprenta, estaba el logotipo de la empresa que ofrecía el puesto: Viviendas Cullen.

Al día siguiente, Bella se secó las palmas de las manos en un pañuelo de papel, alisó el vestido de lino, comprobó el estado de su maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor y salió del coche, esperando haber conseguido el aspecto de mujer capaz y profesional. Todavía era temprano, ni siquiera eran las ocho, pero había tardado menos de lo que pensaba en encontrar las oficinas de la urbanización. Había banderas azules y blancas en la entrada, junto un enorme letrero que anunciaba cinco modelos de vivienda que podían ser visitados por el público.

Caramba, pensó, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del sol y poder ver mejor las casas edificadas por Edward.

—Desde luego, no reparas en gastos, Edward —murmuró para sí, mientras contemplaba los materiales y el estilo de las viviendas.

De pronto, se sintió ridícula por haberle preguntado a Edward si continuaba haciendo portes en camioneta.

Los tacones repiquetearon en el suelo de conglomerado mientras se acercaba a la primera casa, separada del resto de las viviendas por una caprichosa tapia de piedra en la que habían grabado el nombre de la urbanización New Moon. Un letrero señalaba la casa que se utilizaba de oficina. Un segundo letrero indicaba que estaba cerrada.

Bella permaneció frente a la puerta, deseando poder dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero no iba a perder el control en el último momento.

Seguramente, no tardaría en salir alguien. Si Edward podía permitirse el lujo de contratar a un agente inmobiliario por treinta y seis mil dólares al año, podría contratar a una secretaria por mucho menos que eso. De ese modo, ella podría aprender cómo funcionaba aquel negocio y llegar a convertirse en agente inmobiliario algún día.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, jugueteó con el bolso y miró el reloj. Eran las ocho menos diez.

Diez minutos más y seguramente alguien.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y un hombre alto vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta estuvo a punto de derribarla.

—¡Caramba! Lo siento —exclamó, agarrándola, para evitar que cayera sobre un lecho de flores—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No pretendía asustarlo. Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen. ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

El hombre se frotó la frente y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que ha debido olvidarla. No me había comentado que tuviera una cita esta mañana.

—No tenemos ninguna cita.

—¿Viene por lo del anuncio?

Bella asintió.

—Bien, en ese caso, puede esperar dentro si quiere. Edward vive aquí.

Algo bastante conveniente, puesto que no para de trabajar, ¿sabe? Pero el teléfono estaba sonando justo en el momento en el que yo me disponía a salir y cuando Edward comienza a hablar por teléfono puede pasarse horas. Podría intentar llamar al número que viene en el anuncio y pedir una cita. Creo que Jasper está haciendo las entrevistas.

—Gracias, pero soy una antigua amiga de Edward. Esperaba poder hablar directamente con él.

La sorpresa iluminó las facciones de su interlocutor.

—¿Ah sí? Yo soy Emmett, el hermano de Edward —le tendió una mano enorme.

Bella se la estrechó, conmovida por su amistoso recibimiento.

—Yo soy Bella.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Te pareces a tu hermano —comentó ella.

—Él solo es la mitad de guapo que yo —bromeó, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara—. Pasa y ponte cómoda. Jasper no tardará en llegar, así que si no puedes ver a Edward, por lo menos pronto tendrás a alguien con quien hablar.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas, dejando a Bella devanándose los sesos intentando recordarlo. Edward tenía montones de hermanos. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco quizá?

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas de diseño que había frente a un moderno escritorio. Sintió que la tensión crecía e intentó relajarse. Acababa de tomar aire cuando Edward llegó corriendo desde el pasillo, sosteniendo en la mano lo que parecía un plano y llevando únicamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Emmett, espera! —gritaba.

Tenía el pelo húmedo, como el resto de su cuerpo y estaba dejando un reguero de agua sobre la alfombra, pero lo único que parecía importarle era alcanzar a su hermano. Salió, abrió la puerta y volvió a llamar a su hermano, pero Bella supo que había fracasado en su objetivo cuando lo oyó maldecir y cerrar la puerta.

Entonces la vio.

—¿Bella? —su voz revelaba sorpresa.

Bella se levantó precipitadamente, golpeándose la rodilla con el borde del escritorio en el proceso, pero tragó saliva para disimular su dolor.

—Hola, Edward —consiguió decir, fijando la mirada en aquellos dos metros de hombre prácticamente desnudo—. Lo siento. No pretendía pillarte recién salido de la ducha.

Intentaba mantener los ojos fijos en su rostro, pero era imposible evitar fijarse en su musculoso y perfectamente cincelado cuerpo, que empezaba con unos pies desnudos y largas piernas y terminaba en un pecho cubierto de vello rizado y unos hombros impresionantes. Sin embargo, lo que se escondía detrás de la toalla era lo que más nerviosa la ponía. Hacía un año que no estaba cerca de un hombre desnudo. Y de pronto, un año parecía mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bella se obligó a sí misma a forzar una sonrisa. No quería que Edward notara lo difícil que aquello era para ella. El terrible daño que le estaba infligiendo a su orgullo.

—Yo sólo.

Bueno —señaló el periódico—. He visto el anuncio y he pensado que quizá podría venir y.

—¿Vienes a buscar trabajo? —frunció el ceño. Su mirada vagó por el vestido de lino azul y los zapatos—.

¿Eres agente inmobiliario?

Bella tragó saliva.

—No exactamente. Todavía no tengo la licencia.

Pero, he pensado que quizá pudiera ser una buena secretaria. Ya sabes, alguien que te hiciera los recados, mecanografiara tus cartas.

—se aclaró la garganta para poder terminar—, atendiera al teléfono.

Algo así. Soy muy trabajadora y aprendo rápido.

—Sí, estoy seguro, pero—dejó escapar la respiración con un silbido casi inaudible y se pasó la mano por el pelo—, ¿qué ha pasado con tu otro trabajo?

Bella tenía ya en la punta de la lengua la historia del despido, con la parte que a él le tocaba, claro.

Pero entonces se acordó del billete de cincuenta dólares y fue incapaz de decírselo. Si Edward la había compadecido el día anterior, ¿qué podría sentir cuando averiguara que había perdido también aquel triste trabajo?

—Bueno, digamos que no es un auténtico trabajo —se oyó decir—.

Sólo es una manera de llevar a casa algún dinero extra.

Rió, rezando para que Edward se tragara su mentira.

—Puedo conservarlo para los fines de semana —continuó—. Pero necesito algo más desafiante. En cualquier caso, hay muchas ofertas interesantes en el periódico. De modo que si no tienes nada que ofrecerme, no importa. Sólo he venido a preguntar.

—Me encantaría poder contratarte, Bella—le dijo—, pero no estoy seguro de lo que podrías hacer. Sólo necesitamos agentes de venta. El resto de la plantilla está completamente cubierto.

—¡Oh! —asintió—. Por supuesto.

La desilusión la sacudió con tanta fuerza que sintió un dolor físico en el pecho.

—Estás buscando a personas con licencia —comentó. Intentó mantener la expresión de serenidad. Pero su sonrisa estaba comenzando a vacilar.

Tenía que marcharse de allí y rápido—. Lo comprendo. Simplemente he pensado que no me haría ningún daño venir. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya para que puedas vestirte. No pretendía entretenerte.

Se aferró a su bolso como si en ello le fuera la vida y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero Edward no se apartó de su camino y cuando pasó delante de él, la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —le preguntó.

Bella apenas podía contestar. Un nudo le atenazaba la garganta. Y los ojos, ¡malditos fueran!, se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Nada, Edward. No me pasa nada —insistió, pestañeando con fuerza—.

Felicidades por todo lo que has conseguido.

Me me alegro mucho por ti.

Se separó de él y salió corriendo de la casa. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en alcanzar el coche antes de empezar a sollozar.


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

—¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Jasper, maniobrando alrededor de Edward para poder entrar por la puerta abierta del despacho.

Edward no contestó. Todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido y confuso por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se había encontrado con Isbella Black por primera vez desde hacía diez años el día anterior y a la mañana siguiente ella aparecía de en medio de ninguna parte para pedirle trabajo. Pero más extraño todavía era que se hubiera puesto a llorar cuando le había dicho que no tenía nada para ella.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Era imposible que Bella necesitara tan desesperadamente ese trabajo. Los Black tenían mucho dinero. Probablemente habría recibido una gran indemnización por el divorcio y después estaba el dinero del mantenimiento de los niños. Ella y Jacob tenían tres hijos.

En cualquier caso, no parecía que estuviera en la ruina. El vestido que llevaba era bastante caro. Y por cierto, le quedaba a la perfección. Insinuaba sus curvas al tiempo que revelaba la mayor parte de sus piernas. La melena castana la llevaba recogida en uno de esos moños tan sexys y la luz de sus ojos chocolates.

¡Dios, qué ojos! Eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Lo pensaba cuando estaba en el instituto y continuaba pensándolo.

—¡Hola! ¿Estás aquí, Edward?

El coche de Bella acababa de desaparecer tras doblar una esquina y Edward desvió por fin su atención de la carretera.

Cerró la puerta.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jasper, señalando la toalla que llevaba su hermano a la cintura—. ¿Has tenido una invitada esta noche? Debía ser condenadamente buena, porque llevas varios minutos en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la calle como un loco de amor.

Supongo que eso significa que las cosas van muy bien entre Lauren y tú.

Edward le dirigió a Jasper una mirada destinada a hacerle cambiar de tema, pero Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Esa mirada terrible funcionaba cuando era niño, pero por si lo has olvidado, ahora soy casi tan alto como tú.

—¡Ja! Esta mirada terrible nunca funcionó contigo —replicó Edward—. Me obligabas a tumbarte en la alfombra para demostrarte mi autoridad. De modo que ten cuidado si no quieres que tenga que pegarte otra vez en el trasero.

Jasper se dejó caer en una silla y subió los pies al escritorio.

—¿Cómo cuando a los catorce años destrocé la camioneta de papá?

—No te pegué por haberla destrozado. Te pegué por haberla robado.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

—Nos la habíamos llevado sin permiso, Edward, no la habíamos robado. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de meternos en vereda? Éramos terribles, ¿verdad?

Edward se echó a reír. Su situación actual se lo permitía.

La parte más dura de la vida había sido superada. A pesar de la enfermedad de su madre, su pobreza y las largas horas que pasaba su padre en la mina, había conseguido sacar adelante a sus hermanos. Había conseguido que tres de ellos, todos excepto Jasper, terminaran la secundaria, aprendieran el valor del trabajo y se mantuvieran alejados de las drogas y el alcohol. Al ser el mayor, había hecho todo lo que había podido por ellos, pero en el camino había tenido que golpear unas cuantas cabezas. Y la de Jasper era la que más golpes había recibido.

—No fue fácil. Y tú eras el peor de los cuatro.

—Sí, Alec era el único que te gustaba —dijo Jasper—. Siempre ha sido tu favorito.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Era el pequeño de la familia y le encantaba desafiarme.

—Y míralo ahora. Está en la universidad, tal como tú querías. Alec continúa siendo un niño bueno.

Edward advirtió un cambio sutil en la voz de Jasper, pero no estaba muy seguro de a qué debía atribuirlo. ¿Envidiaría las oportunidades que había tenido Alec? Edward no había podido permitirse el lujo de llevar a Jasper a la universidad siete años atrás. En cualquier caso, él tampoco tenía ningún título universitario.

—Todavía podrías terminar la secundaria si quisieras. Si te das prisa, Seth y Alec incluso podrían dejarte vivir con ellos.

Jasper no contestó directamente.

Cerró bruscamente uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una calculadora de otro.

—Quizá algún día consiga superar mi pasado salvaje y haga precisamente eso.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, un pasado realmente salvaje. ¿Te acuerdas de la señora Yorki? Nos invitó a comer y tú te llevaste todo un cargamento de culebras en los bolsillos. Pensé que a la pobre mujer iba a darle un infarto cuando una de ellas comenzó a deslizarse por su plato.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Me diste la peor paliza de mi vida.

—La casa de la señora Yorki era el único lugar donde comíamos decentemente. Y después de aquello, nunca volvió a invitarnos. Te habría matado —contestó Edward, pero no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera culpable.

¿Habría sido demasiado duro con Jasper? ¿Su pasado todavía estaría interponiéndose entre ellos? Si así era, le parecía terriblemente injusto. Edward era entonces muy joven y estaba desesperado por evitar que los separaran y los llevaran a diferentes hogares adoptivos. A lo mejor había sido especialmente duro con Jasper en algunas ocasiones.

Pero Jasper era tan difícil que tenía pocas formas de mantenerlo a raya.

—No te pegaba porque me gustara —respondió, en un tono más serio del que pretendía.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¡Diablos, claro que no! Me lo merecía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward tuvo la tentación de confesarle a Jasper lo pesada que había sido la carga de tener que sacar adelante a cuatro hermanos. Lo joven e inexperto que era en aquella época, lo asustado que estaba. A veces se acostaba sin cenar para que sus hermanos pudieran comer algo más. Otros días se hacía cargo él solo de su madre para que pudieran ir descansados al colegio. Pero Jasper nunca comprendería lo que había sido la vida para Edward. Nadie podría comprenderlo. Esa era la razón por la que prefería olvidar aquellos años.

—¿Entonces vas a hablarme o no de tu amiga? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sólo ha venido aquí para buscar trabajo.

—¿Es agente inmobiliario?

—No.

—¿Es albañil, jardinera, fontanera?

—¿A ti te ha parecido algo de eso?

Jasper se echó a reír.

—A duras penas —marcó algunas teclas de la calculadora y garabateó algo en un papel—.

Pero estaba bastante bien. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Se casó nada más salir del instituto. Se ha divorciado hace poco y tiene tres hijos. Dudo que haya trabajado fuera de casa.

—¿Así que le has soltado tu discurso sobre lo desastroso que es no haber recibido una educación adecuada?

Edward decidió ignorar aquella pulla. Por muchas cosas que tuviera su hermano contra él ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

—Le he dicho que no tenemos nada, salvo un puesto para un agente.

—Y es cierto.

Llevándose con él la lista de mensajes, Edward se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Tenía que vestirse antes de que pudiera llegar alguien más.

—¿Crees que podríamos necesitar algún tipo de ayuda en la oficina? —le preguntó a Jasper.

Jasper alzó la mirada.

—Otro salario no le vendría nada bien al proyecto que le hemos presentado al banco.

—Sí, tienes razón. Olvídalo.

Edward fue a su habitación, se puso unos vaqueros y una de las camisetas con el logotipo de la empresa. Después se metió en su despacho, en el que su principal herramienta era el teléfono.

Jasper, con su talento natural para los números, era el que llevaba las cuentas de la compañía y dirigía la oficina y Emmett, como contratista, se ocupaba de los suministros. Pero aun así, había miles de detalles de los que ocuparse y Edward se sentía mucho mejor atendiéndolos personalmente como asistir a reuniones, coordinar inspecciones, tratar con los tasadores, dar por terminada cada vivienda, aprobar nuevos planos o encontrar financiación para futuros proyectos. Su jornada laboral era muy larga, pero él adoraba aquel trabajo.

Sin embargo, aquel día no conseguía concentrarse en su rutina habitual. Frente a él, continuaba viendo a Bella, observando sus labios temblorosos, el orgullo con el que intentaba alzar la cabeza. Y sabía que no podía ignorar que las cosas no le iban bien.

Al final, descolgó el teléfono y llamó a información. Isabella Black no aparecía en la guía telefónica, pero tenían un J. Black. Edward apuntó el número y lo marcó. Le contestó un contestador y la voz de un niño diciéndole que dejara un mensaje y un número de teléfono.

Edward colgó y buscó las llaves del coche. Había llegado el momento de volver al restaurante Joanna's.

Edward volvió a comprobar la dirección que la camarera de Joanna's le había dado, aparcó en la acera y fijó la mirada en la diminuta casa de Bella.

¡Maldita fuera! Había tenido que ir al restaurante, ¿verdad? Y ya no podría quedarse tranquilo.

Porque se había enterado de que Bella había sido despedida y que necesitaba el trabajo que había ido a pedirle mucho más de lo que le había dejado saber. De modo que tendría que tomar una decisión: o involucrarse en aquel asunto e intentar ayudarla, o dar media vuelta y marcharse.

El sentido común lo impulsaba a irse. Los problemas de Bella no eran cosa suya. El cielo sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ocupándose de sí mismo y de sus hermanos, luchando para llevar comida a la mesa, manteniendo a sus padres e intentando construir una nueva vida y levantar un negocio en Port Angeles.

Pero el despido de Bella le había afectado de forma especial porque temía que tuviera que ver con aquel estúpido que no había querido pagar la cuenta y su particular intervención en la discusión. Y por encima de todo, el propio Edward había estado en otra época en la situación en la que Bella se encontraba: desesperado y solo.

Con un pesado suspiro, Edward apagó el motor y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la casa.

Cuando llamó, se encendió la luz del porche. Bella abrió una rendija de la puerta, retrocedió y la abrió de par en par al reconocerlo.

—¡Edward!¿Cómo has sabido dónde?

—Hola —respondió—. Parece que no me he confundido de dirección.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de dónde vivo?

—Maddy una camarera del Joanna's, me ha dado tu dirección.

—¿Has vuelto a Joanna's?

—Sí, estaba buscándote.

—Ah.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Bella vaciló, parecía un poco avergonzada, pero al final lo invitó a entrar.

—Por supuesto. Estaba haciendo una limpieza general. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes de goma.

Se había peinado la melena en una cola de caballo y llevaba una sencilla camiseta y unos vaqueros viejos, pero estaba incluso más guapa que aquella mañana. Sus piernas, perfectamente torneadas, parecían no acabar nunca y su piel, ligeramente cubierta de sudor, mostraba una textura suave y cremosa.

Edward intentó no fijarse en nada que pudiera resultarle atractivo. Bella representaba Forks y todo lo que él había conseguido dejar atrás.

—No, gracias —respondió, pasando por delante de ella.

La casa estaba amueblada con muebles viejos y de diferentes estilos, pero estaba limpia. Y olía como Bella, a una fragancia sencilla y definitivamente femenina. Quisiera o no admitirlo, le gustaba aquel olor. Le recordaba a las praderas, los arroyos y los días de verano.

—¿Estas Rentando? —le preguntó.

Bella lo sorprendió con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que me compraría una pocilga como esta?

—Siempre es mejor que un módulo prefabricado.

Edward sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Bella.

Estaba sentada en clase de lengua y le había bastado verla para que su corazón adolescente comenzara a latir como un loco.

Bella había sido la única mujer que había hecho que le sudaran las manos. Por supuesto, aquello había sido antes de enterarse de que era animadora,vicepresidenta del Grupo de Honor y capitana de un equipo de debate.

Exactamente el tipo de chica que jamás se interesaría por un chico rudo y pobre que faltaba más días a clase de los que asistía.

Por un instante, los recuerdos de Forks amenazaron con envolverlo otra vez, pero se concentró en lo que Bella le estaba diciendo.

—Quería una casa en la que nos niños pudieran montar en bicicleta, o disfrutar de una limonada al atardecer. El barrio no es tan malo como parece, de verdad. La mayor parte de los vecinos son ancianos que se mantienen gracias a su pensión —se sentó frente a él—. Por supuesto, mis tres hijos alegran un poco el lugar.

—Estoy seguro.

Edward advirtió que la mayor parte de los cuadros de las paredes eran dibujos hechos por niños y se preguntó cómo serían los hijos de Bella. Después de sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se había jurado que jamás tendría hijos. Ya había tenido suficientes responsabilidades.

Pero estaba seguro de que los hijos de Bella eran especialmente guapos. Y no era que tuviera ganas de conocerlos.

Pensaba ofrecerle a Bella el dinero que pudiera necesitar y salir para siempre de su vida.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que ya sabes por qué he venido.

—Te has enterado de que ayer me despidieron.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues no hacía falta que vinieras.

Sonrió, haciendo otro valiente esfuerzo por fingir que estaba bien, pero Edward advirtió que retorcía nerviosa las manos en el regazo.

—Ahora que estoy sola, tendré que ir acostumbrándome a estos altibajos, ¿no crees?

—¿Van muy mal las cosas? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No, van bien. Estoy bien.

—Bella, quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo a menos que sepa lo que necesitas.

—¿Lo que necesito? —soltó una carcajada carente de humor—.

Necesito volver doce años atrás, ir a la universidad y no casarme con Jacob. Eso es lo que necesito —se interrumpió—.

En una ocasión me advertiste que no lo hiciera, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba. Y también se acordaba de que le había advertido contra Jacob porque quería que fuera para él. Eran muchas las chicas que andaban detrás de él, nunca le había faltado compañera para el baile, pero Bella era la única con la que soñaba.

—Fue una tontería de adolescente. No sé por qué te lo dije —mintió.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la silla.

—Aun así, me gustaría haberte hecho caso. Excepto por mis hijos. Nunca me he arrepentido de haberlos tenido.

Sonó el teléfono. Bella se levantó y le indicó con un gesto que no tardaría en volver. Se llevó el teléfono inalámbrico a la cocina para hablar, pero Edward podía oírla sin dificultad.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? No, yo no dije eso. Yo dije que tendríamos que celebrar aquí su cumpleaños.

Ese lugar es demasiado caro.

Jacob ya lo sabes.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo? Escucha, ahora no puedo seguir hablando de eso porque hay alguien aquí.

Edward Cullen. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Iba con nosotros al instituto. ¿Qué?

Bajó la voz de tal manera que Edward apenas podía oírla, pero tras haber oído su nombre, se mantuvo atento al resto de la conversación.

—Me cuesta creer que me estés diciendo una cosa así. No vamos a hacer nada. ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esa clase de preguntas! Edward y yo nunca nos hemos besado.

¿Están los niños allí? ¿Has dicho eso delante de Charlie?

Olvídalo. Te voy a colgar, Jacob.

Al final, estalló frustrada:

—Muy bien. No creo que haga falta mucho para ser mejor que tú —y colgó el teléfono, dejando a Edward preguntándose en qué no hacía falta ser tan bueno.

A raíz del resto de la conversación, su imaginación ya estaba presentándole algunas posibilidades bastante interesantes. Pero todas ellas eran posibilidades que se negaba a contemplar porque sabía que cualquier relación física con Bella iría acompañada por un precio más alto del que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Él ya había educado su cuota correspondiente de niños. No pensaba pasar por ese infierno otra vez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella al volver.

—No te preocupes. De todas formas, tengo que irme.

Se levantó y abrió la boca para ofrecerle el dinero que pretendía darle. Quería firmarle un cheque y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería tan fácil. Una mujer con el orgullo de Bella no aceptaría caridad. Así que hizo exactamente lo que se había prometido no hacer y le ofreció el trabajo que ella le había pedido.

—Pensaba que lo tenías todo cubierto —respondió ella.

—Bueno, para empezar no será mucho. Estarás disponible para todo lo que haya que hacer y supongo que al cabo de un tiempo podrás ir haciéndote cargo también de las ventas. En cuanto saques la licencia y adquieras un poco de experiencia, podrás trabajar en cualquier parte.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Edward, no tienes por qué hacer esto si.

—Todo el mundo necesita que lo ayuden antes o después, Bella.

Cuando yo vine a Port Angeles, hubo un hombre que me ayudó a llegar a donde estoy ahora.

Su mentor, la única persona que lo había animado cuando pensaba que iban a ahogarlo las responsabilidades.

—Simplemente, estoy devolviendo el favor. Además, esto no será una limosna. Trabajarás a cambio de dinero. Te pagaremos dos mil quinientos dólares al mes.

¿Crees que te conviene?

Bella asintió al instante.

—¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?

—Mañana, si puedes.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella. El alivio y la esperanza iluminaron sus ojos, haciéndole parecer increíblemente atractiva. No había cambiado mucho desde que estaba en el instituto. Y Edward comenzaba a temer que ninguno de ellos hubiera cambiado lo suficiente.

Al ver a Bella ya no le sudaban las palmas de la mano, pero aquella mujer provocaba sensaciones extrañas en su pecho y una respuesta muy intensa en otras regiones de su cuerpo.

—Estaré allí —le prometió y lo sorprendió poniéndose de puntillas para darle un abrazo—.

Gracias Edward. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda —musitó.

Por lo menos eso era lo que Edward creía que había dicho.

Porque lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo se había llenado de su esencia, que sus brazos estaban llenos de ella y que ya no era capaz de arrepentirse de haberla contratado.

Incluso pensó en ofrecerle un aumento.

* * *

GRACIAS

Maya Masen Cullen

dianaviviani

Mary de cullen 


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole. Bella miró el reloj y se asustó al ver que faltaban sólo diez minutos para la hora a la que había acordado llegar a Viviendas Cullen.

Pisó frenéticamente el acelerador.

—Vamos, pequeño, arranca. ¡Arranca!

El motor gimió y traqueteó más lentamente que la vez anterior, para terminar quedándose en un completo silencio. Se había quedado sin batería. Tendría que llamar a algún vecino para que la ayudara.

—No podía haber elegido un momento peor —musitó mientras se acercaba a casa del señor Eleazar. Con mucho cuidado para proteger su mejor traje, caminó hasta el porche y llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

Nadie contestó. Llamó un par de veces más y estaba ya a punto de renunciar cuando el señor Eleazar por fin abrió. La miró sorprendido. Todavía tenía la marca de las sábanas en la cara.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberlo sacado de la cama para pedirle un favor. Jubilado desde hacía ocho años y además viudo, el señor Eleazar se pasaba el día haciendo chapucillas en su casa y sus días ya eran suficientemente largos como para obligarlo a madrugar.

—Siento haberlo despertado —se disculpó—, pero tengo un problema. Se supone que tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de( —miró el reloj y sofocó un gemido—, cinco minutos y no me arranca el coche. ¿Podría ayudarme a empujarlo?

El anciano inclinó la cabeza para ver el coche que estaba en la carretera. Musitó algo para indicarle que no tardaría en regresar y volvió a meterse en la casa.

Cuando volvió, llevaba su acostumbrado pantalón de poliéster; una camisa de manga corta abrochada hasta arriba y un par de cables en la mano.

Bella mantuvo en todo momento su mirada vigilante y desesperada en el reloj mientras el señor Eleazar llevaba su propio coche hasta el suyo y conectaba los cables de las baterías. Ya eran las ocho. Iba a llegar tarde. ¿Qué iba a pensar Edward? Su tardanza podía hacerle creer que James había hecho bien al despedirla.

Intentando mantener la calma, se metió en el coche y esperó a que el señor Eleazar le hiciera una señal para poner el motor en marcha. Para su inmenso alivio, el motor rugió al instante.

—Gracias —gritó mientras él desconectaba los cables—. Este fin de semana le haré una tarta. O quizá prefiera mermelada de fresa.

Hago una mermelada de fresa excelente.

—Me bastará con que sus hijos dejen de llevarse las piedras de mi jardín —respondió, tan gruñón como siempre.

—Se lo diré —respondió Bella suspirando mientras comenzaba a conducir.

La patente desaprobación del señor Eleazar estaba comenzando a sacar lo peor de ella, pero ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse de aquella cuestión. De momento, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Como convertir un trayecto de siete u ocho minutos en otro de dos o tres.

Desgraciadamente, el tráfico se puso en contra suya. Para cuando llegó a la oficina de Edward, eran ya las ocho y veinte de la mañana y Edward no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tampoco estaba su hermano Emmett. Pero sí un hombre con el que se había cruzado al salir el día anterior. Estaba hablando por teléfono. Levantó un dedo para indicarle que no tardaría en atenderla y después inclinó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

—(Le estoy diciendo que necesitamos esas placas de yeso mañana mismo, ¿me entiende?

De acuerdo, voy a pedir que lo hagan,No, eso no es suficiente. Los bancos nos están observando de cerca, están al tanto de todo lo que gastamos. Necesitamos convencerlos de que su dinero está completamente a salvo con nosotros y las ventas son la única forma de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, intenta conseguirlo. Y tranquilízate.

Colgó el teléfono y le brindó una vacilante y curiosa sonrisa mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio.

—Usted debe ser Isabella Black —dijo—. Edward me dijo que iba a venir.

—Sí, siento haber llegado un poco tarde.

Normalmente soy muy puntual, pero me he quedado sin batería esta mañana y han tenido que ayudarme.

Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Bella se dio cuenta de que debería haber dejado el coche en marcha para que pudiera recargarse la batería. Pero nada más llegar, había apagado el motor y había salido volando hacia la oficina, lo que significaba que probablemente tendrían que volver a ayudarla a cargarla a las cinco. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

—Yo soy Jasper, el hermano de Edward —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano—. Soy el director de la empresa, algo que en nuestro caso significa básicamente llevar las riendas de la oficina y controlar las finanzas.

—Creo recordar haberlo visto un par de veces en Forks.

Jasper era también alto y atlético y sus rasgos se parecían, pero tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y sus ojos azules conservaban el recelo que habían perdido los de Edward.

—Probablemente. Yo era un novato cuando Edward estaba en el último año del instituto. Me comentó que estaba en su clase.

—Y estaba, pero no esperaba que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

—El mundo es muy pequeño —se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cadera en el escritorio—. Hum supongo que ahora tendrá que hablarme de sus capacidades, señora Black. ¿Sabe usar el Windows?

Bella había leído el nombre de aquel programa en muchos de los anuncios. Todo el mundo buscaba secretarias que supieran manejarlo.

—Me temo que no. No he tenido mucha experiencia con ordenadores. Pero, por favor, tutéame.

—Isabella entonces —se interrumpió—.

-Prefiero Bella.

¿Entonces nunca has trabajado con un procesador de textos?

—No, pero sé mecanografía.

La estudié en el instituto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y contabilidad? ¿Has llevado la contabilidad de alguna empresa en el pasado?

—Desgraciadamente no.

Hasta que había dejado a Jacob, Bella ni siquiera se ocupaba de cuadrar sus propias cuentas. Las preguntas de Jasper la estaban haciendo sentirse dolorosamente incompetente.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, nunca he trabajado en una oficina —admitió—. Creo que Edward me ha contratado más por confianza que por ninguna otra cosa, por mi relación con Forks. Pero aprendo rápido y estoy decidida a ser útil en esta oficina. Sé que al principio puede llegar a ser frustrante para ti, pero espero que puedas soportarme el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda demostrar lo que valgo.

Bella supo que su sinceridad había tenido efecto cuando vio que Jasper sonreía.

—Yo empecé con menos, de modo que creo que eso podremos arreglarlo.

—Magnífico. ¿Dónde quieres que me siente?

Jasper señaló una pequeña mesa de caoba situada al lado de un enorme mapa.

—De momento, hasta que contratemos a un verdadero agente inmobiliario y reorganicemos la oficina, te sentarás aquí.

Para empezar, puedes ir echándole un vistazo a los currículums que nos han enviado. ¿Por qué no te encargas tú también de hacer las primeras entrevistas y después me pasas a los principales candidatos? Así me quedaría tiempo para ocuparme de otras cosas.

Bella estaba a punto de contestar que no sabía el tipo de persona que estaban buscando cuando Jasper alzó la mano para hacerle saber que ya había anticipado aquella respuesta.

—Edward me comentó que no estabas familiarizada con el negocio, pero seguro que eres capaz de darte cuenta de cuándo una persona es de confianza y está motivada ¿no crees?

Bella asintió.

—De acuerdo —Bella se sentó tras el escritorio.

Una lámpara de diseño antiguo, un teléfono de color negro y una libreta con su correspondiente bolígrafo era todo lo que la esperaba sobre la mesa; los cajones estaban vacíos, excepto por el bolso que ella acababa de meter en uno de ellos y la guía telefónica de Port Angeles.

—¿Tendré que utilizar un ordenador?

—Dispondrás de uno en cuanto pueda proporcionártelo, pero ahora vienen las malas noticias. Hoy no habrá nadie disponible para enseñarte hasta después del almuerzo. Tengo que ir al departamento de planificación del condado y Edward tenía un montón de citas —miró impotente a su alrededor. Bella tuvo la impresión de que no sabía qué hacer con ella—. ¿Podrías atender las llamadas y archivar esto hasta entonces?

—Claro —Bella le brindó una confiada sonrisa que mantuvo en su rostro hasta que Jasper se marchó. Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, su confianza se esfumó. Estaba sentada en su nuevo escritorio, con su mejor traje, con la mirada fija en el letrero de Viviendas Cullen y se sentía como un fraude.

Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y se dio un masaje en las sienes, intentando aliviar un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Después miró la caja que Jasper había dejado en el suelo antes de marcharse. Estaba llena de papeles y documentos relacionados con la constructora. Planos de casas, escrituras, cartas, cuentas, litigios por sólo Dios sabía qué problemas e incluso recetas.

Obviamente, si Jasper era el único que estaba a cargo de los archivos hasta que había llegado ella, llevaba algún retraso.

O quizá él, al igual que ella, tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer con todas esas cosas. Un pensamiento desalentador.

Bella se llevó la caja a la habitación de al lado, donde encontró una enorme fotocopiadora y toda una pared de archivadores. La esperanza renació momentáneamente al ver aquellos armarios de roble. Parecían completamente inofensivos, de modo que se dedicó a abrir los archivos.

Estaban llenos de papeles que ni siquiera habían sido guardados en orden alfabético.

Por lo que Bella comprendía de lo que estaba leyendo, podrían haber estado escritos en ruso.

La inseguridad retornó con renovadas fuerzas. Jasper le había pedido que archivara unos documentos. Archivar, por el amor de Dios, se suponía que era el trabajo más sencillo del mundo. Y ni siquiera era capaz de hacer eso.

Las lágrimas de frustración llegaron cuando se acercó al armario y abrió el primer archivador. Pero las reprimió rápidamente.

Quería una oportunidad y Edward se la había brindado. Averiguaría el mecanismo de archivo, aunque para ello tuviera que leer hasta el último papel de la oficina.

Eran más de las siete de la tarde cuando Edward regresaba a su casa. Había tenido un día terriblemente ocupado, viendo a ingenieros, arquitectos, comerciales, agentes inmobiliarios.

Pero aquel día se había entregado a su trabajo con más entusiasmo del habitual, intentando olvidar en todo momento que Bella había comenzado a trabajar para él ese mismo día. Al salir de su casa el día anterior, había decidido que por su propia salud mental, debía ignorarla cuanto le fuera posible. Pero, al parecer, no iba a poder terminar el día sin que Bella hubiera interferido de alguna manera en su vida. Su coche estaba todavía enfrente de la oficina.

Y Jasper ya se había ido.

¿Qué estaría haciendo allí a esas horas?

Suspirando, Edward abrió la puerta de la oficina y descubrió frente a él un escritorio vacío. ¿Dónde estaría Bella? ¿La habría invitado Jasper a cenar o algo parecido?

Era bastante probable. Ambos eran solteros y atractivos. Pero Jasper y Bella no tenían nada en común. Y su hermano pequeño era demasiado joven para ella. Debían llevarse, ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años quizá?

Edward tragó saliva. Tres años no eran nada, desde luego.

Dejó el abrigo en una silla, se sentó en el escritorio de su hermano y marcó el número de teléfono de su móvil. Edward no había llamado a la oficina, como normalmente hacía todos los días, pero Jasper le había dejado un mensaje en el móvil, de modo que sabía que no había ocurrido nada importante.

—Hola —contestó Jasper.

—Eh, ¿cómo ha ido el día? —le preguntó Edward.

—No ha pasado nada realmente interesante.

—¿Y dónde estás?

—En ningún lugar en especial, ¿por qué?

Edward pudo oír una voz masculina de fondo.

¿Estaría en un restaurante?

—¿Estás cenando?

—No.

—¿Está Bella contigo?

—¿Quién?

—Bella Sw... Black, la nueva empleada.

—¿Te refieres a Jaclyn? ¿Y por qué iba a estar conmigo?

—Porque su coche está aquí, pero ella se ha ido.

—¿Has mirado en la habitación de la fotocopiadora?

—¿En la habitación de la fotocopiadora?

—Todavía estaba allí cuando me he ido —gritó Jasper. El ruido que lo rodeaba era cada vez mayor—. Tengo que irme.

—Espera—dijo Edward, pero Jasper ya había colgado el teléfono.

Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono estupefacto. Su hermano solía quedarse hasta las diez o las once en la oficina casi todos los días. Sin embargo, últimamente había estado llegando muy pronto, pero se iba a las cinco en punto. Él insistía en que no estaba saliendo con nadie, pero nunca explicaba cómo pasaba las noches.

Algo estaba ocurriendo, Edward estaba seguro, ¿pero qué?

Sacudió la cabeza. Su hermano ya era un hombre adulto. Podría manejar cualquier cosa que le ocurriera.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Edward, eres tú?

La voz de Bella resonó en el pasillo, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, soy yo.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a comprobar los motivos por los que su nueva empleada continuaba trabajando.

La encontró en la habitación de la fotocopiadora, tal como Jasper había indicado, sentada en medio de un mar de carpetas. Había dejado los zapatos y la chaqueta en una silla. Parecía una bibliotecaria desbordada por su trabajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward, mirando nervioso los archivos que había vaciado. Una sonrisa de orgullo curvó los labios de Bella.

—Estoy intentando que nos organicemos.

¿Nos? Edward sintió que se tensaban sus músculos. ¡Jamás podría volver a encontrar un solo papel!

—¿Jasper te dijo que cambiaras todo el sistema de archivos? —le preguntó, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Bella señaló una caja de cartón vacía que estaba cerca de sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

—No, me dijo que archivara lo que había en esa caja, hasta que él volviera y pudiera explicarme lo que tenía que hacer. Pero cuando ha vuelto no han dejado de llamarlo por teléfono, de modo que he buscado algo que hacer. Y en cuanto he empezado, me he dado cuenta de que en este lugar hacía falta una limpieza general.

¿Una limpieza general? ¿Una limpieza general? Pero si aquello era una oficina, por el amor de Dios. Miró indefenso aquel desastre.

—Pero si tú misma dijiste que nunca habías trabajado en una oficina.

—Y es cierto —su sonrisa se iluminó todavía más—. Me ha costado mucho entender cómo tenía que hacerlo, pero en cuanto he empezado a reconocer elementos comunes en los diferentes documentos, todo ha ido mucho más rápido.

—Ya entiendo.

Odiaba el tono condescendiente de su voz, pero estaba demasiado cansado e irritable para enfrentarse a una calamidad inesperada.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sabes que son casi las ocho?

—Sí, mis hijos están con Jacob así que no tengo por qué irme a casa. Si no te importa, preferiría terminar antes esto.

Sí le importaba. Y ese era precisamente el problema.

—Pero eso podría llevarte toda la noche.

Jacob siguió el curso de su mirada por la desordenada habitación.

—De verdad, prácticamente ya está todo terminado. He abierto nuevos archivos y he conseguido que todo encajara en alguno, excepto esto —señaló una pila de papeles, que eran los que estaba revisando cuando Edward había entrado en la habitación—. Esos documentos no parecen encajar con ninguno.

He pensado abrir otro archivo para ellos, ¿o preferirías echarles un vistazo y decirme dónde quieres que los guarde?

Lo que Edward quería era que todo volviera al estado en el que se encontraba antes de que el tornado Bella hubiera arrasado su oficina.

—Todavía no he cenado, creo que voy a comer algo. ¿Por qué no dejas eso ahora? Jasper podrá echarles un vistazo a esos papeles mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo. Terminaré con lo que me queda y cerraré la oficina.

Edward sintió que se le tensaba un músculo de la mejilla por el esfuerzo que le estaba costando sonreír.

—Estupendo. Hay otro juego de llaves en el primer cajón de la mesa de Jasper. Puedes quedártelas. Buenas noches —le dijo y salió de allí, maldiciéndose por haber cometido la estupidez de contratarla.

Terminar de ordenar los archivos le llevó mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Cuando cerró el último cajón, eran casi las doce, pero Bella experimentaba la maravillosa sensación del deber cumplido. Sabía mucho más sobre Viviendas Cullen de lo que habría podido aprender en seis meses de trabajo.

Edward tenía que poseer una habilidad extraordinaria para los negocios para haber sido capaz de levantar aquello desde la nada, pensó Bella, mientras resoplaba para apartar un mechón de pelo de su rostro mientras se levantaba. Según Tanya, era un donjuán, como Jacob, pero al menos él había trabajado duramente. Por lo menos tenía sueños y sabía cómo hacerlos realidad.

Y ella también iba a hacer algo con su vida, decidió Bella, examinando la habitación.

Ordenar el caos en el que habían convertido los archivos de Edward podía ser un paso muy pequeño, pero la hacía mirar con mucho más optimismo su futuro.

—¡Dios mío, me siento genial! —murmuró feliz, mientras iba a buscar el abrigo y los zapatos.

No había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo, estaba cansada y le dolía la espalda por haber estado tanto tiempo agachada, pero sonreía feliz. Le entraban ganas de mostrarle a Edward lo que había hecho, pero hacía tiempo que no se oía nada. Probablemente Edward estaría dormido. De modo que volvería a casa y celebraría su victoria con unas galletas de chocolate.

De pronto recordó algo terrible. ¿Y su coche? ¿Arrancaría? Había estado tan concentrada en el trabajo que se había olvidado por completo de la batería.

Sacó las llaves del coche, corrió hasta él y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Por favor, arranca —le suplicó mientras se sentaba tras el volante.

Pisó el acelerador y giró la llave, pero no ocurrió nada. La batería estaba agotada, tal como temía. Tenía que volver a casa y estaba demasiado lejos para ir andando. No podía permitirse el lujo de llamar a un taxi. Y menos si iba a tener que comprar una batería nueva. Y no sabía cómo o dónde podía tomar un autobús que la llevara a Port Angeles.

Miró hacia las habitaciones en las que Edward vivía, preguntándose si habría alguna posibilidad de que todavía estuviera despierto. Su coche estaba aparcado al lado del de Bella. Si pudiera dejarle las llaves y un par de cables para cargar la batería, podría estar en su casa en menos de cinco minutos.

En cualquier caso, no le haría ningún daño comprobarlo, pensó mientras salía. Rodeó la casa, esperando ver luz o alguna señal que le indicara que Edward todavía estaba despierto. Pero todo estaba a oscuras.

¿Le molestaría mucho que lo despertara?

Motivada por el hambre y las ganas de meterse en su propia cama, entró a la oficina y recorrió de puntillas el pasillo por el que Edward se había marchado minutos antes.

La luz de la luna iluminaba las habitaciones. Bella pasó por delante de la cocina y llegó hasta una puerta que probablemente conducía al dormitorio de Edward.

Levantó el puño, tomó aire y llamó.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? —no obtuvo respuesta—.

¿Edward? —volvió a llamar, girando el pomo de la puerta.

La puerta estaba abierta y Bella estaba ya a punto de cruzarla, pensando que Edward debía estar en cualquier otra parte de la casa, cuando oyó su voz profunda a menos de un metro de ella.

—Pasa, Lauren, me alegro de que hayas venido.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que Lauren volvería. Había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con él, que pensaba casarse y formar una familia. Pero no era la primera vez que le decía cosas como aquella. Al cabo de unas semanas, siempre terminaba llamándolo y volvían a instalarse en la misma relación que mantenían desde hacía dos años.

Aquella noche había elegido un buen momento.

No había tenido noticias de ella desde hacía más de un mes y echaba de menos la compañía y el placer físico que compartían. Por supuesto, él no la habría llamado. No le parecía bien presionarla si ella no estaba satisfecha con su relación. Pero si había cambiado de opinión estaba dispuesto a retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado.

Por una parte, Lauren era una mujer que comprendía y tenía en consideración su apretado horario de trabajo. Por otra, había sido muy paciente y considerada con él. Y Edward necesitaba distracción. Se había dormido pensando en Bella y en lo enfadado que estaba con ella porque le había arruinado su sistema de archivos. Y en lo sexy que estaba con aquella expresión cansada y feliz.

—Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte —dijo Edward, tendiéndole los brazos.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Lauren?

—No, soy Bella. Siento molestarte, pero, me he quedado sin batería. Sólo quería pedirte prestadas las llaves de tu camioneta y un par de cables para cargar mi batería.

—¿Qué? —con un rápido movimiento, Edward encendió la luz de la mesilla y gimió al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos para protegerlos de aquel repentino resplandor—.

¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—Sí, son más de las doce. Acabo de terminar y quería irme, pero mi coche no arranca.

Magnífico. No solo había destrozado sus archivos, sino que se había quedado en la estacada en el proceso.

—De acuerdo, dame un par de minutos, ahora mismo voy.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —respondió Bella rápidamente—. Sólo dime donde guardas las llaves de la camioneta y donde tienes un par de cables para cargar la batería.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la mirada, Edward advirtió la inclinación de la mirada de Bella y recordó entonces que no llevaba nada encima, salvo un par de calzoncillos.

Estirando las sábanas para cubrirse apropiadamente, se recostó contra el cabecero.

—No tengo cables —le dijo, intentando buscar la solución más fácil—, pero puedes llevarte mi camioneta.

—¿No la necesitarás mañana por la mañana?

—No tengo ninguna cita a primera hora de la mañana —por lo menos ninguna que pudiera recordar en aquel momento—. Las llaves están en—se devanó los sesos, intentando localizarlas mentalmente—. La verdad es que pueden estar en cualquier parte. Tendré que ir a buscarlas.

Bella salió del dormitorio para que él pudiera levantarse y acercarse a la cómoda en la que había vaciado los bolsillos antes de acostarse. Estaban las tarjetas de crédito, algún dinero en efectivo y unos documentos que pretendía leer antes de dormirse.

Pero no estaban las llaves. Se puso un par de pantalones cortos y se dirigió a la cocina para mirar encima del frigorífico.

Bella estaba en el pasillo mordiéndose el labio cuando Edward salió. Iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el dormitorio, Bella parecía cansada e incómodamente bella siempre bella. Edward quería decirle que se relajara, que no le importaba que lo hubiera despertado, pero no se atrevía a ser excesivamente amable. No podía involucrarse emocionalmente con ella, ni siquiera como amigo. Porque temía que aquello los llevara a algo más. Y él ya estaba seguro de que un soltero irreductible no era lo que Bella necesitaba.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda —le dijo Bella, siguiéndolo a la cocina—. Mañana a la hora del almuerzo me compraré una batería nueva para que esto no vuelva a pasarme otra vez.

—¿Estás segura de que necesitas una batería nueva? Quizá alguno de tus hijos se haya dejado las luces encendidas o algo así.

—No creo, llevan un par de días con Jacob. Y mi coche es bastante viejo. No sé cuándo le cambiaron la batería por última vez.

—En cualquier caso, pásate por el taller para comprobar si todavía te sirve, sólo por si acaso —le contestó, preguntándose por qué de pronto sentía la necesidad de encargarse él mismo de esa batería.

Era por los años que llevaba cuidando de sus hermanos, decidió. Pero no podía extender aquella responsabilidad a nadie más y menos a una persona que podía malinterpretar lo que únicamente eran ganas de ayudarla.

De pronto se oyó un sordo gruñido procedente del estómago de Bella.

—¿No has cenado? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó violentamente.

—Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo para parar a cenar. Espera a que veas los archivos —añadió—. Te vas a llevar una gran impresión. He organizado los documentos por fechas. Los más antiguos están al final de cada archivo. En el primer anuario están las viviendas y los proyectos que ya están completamente cerrados, en un orden numérico que he establecido a partir de su dirección. En el siguiente los asuntos de los que te estás ocupando en la actualidad, ordenados del mismo modo. Y en el tercero la información sobre propiedades y terrenos que te interesan, pero que no has comprado todavía. En el último armario están los informes de tus empleados, recetas, cuentas, información bancaria.

Mañana haré un índice que podrá ayudarte a localizar cualquier documento en cuestión de segundos.

Un repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que Edward se aclarara la garganta y se volviera. Descubrió las llaves en el mostrador, las agarró y se obligó a darle las gracias.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo. Te agradezco que te hayas quedado hasta esta hora —le dijo—.

Pero sabes que no pretendo que te quedes hasta más tarde de las cinco, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió.

—¡Oh, ya lo sé! Pero hoy quería terminar. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho. He aprendido muchas cosas. Apuesto a que ahora sé mucho más sobre ti que la mayor parte de la gente.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, Edward se imaginó los brazos de Jacob sobre sus hombros y recordó haberlos visto bailar en el baile de final de curso. Eran como un rey y una reina.

Habían salido justo antes de que él saliera de la pista para siempre. No, Bella no sabía nada de él. Y si podía evitarlo, procuraría que siguiera sin saberlo.

—Te ofrecería algo de comer —le dijo—, pero normalmente tengo los armarios prácticamente vacíos. Pero si te apetece, tengo algunos productos congelados que puedes meter en el microondas.

—¿Te alimentas de productos precocinados?

—No tengo tiempo para otra cosa.

—¿Quién es Lauren? ¿Tu novia?

—Sólo una amiga.

—¿Y nunca cocina para ti?

—Sólo de vez en cuando —contestó.

No le apetecía explicarle que aunque hubiera cocinado para él en el pasado, probablemente nunca volvería a hacerlo. No le gustaba hablar de Lauren. Era una persona muy amable que se merecía un marido y los hijos que ella quisiera. Y él se sentía culpable por no habérselos dado. A veces se decía a sí mismo que era puro egoísmo el que le hacía negárselo, pero con Tanya había aprendido que la obligación no era una base firme para el matrimonio. El matrimonio le había hecho sentirse atrapado, reprimido. Lo sentía como una carga que añadir a sus muchas responsabilidades.

—Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya —comentó Bella.

—Puedes salir por la puerta principal. Yo cerraré la oficina.

—Gracias —lo siguió hasta la puerta a través del salón de la casa—. Tendré mucho cuidado con tu camioneta.

Edward le sostuvo la puerta mientras ella salía, le dio las buenas noches y la observó alejarse. Después cerró y fue a cerrar la oficina. Pero cuando pasó por la habitación de la fotocopiadora, no pudo evitar detenerse y abrir uno de los archivos. Pudo comprobar entonces que cada portafolios estaba claramente etiquetado y perfectamente organizado. Se había equivocado al asumir lo peor.

Quizá contratarla no hubiera sido ninguna estupidez, se dijo. A lo mejor Bella era lo que Viviendas Cullen necesitaba.

Y quizá fuera lo que él necesitaba.

No. Él encajaba mejor con Lauren o en alguien como ella, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no podía explicar por qué no le desilusionaba que su ex novia no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él. Y tampoco podía decir por qué no fueron sus labios los que imaginó al meterse en la cama.

Bella Pov

Estaba acostumbrada a conducir coches caros y camionetas cuando vivía con Jacob pero no era lo mismo. Al igual que todo lo demás, los vehículos eran de Billy.

Bella hizo una mueca al imaginarse el rostro de Billy. Si había alguien que le desagradaba, ese era Billy. Billy dirigía su rancho con mano de hierro. Tenía a su mujer, Rebeca, completamente intimidada y pensaba que Jacob debería haber ejercido el mismo tipo de control sobre Bella.

Cuando Bella había presentado la demanda de divorcio, había sido Billy el que había encabezado la oposición. Al principio había intentado obligarla a quedarse, después sobornarla con una casa nueva y una asignación mensual mayor. Al final, había apostado por una sucia campaña contra ella sobre sus capacidades como madre y había intentado quitarle a los niños.

Afortunadamente, los jueces les habían dado a ella y a Jacob la custodia conjunta. Pero los tribunales habían apoyado a los Black en la cuestión financiera. La sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Billy le había indicado que las batallas legales por fin habían cesado, pero que no se daba por vencido.

Pensaba que la pobreza podría a la larga hacerla volver con Jacob. Pero gracias a la pequeña ayuda de Edward y una gran determinación por su parte, el gran Billy Black no iba a salirse con la suya. No, aquella vez no.

Asientos de cuero. No había nada que oliera mejor, decidió Bella mientras recorría los quince kilómetros que la separaban de su casa. En cuanto consiguiera su licencia de agente inmobiliario y comenzara a vender casas, ella también se compraría su propia camioneta.

Bella puso el intermitente y tomó la salida de la autopista, que estaba a pocas manzanas de su casa. Era tarde y estaba cansada, pero disfrutaba conduciendo la camioneta de Edward, escuchando sus discos y percibiendo el aroma de su colonia. Cuando estaban en el instituto, nunca se había permitido pensar en él. Su corazón le pertenecía a Jacob y Edward le parecía demasiado sensual, demasiado peligroso de alguna manera, pero tenía que admitir que era un hombre atractivo.

Definitivamente, entendía que Tanya se hubiera enamorado de él.

Bella se paró un momento en la gasolinera para comprar en la tienda un helado, un par de tacos y una barrita de chocolate que sería el postre de su cena. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan bien?, se preguntó mientras volvía a la camioneta. Probablemente siglos.

Se sentó en el aparcamiento y devoró la cena acompañada por la música de Debussy. Después tiró el recipiente de cartón en una papelera y se dirigió hacia su casa. En cuanto llegó y vio la camioneta de Jacob allí aparcada, comprendió que la noche estaba a punto de estropearse.

—¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? —musitó, mientras aparcaba.

La puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que Bella hubiera llegado al porche y salió Jacob vestido con sus habituales vaqueros, una camiseta.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —le espetó.

—Trabajando.

—Y un cuerno. Hemos ido a buscarte a Joanna's. Allí nos han dicho que ya no trabajabas en el restaurante, que te habían despedido.

Bella habría preferido que Jacob no estuviera al corriente de lo del despido, pero ya le habían dicho la verdad.

—Y es cierto —admitió—. Hubo un malentendido.

Pero ya tengo otro trabajo.

Jacob miró la camioneta de Edward y esbozó una mueca de desprecio.

—Parece que te pagan mucho mejor que como camarera.

A Bella comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

—Sí, me pagan mejor, pero la camioneta no es mía.

—¿De quién es entonces?

Al recordar cómo había reaccionado la última vez que le había mencionado a Edward, Bella decidió mantenerlo al margen de la discusión.

—De un amigo. De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que no tenías que venir hasta mañana.

—¿Qué pasa? Ahora que los niños han vuelto, ¿tienes miedo de no poder volver a salir?

—¿Por qué hablas como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor al quedarte con los niños?

—le preguntó—. ¡Fuiste tú el que quisiste compartir la custodia!

—Eso no significa que esté dispuesto a permitir que me utilices como niñera mientras tú te paseas como si estuvieras buscando a alguien que pueda asegurarte tu futuro.

Bella estaba tan enfadada que le temblaban las manos.

—¡No estoy buscando a nadie que me asegure el futuro! Si por mí fuera, los niños no tendrían ni que moverse de casa. Y si eso es lo que quieres, basta con que firmes un documento para que no tengas que volver a hacerte cargo de ellos.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? Sacarme por completo de escena.

—Sólo tienes dos opciones, Jacob: o llevarte a los niños y eso significa que a mí me queda más tiempo libre, o no llevártelos y en ese caso no podrás verlos. Tú decides.

—Tú preferirías que no volviera a verlos, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. No quiero que mis hijos echen de menos a su padre, pero tú no pareces estar muy preocupado por su bienestar.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y quién se ha quedado cuidándolos esta noche mientras tú estabas haciendo cualquier cosa con el hombre que te ha dejado la camioneta?

Bella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no ordenarle que se fuera al infierno.

—Baja la voz —siseó—. No quiero despertar ni a los niños ni a los vecinos, sobretodo porque no estaba haciendo nada con el hombre que me ha dejado la camioneta. Sólo trabajo para él.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Como dama de compañía?

—Le ordeno los archivos, atiendo las llamadas telefónicas y ese tipo de cosas.

—Qué bien —se burló Jacob—. ¿Esperas que me crea que has estado trabajando en una oficina hasta estas horas?

—Pues es cierto.

Pasando bruscamente por delante de ella, Jacob caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la camioneta e intentó abrir la puerta del conductor, pero Bella había cerrado con llave. Como no pudo abrir, giró para enfrentarse a ella.

—Dame las llaves.

Bella las sostenía en la mano derecha.

Instintivamente, las apretó con fuerza y se llevó la mano a la espalda.

—No.

—Quiero saber de quién es esta camioneta, maldita sea.

—No es asunto tuyo, Jacob. Y yo ya he vuelto a casa, así que puedes irte.

—¡He dicho que me des las llaves! —la agarró del brazo y se lo retorció para obligarla a soltar las llaves. Después abrió la camioneta y la registró—. Menudo canalla. Es de Edward Cullen. Estás saliendo con ese saco de basura con el que fuimos al instituto.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. Y no es un saco de basura.

Jacob esbozó una petulante sonrisa.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la mayor parte de los días ni siquiera iba al colegio. Se pasaba el día en aquella desvencijada camioneta, bebiendo, peleando y causando problemas hasta que enganchó a Tanya.

Lo que Bella recordaba era que Jacob y sus amigos, aunque no pelearan demasiado, le ganaban a la hora de beber.

—No me importa lo que fuera Edward cuando estaba en el instituto. Eso pertenece al pasado.

—¿No te importa? ¿No te importa que abandonara a Tanya sólo unos meses después de que ella hubiera perdido a su bebé? ¿O que ella estuviera tan destrozada por lo mal que la había tratado que incluso intentó suicidarse?

—Nosotros no sabemos lo que pasó. Y en cualquier caso, no es asunto nuestro.

Jacob continuó hablando como si Bella no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Y crees que fue fiel cuando se casaron?

¡Diablos, no! Ese hombre no sabe lo que es serle fiel a nadie, excepto a sus hermanos.

—¿Y eres tú el que habla de fidelidad? —repuso Bella, tan furiosa que ya no podía continuar conteniéndose.

—Por lo menos yo siempre te he querido, siempre me he preocupado por ti. A Edward, Tanya no le importaba nada.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es repetir los rumores que corrían por el pueblo. Eso es todo.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero en Forks es muy difícil mantener nada en secreto.

¡Y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie! Cada vez que Jacob la engañaba con otra mujer, todo el mundo se enteraba. Y normalmente, incluso antes que ella. Le bastaba entrar en la tienda de ultramarinos o en la oficina de correos para advertir los susurros, los gestos e incluso las risas mal disimuladas.

Era una situación dolorosamente humillante.

—Aun así, Edward ha conseguido rehacer su vida —replicó—. Deberías verlo ahora. Desde que dejó Forks, ha llegado a convertirse en un hombre importante.

—¿De verdad? —Jacob miró la camioneta con despecho—. Cualquiera puede comprarse un maldito coche a plazos, no te dejes engañar.

—Por lo menos él es propietario de algo que no es de su papá —replicó ella, burlona.

Jacob la miró fijamente.

—Ya sé por qué dices eso, Bella. Debería haberme enfrentado a mi padre para que hubiéramos podido tener nuestra propia casa, como tú querías. Pero él solo—sacudió la cabeza—. No sé. Yo quiero a ese viejo canalla. Pero también lo odio. Y quiero que sepas que el divorcio y todas esas cosas bueno, creo que fueron más por su culpa que por la mía. Tú sabes que no soy un mal tipo.

He cometido algunos errores, pero estoy enamorado de ti desde que íbamos al instituto y si me lo permites, seguiré queriéndote durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Esa es la razón por la que he traído a los niños a casa antes de tiempo. Quería hablar contigo para que dejáramos todos los problemas detrás y empezáramos de nuevo, en otro lugar, lejos de mi padre. Eso es lo que siempre has querido, ¿verdad?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le había suplicado a Jacob que la llevara lejos de su padre más veces de las que era capaz de recordar. Pero Jacob no había tenido fuerza suficiente para hacerlo entonces. Y dudaba que la tuviera en aquel momento. En cualquier caso ya era demasiado tarde. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado volver a formar una familia por el bien de sus hijos, algo había cambiado dentro de ella. No quería depender nunca más de las decisiones o los errores de otros.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Ya es tarde.

Con la cabeza gacha, Jacob se ajustó el sombrero.

—Entonces hazme un favor —le dijo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No te involucres sentimentalmente con Edward Cullen. Es un mal tipo, Bella, probablemente mucho peor de lo que puedas imaginarte.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —replicó—.

Trabajo para él, eso es todo.

Jacob asintió y señaló la camioneta.

—¿Debo suponer entonces que ese es un vehículo de la empresa y que terminas de trabajar después de la media noche?

—Me he quedado trabajando hasta tarde, se me ha gastado la batería y Edward no tenía cables para que pudiera cargarla. Ha tenido la amabilidad de dejarme esta camioneta para que pudiera volver a casa.

Jacob la miró con expresión escéptica.

—No permitas que te haga demasiados favores.

Podría no gustarte lo que espera a cambio.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Bella permaneció en la puerta, con la mirada clavada en la camioneta de su ex marido hasta que la vio desaparecer. Edward podría tener sus problemas, pero eran una cuestión personal que no tenía nada que ver con su relación laboral. Lo que le había hecho a Tanya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Miró una vez más la camioneta, diciéndose con determinación que ella no tenía ningún interés amoroso en Edward Cullen. Podría ser un hombre atractivo, sí y carismático también. Pero ella no estaba interesada en ningún hombre. Al menos de momento.

Aun así, una vocecilla rebelde en su interior se empeñaba en llamarla mentirosa y le decía que no estaba interesada en ningún hombre, excepto en Edward.


	7. CAPITULO SIETE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

—¿Dónde está papá?

Bella pestañeó, esforzándose por salir del sueño. Había luz en la habitación, pero todavía no había sonado el despertador.

¿Por qué se habría despertado Charlie tan temprano?

—Se ha ido a casa —le contestó adormilada.

—¿Qué?

—Ha vuelto a casa. ¿Te lo pasaste bien en casa de los abuelos?

Charlie permanecía a un lado de la cama, con el ceño fruncido y el pelo revuelto, sin responder.

—¿No me vas a contestar? —le preguntó Bella, ahuecando la almohada e incorporándose para poder verlo mejor—. Dame un abrazo, cariño.

Te he echado de menos. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste que estoy deseando contarte.

Una declaración de ese tipo normalmente habría desatado una tormenta de entusiasmo y preguntas. Pero aquel día, su hijo se limitó a apretar los labios.

—¿Que te pasa? —le preguntó Bella.

—¿Papá va a volver?

Bella vaciló. Después de la conversación con Jacob de la noche anterior, no estaba segura de que éste estuviera dispuesto a llevarse a los niños con la regularidad que lo había hecho hasta entonces.

—Estoy segura de que volverá, pero no sé cuando. Todavía no hemos hablado de ello.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que todavía no hemos coordinado nuestros horarios.

—No, no es eso. Significa que papá y tú no vais a volver a estar juntos.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Era evidente que Charlie no le estaba preguntando cuándo iba a volver a ver a su padre otra vez. Él estaba hablando de algo completamente diferente.

—¿He dicho alguna vez que nos fuéramos a reconciliar? —le preguntó.

—Pero por eso vinimos antes ayer. Papá dijo que ya era hora de que volviéramos a ser una familia.

—Siento que te dijera algo así —musitó—. A mí también me gustaría que hubiéramos podido continuar siendo una familia.

—¿Entonces por qué nos fuimos? ¿Y por qué no podemos volver?

—Porque hay algunas cuestiones que papá y mamá no son capaces de resolver.

—Pero él dice que se arrepiente de lo que hizo y que eres tú la que estás enfadada con él.

Mackenzie y Sophia aparecieron en la puerta, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Yo también le oí decirlo, mamá —se sumó Mackenzie.

Bella les abrió los brazos a sus hijas, que corrieron hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

Afortunadamente, eran demasiado pequeñas para guardar rencor. Era Charlie el único que la preocupaba. A los diez años ya era suficientemente adulto como para comprender lo que los Black le decían de ella, pero no tenía la madurez emocional suficiente para valorarlo.

—Yo ya no estoy enfadada con papá —le aclaró—. Simplemente, no puedo vivir con él.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —insistió Charlie—. El abuelo dice que si de verdad nos quisieras volverías —protestó.

¿Qué no estaría dispuesto a decir Billy con tal de hacerle quedar mal? A Bella le entraron ganas de decirle a Charlie que si su abuelo realmente los quisiera, dejaría de llenarles la cabeza de ideas que podían hacerles daño, pero no pensaba utilizar a los niños como lo estaban haciendo Billy y Jacob.

—El abuelo no tiene razón —dijo con firmeza—.

Está envejeciendo y a veces se confunde.

—Tú siempre dices eso. Y yo se lo dije a él.

—¿Y qué te respondió?

—Se atragantó con algo y se puso muy rojo.

—Y la abuela le dio un golpe en la espalda —añadió Mackenzie.

Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para disimular una sonrisa.

—Y después se fueron de la habitación y no volvieron —terminó Charlie.

Las ganas de sonreír desaparecieron en cuanto vio el dolor y el resentimiento que reflejaban los ojos de su hijo.

—Escúchame, Charlie. Si yo no os quisiera, no habría luchado tan duramente para que pudierais quedaros conmigo cuando me fui.

—¡A lo mejor no deberías habernos traído contigo! ¡A lo mejor deberías habernos dejado allí! —gritó el niño y salió de estampida.

Bella sintió el escozor de las lágrimas bajo los párpados. Quería que su hijo volviera a ser feliz. A veces se culpaba a sí misma por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando consideraba las opciones que tenía, comprendía que habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas para poder volver al pasado.

—Mamá, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó Sophia, arqueando preocupada las cejas sobre sus enormes ojos.

Bella forzó una sonrisa y le besó la mejilla.

—Estoy bien cariño. Es sólo que los quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero —contestó ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Mackenzie se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y se estrechó con fuerza contra ella.

—Yo también —susurró.

Bella disfrutó durante cinco minutos del calor de sus hijas. Después, sonó la alarma del despertador.

**Edward pov**

Edward estaba en su despacho cuando Bella llegó al trabajo, pero la oyó hablando con Jasper. Jugueteó nervioso con el bolígrafo y pensó en salir a saludarla. Había estado pendiente de su llegada desde las ocho menos cuarto, presa de un extraño sentimiento de anticipación. Pero no habría salido a darle los buenos días a ningún otro empleado, de modo que cerró la puerta del despacho para no distraerse y terminó de firmar unos cheques.

Quince minutos más tarde, se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz y apartándose de la carta que acababa de escribir en el ordenador. No entendía lo que Bella y Jasper estaban diciendo, pero el murmullo de sus voces se filtraba en el despacho y le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Cuando Bella se reía, tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Y cuando oía reír a Jasper, crecía su irritación.

¡Maldita fuera! Evidentemente, había sido una estupidez contratarla.

La risa de Bella llegó de nuevo hasta él y Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido? Jasper no era precisamente un comediante. Rara vez coqueteaba con nadie, tenía un genio terrible, podía ser muy cínico y también encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Edward removió rápidamente los papeles del escritorio, tomó unos cuantos documentos a toda velocidad de los que podría hablar con Jasper y salió del despacho a grandes zancadas.

Bella era su amiga, su secretaria. Había muchas otras mujeres en el mundo. De modo que su hermano no tenía por qué fijarse en la única chica del instituto a la que Edward había idolatrado.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, intentó aminorar el paso, pero aun así, irrumpió en ella bruscamente. Jasper y Bella alzaron inmediatamente la mirada.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Bella con una sonrisa que le golpeó directamente las entrañas.

Edward asintió y le dijo «hola», pero no fue capaz de sonreír.

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo —le dijo a Jasper, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de la seriedad de su voz.

Jasper miró rápidamente a Bella y después a su hermano.

—¿Quieres que pase a tu despacho? —le preguntó sorprendido.

Edward sabía que Jasper estaba preguntándose de qué tendrían que hablar que Bella no pudiera oír. Y Edward se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Pero por supuesto, no podía explicar que en realidad lo que él pretendía era unirse a ellos, formar parte de su conversación, poder reír tranquilamente con Bella. Que no había nada de casual en su repentina aparición y en sus bruscas maneras.

—Si tienes un momento—insistió, controlando mejor su voz.

—Claro —Jasper empujó la silla y se levantó—.

Bella, ahora mismo vuelvo. ¿Te importaría atender al teléfono mientras yo no estoy?

—Claro que no.

Edward se encaminó hacia su despacho, preguntándose qué demonios iba a decirle a Jasper cuando cerraran la puerta tras ellos.

Los documentos que llevaba en la mano tenían que ver con algunas cuestiones de las que ya habían hablado en otras ocasiones. No tenía nada nuevo que decirle y mucho menos una información secreta que Bella no pudiera oír.

Y temía que Jasper pudiera comprender lo que ocurría. Su hermano tenía una habilidad pasmosa para adivinarle los pensamientos. De modo que tenía que inventar algo rápido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jasper, apoyándose contra la pared en cuanto estuvieron en el despacho.

Edward todavía no había decidido lo que iba a decir, al menos conscientemente, de modo que él mismo se sorprendió al oírse plantearle a su hermano:

—Quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—De ayer por la noche. Quiero saber dónde estabas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo y lo sabes.

De todo los hermanos, Jasper era el más impredecible. A menudo estaba enfadado y en muchas ocasiones parecía resentido. Edward sabía que no podía presionarlo demasiado.

Habían tenido mucho cuidado en respetar ciertos límites durante años. Pero una vez abordado el tema, la curiosidad lo empujaba a terminar lo que había empezado.

—Eres mi hermano, eres asunto mío.

Últimamente te veo diferente. Preocupado.

¿Tienes algún problema?

—Problemas. Sabía que sería eso lo que pensarías. Lo había olvidado.

Tú eres el único hermano suficientemente inteligente como para resolver cualquier cosa. El resto de nosotros deberíamos estarte condenadamente agradecidos por poder subirnos al carro de tu éxito. ¿Es eso, Edward? ¿No te parece una actitud un poco arrogante?

Edward bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Escucha, Jasper. No creo que tengas derecho a juzgarme. Yo siempre he dicho que podías hacer todo lo que te propusieras. Estuve presionándote en el instituto para que terminaras los estudios cuando tú querías abandonar. Yo

—Me pegabas unas palizas infernales cada vez que llamaban del instituto para decir que tenía otra falta sin justificar. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?

La amargura que reflejaba la voz de Jasper era inconfundible y arrastraba una corriente de recuerdos y emociones que Edward no era capaz de controlar. ¿Jasper todavía le guardaba rencor por lo que había hecho en Forks?

¿Se creía acaso su hermano que había hecho todo lo que había hecho entonces por arrogancia, porque pensaba que tenía todas las respuestas? ¡Diablos no! Había tenido suerte al poder sobrevivir. A veces le entraban tantas ganas de escapar que por la noche enterraba la cara en la almohada y sollozaba, a pesar del desprecio por sí mismo que aquella debilidad le causaba.

—Sólo sabía hacerlo de esa forma, Jasper —contestó Edward—. Era lo único que podía hacer. Sólo tenía tres años más que tú. Tú no querías colaborar, no hacías caso de lo que te decía. La fuerza era lo único que parecía tener algún efecto en ti y para serte sincero, a veces me dolía tanto como a ti.

El pecho de Jasper se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su respiración. Apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Entonces, quizá haya llegado el momento de que emprendamos caminos separados. Ya te has ocupado de mí durante demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees?

Las palabras de Jasper hirieron a Edward.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Jasper asintió.

—Creo que sí.

¡Dios! Edward no podía perder a uno de sus hermanos en aquel momento. Tenían que aprender a superar el pasado. Habían llegado tan lejos.

Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de disculparse. No podía imaginar su vida, o Viviendas Cullen, sin Jasper. Sus hermanos eran la primera razón por la que había levantado aquel negocio. Pero había algo en los ojos de Jasper que le indicaba que una disculpa jamás sería suficiente. El dolor que Jasper llevaba en su interior era demasiado grande para poder aliviarlo con un «Lo siento».

—¿Crees sinceramente que puedes encontrar algo mejor que esto? —le preguntó Edward suavemente. Jasper se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos.

—No lo sé —dijo, tragando con dureza—. Pero creo que es algo que necesito averiguar por mí mismo.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y Edward se levantó, deseando detenerlo. Si hubiera sido Emmett o alguno de sus hermanos pequeños el que hubiera planteado que se marchaba, Edward no habría estado ni la mitad de preocupado.

Al igual que todos los hermanos, tenían sus desacuerdos, pero su relación era básicamente estable.

Pero Jasper era diferente. Si salía por aquella puerta, era posible que jamás volviera.

—Jasper, piensa en lo que estás haciendo.

Su hermano, con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta, lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Sabía que esto tenía que llegar, Edward. Que tenía que ocurrir a la larga, porque no seré capaz de respetarme a mí mismo si no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo y continúo siempre bajo tu ala protectora. Y este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para dar el paso.

Abrumado por una horrible sensación de pérdida, Edward se aferró a lo único que podía retener a Jasper a su lado hasta que las cosas se arreglaran.

—Pero aquí tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Levantaste este negocio de la nada, Edward.

Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer hasta que encuentres a alguien que pueda sustituirme. Quizá incluso Bella pueda hacer mi trabajo. Al principio será difícil y lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor.

Se oyeron sus pasos firmes en el pasillo. La puerta principal se abrió. A los pocos segundos se oyó el ruido de un motor y el chirrido de los neumáticos.

Jasper se había marchado.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	8. CAPITULO OCHO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

**BELLA POV**

Bella permanecía sentada tras su escritorio, con la mirada fija en el lugar en el que antes estaba la camioneta de Edward Cullen.

Por la expresión tormentosa con la que éste había salido del despacho, estaba segura de que allí dentro había ocurrido algo terrible, pero Jasper no le había dicho una sola palabra. Tampoco Edward había dicho nada durante los quince minutos que habían transcurrido desde entonces. ¿Habría despedido a su hermano? ¿Habría sido solamente una pelea entre hermanos que se habría olvidado antes de que llegara el mediodía?

No sabía por qué, pero lo dudaba. El silencio era demasiado pesado y el chirrido de los neumáticos de Jasper demasiado contundente para que aquel incidente no fuera algo serio.

¿Qué debería hacer ella? ¿Continuar como si nada hubiera pasado o acercarse al despacho de Edward para ver si podía hacer algo por él?

Se levantó, se alisó las arrugas del vestido y rodeó el escritorio. Intentó amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos para poder ver a Edward antes de decidir si debía o no interrumpirlo.

Seguramente él preferiría no ser molestado.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta y Edward estaba sentado tras el escritorio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Desde luego, no parecía un hombre que necesitara ayuda de nadie. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza, Bella reconoció el sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos.

Se sentía herido. Evidentemente, Edward Cullen era tan vulnerable como cualquier otro ser humano. Vacilante, cruzó el pasillo, preguntándose qué iba a hacer o decir cuando hubiera llegado al despacho. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado entre él y su hermano, pero Edward había acudido en su ayuda cuando ella estaba en una situación desesperada y quería devolverle el favor.

Continuó acercándose, suponiendo que al oírla, Edward adoptaría la dura expresión que siempre lo acompañaba. Seguramente le preguntaría con su tono más profesional qué era lo que quería. Pero inesperadamente, volvió la silla y se quedó mirándola en silencio.

Bella se acercó hasta él y posó las manos tentativamente en sus antebrazos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de consolarlo con un abrazo.

Edward no respondió. No se movía. La miraba como si estuviera experimentando el mismo deseo de abrazarla que ella. Bella pensó que iba a estrecharla contra él, que iba a apoyar la mejilla en su pecho, pero el sonido de la voz de Emmett la hizo apartarse rápidamente.

—¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo? —preguntó, desde la oficina de la entrada.

Bella se enderezó y retrocedió antes de que Chad apareciera en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Vaya, estáis aquí! ¿Qué pasa?

Como Edward tardaba en contestar, Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estaban dictándote una carta? —preguntó, guiñándole el ojo a Bella.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y fijó la mirada en Edward, que la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Estaba comprobando unos datos —dijo, incapaz de encontrar otra justificación.

—¿Y qué tal estaban? —preguntó Emmett.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Pues los datos que estabas comprobando.

—Bien —admitió ella—. Estaban bien —salió por la puerta y volvió hasta su escritorio.

**EDWARD POV**

—¿Qué le ha pasa a Jasper? —preguntó Emmett en cuanto Bella desapareció—. Ayer me dijo que había dejado los cheques para pagar el segundo pedido de cemento encima del escritorio, pero no están allí. Cuando le he llamado al móvil para preguntarle por qué, me ha dicho que hablara contigo.

—Se ha ido —se limitó a decir Edward.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que se ha ido, quiere trabajar por su cuenta.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—No me lo ha dicho.

—¿Se va a dedicar a construir casas?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Ese hombre está loco. Podemos ganar mucho más trabajando juntos que por separado.

—No creo que el problema sea el dinero —contestó Edward.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

El problema era el pasado, las cosas que él y Jasper habían dicho, las cosas que no se podían olvidar. El problema era el amor y el odio que unía y separaba a los dos hermanos, pero Edward no iba a explicárselo. Estaba convencido de que en el fondo, Emmett ya lo sabía.

—Volverá —dijo, deseando que fuera verdad.

—Estoy seguro —replicó Emmett—. Jasper ha estado contigo desde el principio. Me cuesta imaginarme que ahora haya decidido darle la espalda a todo esto.

—Jasper ha cambiado —le dijo Edward—. Creo que le pasa algo.

Emmett arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Estás saliendo últimamente con él?

—No, antes solíamos ir al cine o a algún pub.

Ya sabes, como hacíamos también contigo cuando no estabas tan ocupado. Pero ya no me llama y cuando lo llamo yo, siempre me dice que tiene otros planes.

—Él dice que no está saliendo con nadie.

¿Crees que estará jugando o derrochando de alguna manera su dinero?

—¿Pero no crees que eso lo motivaría a intentar conservar su trabajo en vez de a abandonarlo?

—No lo sé. Jasper es una persona de la que se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—¿Quieres decir que es posible que tenga problemas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Me gustaría saberlo.

**BELLA POV**

Aburrida. ¡Dios, Bella estaba aburrida! Llevaba trabajando para Edward más de dos semanas y cada vez tenía menos cosas que hacer.

Disimulando un bostezo, miró el reloj de pared y contó las horas y los minutos que quedaban hasta las cinco: tres horas y ocho minutos. Sincronizó su reloj con el de la oficina y fijó la mirada en el teléfono, suplicándole en silencio que sonara. Ya había entrevistado a todas las personas que habían llamado para solicitar el puesto de vendedor y había hecho las pertinentes recomendaciones a Edward. Éste había pensado entrevistar a los tres candidatos al día siguiente, pero ella odiaba pensar que iba a entrevistarlos tan pronto.

Porque la única tarea en la que realmente había sido efectiva tocaba a su fin. Edward le había prometido prepararla en algún momento, pero desde que Jasper se había ido, no había tenido tiempo. De modo que Bella no tenía nada que hacer, salvo contestar al teléfono y esperar la oportunidad de hacer otra entrevista que interrumpiera su tedio, a pesar del trabajo que se iba amontonando sobre el escritorio de Jasper. Si Edward le dedicara algunos minutos de su tiempo, o al menos le diera permiso para echarle un vistazo al trabajo pendiente, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero la mayor parte de los días, estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar con ella siquiera.

El teléfono sonó y Bella contestó rápidamente.

—Viviendas Cullen. Urbanización New Moon.

Era Angela Weber una de las agentes inmobiliarias que le había recomendado a Edward, devolviéndole la llamada. Bella le indicó la hora a la que tendría que reunirse y colgó el auricular. Al cabo de un rato, lo descolgó y llamó a sus hijos.

—Mamá, estamos bien. ¿Por qué nos llamas todo el rato? —preguntó Mackenzie cuando su niñera, Jessica, le pasó el teléfono.

—Porque os echo de menos —respondió Bella—.

¿Cómo está Sophia?

—Está bien.

—¿Y Charlie?

—Bien también.

—¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

Mackenzie no contestó directamente, pero su grito estuvo a punto de ensordecer a Bella cuando llamó a su hermano. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hablar ella.

—Está jugando al Nintendo —le explicó—.

Quiere saber cuándo vas a volver a traer el coche de tu jefe.

—Probablemente nunca. Nuestro coche funciona perfectamente desde que le cambiamos la batería. ¿Sophia no quiere decirme hola?

—Está en el patio, montando en el triciclo con Mike.

Mike era el hijo de Jesica. Sólo tenía seis meses más que Sophia y era el único niño del vecindario.

—Muy bien. No la molestes. Nos veremos dentro de unas horas.

Mackenzie se despidió de su madre y Bella colgó el teléfono. Ya estaba bien de llamar a sus hijos. Pero después de haber trabajado en Joanna's, donde no tenía un solo minuto libre, aquella calma la estaba volviendo loca. Ella quería que aquel trabajo le sirviera para construir las bases del futuro que quería para ella y para sus hijos. No quería que Edward le pagara doscientos cincuenta dólares al mes sólo porque era una antigua amiga a la que no podía negar un puesto de trabajo. Si hubiera tenido más experiencia en el trabajo de oficina, podría haberse encargado de los papeles que tenía Jasper encima de su mesa.

Desgraciadamente, lo único que sabía hacer era llevar una casa. Podía cocinar y coser como la mejor. Era una gran decoradora. Y sabía limpiar. Pero ninguna de aquellas habilidades era muy útil en su situación. ¿O sí?

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Si Edward no tenía tiempo para enseñarle su trabajo, quizá pudiera ayudarlo en otras áreas. A juzgar por lo vacíos que estaban los armarios de la cocina y de la capa de polvo que cubría sus muebles, le hacía más falta un ama de llaves y una cocinera que una secretaria.

Y ella era una gran cocinera.

**EDWARD POV**

Había algo que olía a gloria.

Intentando no dejar de atender a lo que Aro Vulturi le estaba diciendo por teléfono, Edward estiró el cuello y olfateó con fricción. Pollo asado, con cebolla. O quizá fuera carne con cebolla, pero olía como si alguien estuviera cocinando.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hum?

—¿Qué me dices?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el índice de interés. ¿Estás dispuesto a subirlo medio punto? De otra forma, no creo que pueda concederte ese crédito.

¿De dónde procedía aquel olor? ¿Estaría alguien haciendo una barbacoa? Los vecinos más cercanos estaban a más de dos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Aro.

—Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Cómo que qué quiero! Necesito una respuesta.

Edward no podía darle una respuesta porque ni siquiera se acordaba de la pregunta. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en la cena. Llevaba casi ocho horas encerrado en su despacho y no había parado ni para comer. Estaba hambriento, cansado y enfadado por la cantidad de trabajo que se había visto obligado a asumir con la ausencia de Jasper y preocupado por todo lo que todavía quedaba por hacer. Y no conseguía entender por qué de pronto su casa olía como un día de vacaciones de invierno cuando estaban en agosto.

—Lo siento. Tengo que dejarte, Aro. Creo que alguien está haciendo carne estofada en mi cocina.

—¿Lo crees? ¿No lo sabes?

—No estoy seguro de lo que es.

—Pero.

—Mañana te llamaré.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Edward se dejó orientar por su olfato y llegó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Bella cocinando.

—Hola —lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward—. Son las cuatro y media de la tarde, se supone que deberías estar en la oficina.

—En la oficina no hay nada que hacer. No ha habido nada que hacer desde hace dos semanas.

Y no creo que te apetezca pagarme doscientos cincuenta dólares por estar sentada en mi mesa. Así que me he traído el teléfono inalámbrico y he decidido hacer algo útil.

Edward miró el vapor que despedía el guiso de carne, zanahorias, cebollas y patatas que Bella acababa de destapar.

—Sabía que era carne estofada.

Bella alzó la mirada mientras apartaba la tapa.

—Es lo único que podía hacer sin tener que ir a comprar. Iba a preguntarte si te parecía bien que descongelara la carne, pero llevas horas hablando por teléfono. Así que he llamado a Emmett y él me ha dicho que hiciera lo que me pareciera conveniente.

—¿Y has decidido prepararme una cena?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que comer. Estoy segura de que ya estás cansado de comer en restaurantes y por lo menos de esta forma hago algo a cambio del dinero que me pagas. Espero que no te importe.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando tomar una decisión. Si su secretaria hubiera sido otra persona, por ejemplo una anciana de pelo gris, no se lo habría pensado dos veces.

Le habría dado las gracias y habría disfrutado de la cena. Pero siendo su secretaria la mismísima chica de sus sueños de adolescente la que estaba en su cocina, le parecía una situación demasiado personal. De hecho, desde el día en que Jasper se había marchado, había intentado guardar las distancias. Si no lo hacía, podía verse obligado a sacar adelante a otra familia y no tenía intención de repetir aquella fase de su vida.

—No me importa, pero tampoco espero que lo hagas —dijo, rodeando la cocina. En la mesa encontró un cuenco con ensalada de manzana.

—Supongo que te parecerá un poco extraño —le comentó Bella—, pero no he encontrado nada, aparte de las manzanas. Esta noche iré al supermercado y la cena de mañana será mejor.

«¿La cena de mañana?» De modo que pensaba convertir aquello en una costumbre. Edward abrió la boca para explicarle que no tenía por qué cocinar todos los días para él, pero la comida olía maravillosamente y Bella parecía satisfecha, de modo que decidió ahorrarse el «nunca más» para más tarde.

—Tiene un aspecto magnífico.

—Gracias.

Bella llevó un plato a la mesa y comenzó a servirlo.

—¿Pero voy a comer solo? —preguntó Edward.

Bella miró el reloj.

—A no ser que quieras invitar a alguien, me temo que sí. Sólo tengo tiempo para limpiar la cocina. Después tengo que ir a buscar a mis hijos.

Saber que iba a comer solo disipó la sensación de intimidad. Incluso se sintió avergonzado por haberse precipitado a pensar que probablemente Bella estuviera buscando una forma de acercamiento. Pero en vez de experimentar el alivio que esperaba, se sentía ligeramente desilusionado. Al parecer, el estofado no quería decir nada.

—¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesta a cocinar como parte del trabajo?

—Sólo hasta que aprenda algo más sobre las ventas. Me he matriculado en un curso a distancia para conseguir los créditos obligatorios y empezar a preparar el examen para obtener la licencia. Y estoy deseando que tengas un rato para explicarme lo que puedo hacer en la oficina. Mientras tanto, he pensado que podía ayudarte limpiando, encargándome de la lavadora y ese tipo de cosas. Me pagas demasiado por contestar al teléfono.

Parecía sincera. Edward no podía menos que admirar sus valores morales. Y él no tenía nada que perder. Mientras Bella continuara encargándose de las labores de oficina que tenía asignadas, podía ocuparse también de la casa. ¿Por qué iba a negarse a que le hiciera la comida o se encargara de la ropa?

Cortó un trozo de carne y lo probó.

Delicioso. Incluso mejor de lo que su olor prometía.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Bella desde el fregadero.

—Excelente —sonrió por primera vez, desde que la había descubierto en la cocina—. Te daré dinero para que puedas ir a comprar.

—¿Tienes alguna apetencia en especial?

Edward probó la ensalada y le sorprendió descubrir que estaba tan buena como el estofado.

—Pastel de carne —dijo con decisión—. Hace más de quince años que no como pastel de carne.

**JASPER POV**

Jasper estaba agotado. Habían pasado semanas desde que había dejado Viviendas Cullen, pero la última persona a la que le apetecía ver, aparte de a Edward, era a Emmett esperándolo en los escalones de la entrada de su casa al volver de un día tan largo.

—¿Te ha dicho Edward que vinieras? —le preguntó por la ventanilla del coche.

Emmett se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—¿Te molestaría que lo hubiera hecho? —respondió Emmett, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

Sin apagar el motor, Jasper fijó la mirada en el reflejo de los faros del coche sobre la puerta del garaje.

—Son más de las doce y sé que tienes que madrugar —dijo—. Sólo quiero ahorrarte la molestia de que tengas que quedarte un rato más si es Edward el que está detrás de tu visita. Porque si es él el que te envía, no tengo nada más que decir.

Emmett se irguió, sorprendido y ofendido por aquella declaración. Pero Jasper no iba a disculparse. Si no era duro con Edward y con el resto de sus hermanos, terminaría trabajando con ellos otra vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Emmett—. Edward ha sido muy bueno contigo. Ha sido bueno con todos nosotros. ¿No crees que estás siendo muy ingrato?

—¿Ingrato?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Eran la gratitud y el respeto los que lo habían mantenido atado a Edward. Había pasado los últimos diez años de su vida ayudando a Edward a levantar su negocio, intentando pagarle a su hermano todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ellos cuando eran pequeños. Pero al final, se había dado cuenta de que había contraído con Edward una deuda que jamás podría satisfacer.

No podía hacer nada para transformar el pasado.

—Creo que ya es hora de que haga algo nuevo —contestó.

Sabía que Emmett nunca podría comprender lo que sentía. Su hermano estaba más que satisfecho con poder trabajar como contratista para Edward y probablemente estaría feliz en aquel puesto durante el resto de su vida.

—¿No ganabas suficiente dinero? —le preguntó Emmett.

Jasper miró por encima de Emmett hacia la casa que había comprado unos meses atrás.

Situada en la zona más alta de una urbanización, era un bonito lugar. Todavía no había terminado el jardín ni había amueblado todas las habitaciones, pero lo consideraba como una inversión. Pensaba venderla al cabo de unos años y comprar otra más grande. Quizá para entonces tuviera su propia familia y necesitara más espacio.

—No es cuestión de dinero. Quiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Emmett se recostó en el coche y le dio una patada a una piedra.

—Yo no quiero sentirme en medio de los dos —dijo por fin.

—No creo que sea posible permanecer neutral y continuar siendo fiel a Edward. Lo comprendí y lo acepté cuando me fui. Sé lo que sientes por él.

—Le debo mucho a Edward, pero no voy a renunciar a uno de mis hermanos por otro.

Jasper sonrió. Él pensaba que tendría que separarse de toda su familia para conquistar su libertad, pero Emmett parecía estar ofreciéndole una alternativa, al menos en lo que a él concernía.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco.

—De nada —Emmett se apartó del coche—.

¿Quieres que salgamos mañana por la noche a tomar algo?

—No puedo —contestó Jasper—. Ya he quedado.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos en medido de la oscuridad, escrutando el rostro de su hermano. Jasper esperaba que empezara a interrogarlo, como había hecho Edward, sobre cómo pasaba las noches. Pero no lo hizo.

Al cabo de un momento, se limitó a asentir.

—De acuerdo. Tienes mi número de teléfono. Y se fue.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

Maya Masen Cullen

Max kaDaR

LooRee 


	9. CAPITULO NUEVE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

**EDWARD POV**

Edward nunca había odiado los fines de semana, pero mientras caminaba por su casa vacía el sábado por la tarde, tenía que admitir que estaba empezando a aborrecerlos.

Sin Lauren ocupando sus noches, sin poder hablar con Jasper y sin que nadie lo llamara, tenía poco que hacer, aparte de encerrarse en la oficina y trabajar como hacía cada día.

Merodeó por la cocina, preguntándose qué podría cenar. Tras comprobar el estado de su refrigerador, decidió salir. El silencio de la casa comenzaba a resultarle abrumador.

Necesitaba estar con gente, necesitaba algo que lo distrajera de sus habituales pensamientos sobre escrituras, terrenos y créditos.

¿Y si llamaba a Lauren? Juntos siempre lo pasaban bien. Podían ir a cenar, o al cine y quizá volver juntos a casa más tarde.

Pero si se ponía en contacto con Lauren volverían a la situación en la que antes se encontraban: ella esperaría una relación más comprometida y él sería incapaz de dársela.

No, quería a Lauren lo suficiente como para dejarla en paz.

Siempre podía llamar a alguno de sus hermanos, decidió. Pero Emmett estaba en Seeatle y Alec y Seth a más de seis horas de viaje y no le apetecía conducir. Por supuesto, no iba a ponerse en contacto con Jasper. Él y Jasper llevaban casi un mes sin hablarse. No habían vuelto a verse desde el día en que Jasper había salido de su despacho y aquel no era el momento para tender puentes. Tampoco creía, después de lo que Emmett le había contado, que Jasper quisiera saber nada de él.

Podía buscar en su agenda y llamar a alguna de las chicas con las que había salido en el pasado. O podía llamar a Bella.

Había tenido la tentación de hacerlo en otras ocasiones, aunque al final había optado por no hacerlo. Pero no le haría ningún daño llamarla. En cualquier caso, la veía casi a diario. Llevaba un par de semanas limpiando y cocinando para él y sus esfuerzos habían supuesto una gran diferencia en su vida. Los armarios de la cocina estaban llenos de conservas caseras: pepinillos en vinagre, mermelada de fresa y melocotones en conserva.

No había ni una sola mota de polvo a la vista. Y toda la casa olía a galletas de chocolate. Edward nunca había tenido a nadie que se ocupara de él y estaba empezando a pensar que había sido una gran idea contratarla.

Un hombre podía acostumbrarse a aquellas comodidades, decidió. El único problema eran las horas en las que ella no estaba. Le había dejado comida suficiente para el fin de semana, pero aun así, había algo que echaba de menos cuando Bella no estaba. Lo sentía con más fuerza a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y estaba empezando a temer que fuera su presencia física.

Aquello era una locura. Simplemente, estaba aburrido. O quizá se sintiera solo. En cualquier caso, Bella era una vieja amiga. No le haría ningún daño llamarla.

Levantó el teléfono y volvió a colgarlo.

Tenía que encontrar alguna razón, alguna excusa para llamarla.

Podía decirle que se le había estropeado la aspiradora y pedirle prestada la suya.

No, porque en ese caso tendría que romper la aspiradora.

¿Y si la llamaba para preguntarle qué pensaba del trabajo que estaba haciendo Angela?

Podía hacerlo, sí, pero se pondría en evidencia. Bella había sido la primera en entrevistar y recomendar a Angela y ya había vendido cuatro casas en la primera semana de trabajo. Estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo y todo el mundo lo sabía.

¿Y si le dijera que al día siguiente tenía una cena y que le gustaría contratarla para que se encargara ella de prepararla?

Edward se frotó la barbilla. Era una posibilidad. Estaba pensando en cómo adornar la historia con una lista de invitados cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que le indicó que no iba a tener que mentir.

**BELLA POV**

—¿Cuándo va a venir a buscarnos papá? —preguntó Mackenzie.

Estaba de pie en una silla, al lado de Bella y frente al mostrador de la cocina, tendiéndole los calabacines que su madre acababa de asar.

Charlie estaba poniendo la mesa para la cena y Sophia fingía lavar los platos que se amontonaban en el fregadero.

—Hace casi un mes que no viene —se quejó Charlie, malhumorado—. Ahora que hemos empezado el colegio sólo podemos ir a Forks los fines de semana. ¿Por qué no ha venido?

¿Le has dicho que no venga?

—No, claro que no —respondió Bella, intentando no enfadarse a pesar del tono acusatorio de su hijo.

—¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. Os ha llamado de vez en cuando —contestó, intentando ser positiva.

Pero en realidad, no sabía cómo explicarles la repentina negligencia de su marido. Les había prometido a los niños irlos a buscar en un par de ocasiones y había llamado en el último momento para cancelar la cita.

¿Estaría saliendo con alguien? Sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera trabajando para Edward. De modo que quizá hubiera decidido castigarla asegurándose de que no iba a quedarse él cuidando a los niños en el caso de que Edward y ella quisieran salir juntos. Tratándose de Jacob cualquier cosa era posible.

—A lo mejor está muy ocupado.

—¿Demasiado ocupado para venir a buscarnos? —replicó Mackenzie.

—Estoy segura de que vendrá pronto. Si queréis, podéis llamarlo después de cenar.

—Yo no quiero hablar con él —gruñó Charlie dejando caer los cubiertos bruscamente al lado de cada plato.

—Charlie siempre está de mal humor —se quejó Mackenzie, haciéndole burla a su hermano—. Yo sí quiero hablar con papá.

—¡Yo también! —se sumó Sophia.

Bella se secó las manos, apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Sophia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—En cuanto terminemos de cenar lo llamaremos y los que quieran podrán hablar con él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo en el momento en el que Bella estaba abriendo el horno. Rápidamente sacó el pan con los calabacines y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero Charlie ya había abierto.

—¿Está tu madre en casa?

Bella reconoció instantáneamente aquella voz y deseó haberse arreglado. Los sábados rara vez se molestaba en arreglarse el pelo o en maquillarse y aquel sábado no era diferente.

Había pasado la tarde jugando en el patio con los niños, un juego que había terminado convertido en una pelea de agua hasta que el señor Eleazar había salido a regañarlos porque le habían mojado la ventana del dormitorio con la manguera.

—¡Edward! No esperaba verte hoy —dijo.

Edward estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, en vez de con el traje y la corbata que habitualmente llevaba.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus propios pantalones cortos y la camiseta, esperando que por alguna especie de milagro, al menos estuvieran limpios.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba por esta zona y he venido a traerte esto.

Alzó la mano y le mostró la chaqueta que acompañaba su traje de color lavanda. Bel lase la había dejado en la oficina unos días atrás y se había olvidado de llevarla a casa.

Pero desde luego, la chaqueta no era tan importante como para justificar un viaje hasta allí.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—De nada —Edward vio entonces a Charlie, que continuaba entre ellos, mirándolo con franca curiosidad—. ¿Así que este es tu hijo?

—Sí, este es Charlie. Tiene diez años.

—¿La camioneta que trajo mi madre hace unas semanas a casa era tuya? —preguntó Charlie.

—Si era igual que esa, sí —contestó Edward señalando la camioneta que había dejado aparcada en la acera.

—Sí, es esa tan chula —dijo Charlie—. Cuando yo sea mayor, me compraré una igual.

—Para entonces habrá otros modelos que te gustarán todavía más, te lo aseguro —repuso Edward.

Mackenzie y Sophia habían seguido a Bella hacia la puerta y en ese momento se arremolinaban alrededor de Charlie para poder ver a su visitante, de modo que Bella también las presentó.

—Esta es Sophia, mi hija más pequeña y esta Mackenzie, que tiene casi seis años. Este es mi jefe —les explicó a sus hijos—. Se llama señor Cullen.

—Pero podéis llamarme Edward.

Se produjo un embarazoso silencio mientras Bella intentaba decidir si debía invitarlo o no. Echaba de menos la compañía de un adulto, pero Edward difícilmente encajaba en el molde de un amigo con el que pudiera mantener una relación exclusivamente platónica. Era demasiado atractivo y ella sabía demasiadas cosas sobre su pasado.

Aun así, el día que Jasper se había ido de la oficina, había descubierto que también poseía un lado sensible. Por las noches, cuando se encontraba en ese estado intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia, a menudo revivía el momento en el que le había tocado el brazo y él la había mirado con expresión anhelante.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Has cenado? —le preguntó Bella. Los buenos modales que sus padres le habían inculcado se impusieron al sentido común—. Íbamos a empezar a cenar y hay comida de sobra si quieres unirte a nosotros.

Creía que Edward declinaría la invitación. De hecho, esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Estás segura de que no será una molestia?

Bella se acobardó. Si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían por Forks, Edward tenía una afición especial a las aventuras amorosas y ella acababa de invitarlo a cenar.

—Claro que no es una molestia —se oyó decir a sí misma—. Charlie, ¿por qué no pones un plato más?

Por una vez, Charlie obedeció sin protestar.

Y puesto que Edward iba a cenar con ellos, Bella decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era fingir que le apetecía que estuviera allí.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —le preguntó—. ¿Una copa de vino, un refresco?

—Si tienes, tomaré un refresco. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—No ya está todo listo. ¿Por qué no te sientas y te pones cómodo? —sugirió, señalando hacia la sala.

Edward aceptó sus sugerencia y Bella se metió en la cocina para servirle el refresco. Llamó a Mackenzie para que se la llevara y terminó de preparar la ensalada. La cena parecía un poco escasa con un solo plato y la ensalada.

Desde luego, no era una cena que le enorgulleciera compartir con su jefe. Pero le gustara o no, Edward estaba allí y ya no tenía tiempo de improvisar otra cosa. Ni de arreglarse.

Miró su reflejo en la ventana que había encima del fregadero y rápidamente intentó arreglarse la cola de caballo. Pero sin un cepillo a mano, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

No importaba, se dijo a sí misma, renunciando a dominar su melena. No pretendía impresionar a Edward. En cualquier caso, no podía permitirse el lujo de intimar excesivamente con él.

Mientras buscaba por la cocina el aderezo para la ensalada, oyó a Charlie hablándole a Edward de su equipo de fútbol. Por lo que le oía decir, debía estar enseñándole todas las fotos y los trofeos. Después las niñas comenzaron a llevarle sus muñecas y accesorios y para cuando la cena estuvo en la mesa, Edward estaba rodeado de juguetes, trofeos y muñecos de peluche.

Bella comprendió divertida que los niños asustarían a Edward mucho antes de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de decir nada.

—Espero que no te sientas abrumado por los niños —le dijo, cuando Charlie y sus hermanas fueron a lavarse las manos—. No tenemos muchas visitas.

—Prácticamente crié solo a mis cuatro hermanos. Para mí los niños no son nada nuevo.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba y Bella admitió a regañadientes que le gustaba que Edward sonriera. Tenía unos dientes magníficos, una barbilla fuerte y pómulos marcados. Pero su atractivo iba mucho más allá de sus facciones. El Edward al que ella había conocido en el instituto era un joven engreído y seductor. El Edward maduro le inspiraba mucha más confianza, lo que a sus ojos le hacía parecer mucho más sexy.

El adolescente duro y renegado había conseguido labrarse un futuro. No le extrañaba que la pobre Tanya se hubiera enamorado tan locamente de él.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Edward mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

—Me estaba acordando del chico al que conocí en el instituto —contestó, confesando sólo parte de la verdad.

—¿Crees que he cambiado?'

—Creo que sí, mucho.

Edward la estudió en silencio.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Bella Black es una persona distinta de Bella Swan?

—No del todo.

—A veces te miro y veo a la despreocupada reina de nuestro curso.

Bella sonrió, recordando su momento de gloria, pero su sonrisa se marchitó cuando Edward continuó hablando.

—Pero otras veces veo en tu rostro una tristeza que antes no estaba y me pregunto quién la habrá puesto allí. Supongo que habrá sido Jacob.

Su expresión era tan intensa que Bella no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo. No esperaba que fuera tan directo. En el trabajo mantenían su relación en un nivel puramente formal. De hecho, en muchas ocasiones Edward se comportaba como si en realidad prefiriera que Bella no anduviera por allí. Y una cosa que Bella había tenido muy clara desde el primer momento era que Edward no quería hablar de Forks, no quería revivir los viejos tiempos.

Lo cual era también preferible para Bella.

Pero entonces, ¿a qué venía aquel repentino interés por el pasado?

Edward parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, pero en aquel momento llegaron los niños, hablando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y pareció pensárselo mejor. Dedicó a partir de entonces su atención a pasarle a Bella los platos para que pudiera ir sirviendo la comida y escuchó atentamente la conversación de Charlie y las niñas, que se pasaron la cena hablando del colegio, los juguetes que querían para Navidad y de cómo habían tenido que terminar la batalla de agua por culpa del señor Eleazar.

Cuando las niñas abandonaron la mesa para seguir jugando, Charlie comenzó a contarle a Edward lo mucho que había disfrutado con su padre en las Montaña durante el verano.

—Yo también iba por allí cuando era pequeño —le dijo Edward—. Mis hermanos y yo no teníamos un Jeep para subir, pero solíamos utilizar mi camioneta. Una vez, el motor se paró en el peor momento posible y pensamos que íbamos a rodar hasta el final.

—¿Y os caísteis? —preguntó Charlie, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No, conseguí poner el motor en marcha otra vez y fuimos bajando lentamente.

—¿Y tu padre se enfadó cuando se enteró de lo que os había estado a punto de pasar?

—No se enteró.

—¿Y tu madre?

Edward vaciló el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle preguntarse a Bella si las preguntas de Charlie lo estarían molestando. Ella no recordaba a los padres de Edward. Dudaba que los hubiera visto nunca. No participaban en las actividades del pueblo y tampoco iban a los partidos de fútbol del instituto, como solían hacer los padres de Jacob.

Bella sabía que Edward y su familia eran pobres y suponía que también orgullosos, pero nada más.

—Mi madre estaba enferma. Intentábamos no contarle nada que pudiera afectarla.

—¿Qué le pasaba?

—Charlie —lo interrumpió Bella—, ¿por qué no te vas a ver la televisión? Son las siete.

Seguro que están poniendo algo divertido.

—No, no pasa nada —contestó Edward—. Mi madre tenía esclerosis múltiple.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Es una enfermedad que tiene efectos diferentes según las personas. Por alguna razón, en mi madre el efecto degenerativo fue muy rápido. A los cinco años de que se la diagnosticaran, no podía ni caminar ni utilizar las manos. Cinco años después, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Charlie estaba horrorizado.

—¿Entonces qué podía hacer?

Bella se aclaró la garganta, deseando que su hijo pudiera interpretar las señales que mostraba el cuerpo de Edward. Éstas indicaban claramente que el tema de su madre lo afectaba muy intensamente. Pero Charlie era solo un niño y la curiosidad le podía.

—Sólo podía oír —le explicó Edward—. Y a veces intentaba reír.

—¿Y ahora dónde está? —quiso saber Charlie.

—Murió un año después de que yo saliera del instituto.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Ya está bien de preguntas —dijo Bella y comprendió que por fin su hijo había advertido la firmeza de su voz, porque la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Vete a ver la televisión.

—Jo, mamá, sólo estaba hablando con él.

—Hazlo que te he dicho —insistió.

Cuando Charlie abandonó la habitación, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre —le dijo—. No lo sabía. A tu edad, debió ser algo muy difícil.

—No fue mi edad lo que lo hizo difícil —repuso, pero rápidamente añadió—: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

—¿Entonces de qué te apetece hablar? —preguntó.

Después de haber cenado con él, encontraba extrañamente difícil dejarlo marchar. Había sido muy amable con los niños y había resultado muy agradable tenerlo a su lado.

Edward la ayudó a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina.

—¿Y a ti cómo te han ido las cosas desde entonces? —le preguntó a Bella.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó ella, vaciando la comida de los platos.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre Jacob y tú? En el instituto estabais muy enamorados.

—Tuvimos muchos problemas —contestó—. Su padre fue uno de ellos.

Edward terminó de recoger la mesa mientras ella volvía a meter el pan en el horno.

—Así que el problema fue Billy —comentó Edward cuando regresó a la cocina.

—Sí, era excesivamente controlador y estaba completamente ciego en todo lo que se refería a Jacob. Se negaba a dejarlo crecer y Jacob no tenía suficiente confianza como para tomar decisiones por sí mismo. Yo intenté convencerlo de que sería preferible que viviéramos por nuestra cuenta. Estaba segura de que si Jacob asumía su responsabilidad como padre y marido, las cosas podrían funcionar. Además, me sentía como una invitada viviendo en casa de sus padres. Sé que a la gente le cuesta comprenderlo porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pero lo odiaba.

No teníamos ninguna clase de intimidad. Sus padres estaban al corriente de todas nuestras discusiones y me miraban con desaprobación cuando—Bella se interrumpió bruscamente.

Había estado a punto de hablarle de las numerosas aventuras de Jacob. Había tenido tan pocas oportunidades de hablar con alguien que había olvidado que Edward no podría mostrar ninguna simpatía hacia ella, puesto que era probable que él le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Tanya.

—¿Cuando qué? —insistió.

—No importa.

Edward la miró con curiosidad, pero Sophia y Mackenzie entraron en la cocina en aquel momento y evitaron que Bella tuviera que enfrentarse a la expresión interrogante de sus ojos.

—Dijiste que llamaríamos a papá esta noche —le recordaron.

Normalmente, Bella les habría pedido a sus hijas que esperaran hasta que hubiera terminado de lavar los platos, pero necesitaba rápidamente un motivo de distracción, de modo que levantó el teléfono y marcó el número.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver si Charlie quiere hablar con papá?

Mackenzie le dio un codazo a su hermana.

—Ve a decirle a Charlie que estamos llamando a papá.

Sophia fue a buscar a su hermano, Mackenzie se hizo cargo del teléfono y Bella y Edward volvieron al cuarto de estar. Al cabo de un minuto, Mackenzie entró en el cuarto de estar y anunció que su padre no estaba en casa.

—¿Puedo llamar a los abuelos? —preguntó—. A lo mejor pueden venir ellos a buscarnos.

—Los abuelos se acuestan pronto —le recordó, mientras intentaba inventar una excusa conveniente.

—Pero no tan pronto —repuso Charlie, acercándose a Sophia.

Evidentemente, Charlie había cambiado de opinión sobre la idea de llamar a Forks.

Desde el divorcio, eran frecuentes en él aquellos cambios de humor.

—¿Quieres hablar con el abuelo? —le preguntó Bella.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno.

Esperando que pudiera al menos mantener una relación de confianza con su abuelo que le diera alguna estabilidad, Bella tragó saliva y aceptó.

—De acuerdo. Venid.

En aquella ocasión, marcó el número y le tendió el teléfono a Charlie. Edward estaba en la entrada de la cocina, observando la escena con curiosidad. Las niñas aguardaban expectantes a su lado.

—Hola abuelo. Soy Charlie. Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo también te echo de menos. ¿Dónde está papá? Hace mucho que no viene a buscarnos.

¿Qué? Charlie miró a Bella y ésta supo que acababan de mencionarla. Y dudaba que hubiera sido para algo bueno. Con Billy, nunca lo era.

—No lo sé. Ella nunca lo ha dicho. Papá siempre venía a buscarnos. Se lo preguntaré, pero a lo mejor no puede.

Charlie bajó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella.

—Él quiere vernos —le dijo.

—Magnífico. ¿Y por qué no viene a buscaros?

—Dice que te toca a ti llevarnos.

¿Que le tocaba a ella? Charlie lo hacía sonar como si fuera una especie de obligación, pero siempre había sido Jacob el que se encargaba de ir a buscarlos. Miró a Edward, deseando intimidad y éste pareció comprenderla porque se fue inmediatamente al cuarto de estar.

—Cariño, lo haría si pudiera —dijo Bella bajando la voz—, pero mi coche es muy viejo y no creo que sea recomendable salir con él de la ciudad.

—Pero lo llevas todos los días al trabajo.

—Claro que sí, pero el trabajo está a sólo quince minutos de casa. Si se estropea, siempre puedo llamar a alguien. Afuera, en el desierto, no hay nadie a quien llamar.

—¿Entonces?

—Es demasiado peligroso, Charlie.¿No me has entendido? Tendríamos que llevar a las niñas.

Los neumáticos están muy gastados.

—Siempre encuentras alguna excusa. ¡Hace un mes que no vemos a papá, pero a ti no te importa!

Bella era consciente de que Edward continuaba en la otra habitación. Le había ofrecido un poco de intimidad al marcharse, pero dudaba que no estuviera oyendo su conversación. Su casa no era suficientemente grande como para evitar que llegaran hasta él los reproches de Charlie.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no lo hayáis visto, Charlie y lo sabes.

—¿,Entonces de quién es la culpa? ¿De papá?

¡Sí!, quería gritar Bella, pero en aquella situación ella era la única persona adulta y estaba decidida a actuar como tal.

—Yo no quiero repartir culpas. Las cosas no funcionan así.

—Venga, mamá. Estoy seguro de que el coche llegará.

—Cariño, te prometo que te llevaría a Forks si pudiera, pero no puedo. ¿Qué ocurriría si se estropeara? Entonces sí que tendríamos problemas serios.

Charlie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tomó el teléfono otra vez.

—Tienes razón. No quiere llevarnos. No nos deja ver a nuestro padre.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar por aquella injusta acusación, justo en el momento en el que Edward entró en la cocina.

—Dile a tu abuelo que espere —le dijo al niño—. Estarás allí dentro de un par de horas.

—¿Qué? —Bella miró a Edward completamente estupefacta.

—Será mejor que salgamos antes de que se haga tarde.

—¿Vas a llevarnos a Forks?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un viaje muy largo. Regresaremos muy tarde y además, mañana habría que traer a los niños.

—¿No los traerá Jacob?

—No lo sé. No está en casa, de modo que no puedo preguntárselo.

Charlie miró a su madre.

—¿Y no os podéis quedar allí?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Bella.

—Con los abuelos —contestó Mackenzie, como si aquella respuesta debiera ser obvia para todo el mundo.

Bella intentó no rechazarla abiertamente.

—Escuchad, niños, no podemos pedirle a Edward que se pase allí toda la noche.

Esperaba que Edward la ayudara arguyendo que tenía que hacer algo al día siguiente, pero no lo hizo; se limitó a mirar el rostro esperanzado de los niños y después se volvió hacia Bella con expresión desafiante.

—En Forks hay un motel o dos, si mal no recuerdo. Estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir un par de habitaciones, si a ti no te importa.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Bella, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Ella no se podía negar, sabiendo que de esa forma confirmaría la acusación de Alex sobre que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar para que pudieran ver a su padre.

Edward hizo una mueca y revolvió el pelo del pequeño.

—Venga, a hacer las maletas. Yo iré a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y volveré dentro de veinte minutos.


	10. CAPITULO DIEZ

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Forks.

¡Dios, iba a volver a Forks! Edward no se lo podía creer. Cuando había salido de aquel pueblo, había jurado no volver, pero allí estaba, conduciendo en medio del desierto y viendo las luces de Forks a lo lejos. Y peor aún, llevaba en su camioneta a la reina del instituto y a sus hijos, para que los niños pudieran ver a la familia que siempre los había tratado a él y a sus hermanos con desprecio. ¿Cómo demonios se le habría ocurrido ofrecerse para hacer una cosa así?

Podía haberle dejado a Bella su camioneta, pensó. Pero Bella podía haber tenido problemas incluso con su camioneta. No, había hecho bien en llevarlos.

Lo había sabido en el momento en el que había advertido que Charlie estaba al borde de las lágrimas. O quizá lo había sabido mucho antes. Quizá desde el momento en el que había encontrado a Bella en el restaurante.

Instintivamente, había sabido que algún día ella removería aquellos viejos recuerdos, obligándolo a enfrentarse a Forks una vez más.

Edward ahogó un gemido y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Hacía veinte minutos que se había dormido. Su rostro resplandecía sereno, iluminado por las tenues luces del salpicadero. Los niños también dormían, mientras él conducía a toda velocidad hacia los fantasmas del pasado.

Aquellas bosques, las luces del pueblo y los edificios de las afueras lo hicieron remontarse al último año del instituto.

Y al año que lo siguió: el año de la muerte de su madre. Pero fueron los olores los que hicieron que se agolparan los recuerdos con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante fugaz, luchando contra el eco de la voz de su madre intentando llamarlo y se aferró con fuerza al volante. Forks sólo era un lugar, un pueblo similar a los muchos que había en el mundo, se dijo a sí mismo. Las causas de su sufrimiento habían desaparecido. Forks ya no podía causarle más dolor.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

Bella se despertó cuando Edward se detuvo ante el primer semáforo, pestañeó y miró por la ventana.

—Acabamos de llegar —contestó Edward—. La casa de los Black está al otro lado del pueblo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gira después del último semáforo.

Edward recordaba que las propiedades de Jacob era el centro de diversión de muchos fines de semana para todos los compañeros de su curso, excepto Edward. A él nunca lo habían invitado, pero en realidad nunca lo había molestado. Lo que odiaba en aquella época era el modo en el que Jacob asumía el dinero y el poder de su familia y el desprecio con el que trataba a todos cuantos eran menos afortunados que él.

—¿Cuándo estuviste aquí por última vez? —le preguntó Bella.

—Me marché de Forks dieciocho meses después de mi divorcio. No había vuelto desde entonces.

—La última vez que te vi yo estaba a punto de tener a Charlie.

El semáforo cambió y Edward puso la camioneta en marcha.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar alguna vez con Tanya? —preguntó Bella, cuando pasaron delante de la floristería de la que eran propietarios los padres de Tanya.

—No. ¿Todavía sigue en el pueblo?

—Probablemente. Cuando me fui todavía seguía aquí.

Magnífico. Con un poco de suerte, se encontraría con su ex esposa, la última persona a la que le apetecía volver a ver.

—¿Ha vuelto a casarse? —preguntó Edward.

—No que yo sepa. Le costó mucho superar vuestra separación.

—La verdad es que no me sorprende.

Una débil sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella.

—¿Estás insinuando que eres inolvidable?

—Lo que quiero decir es que Tanya tiene problemas.

Durante mucho tiempo, sus problemas fueron también de Edward. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él no hubiera averiguado que

—¿Qué le ocurría?

Para empezar, estaba la inestabilidad emocional de Tanya. A partir de ahí, Edward podía elaborar una larga lista. Pero Bella conocía a demasiada gente en Forks y Edward no quería divulgar lo que su ex esposa había hecho.

—Eso ya no importa.

Bella se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió para comprobar cómo estaban los niños.

—¿A qué hora quieres que nos vayamos mañana?

—le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—He pensado que para que los niños puedan pasar todo el día con su padre, podríamos irnos a las seis. De esa forma estarían acostados a las nueve y media. Una buena hora para que puedan ir al día siguiente al colegio, ¿verdad?

—Por mí estupendo. ¿Pero a ti no te importa quedarte tanto tiempo?

—Mañana es domingo, no tengo nada que hacer.

—¿No tienes familia o amigos a los que visitar en Forks?

Había habido algunos profesores que habían sido amables con él y con su familia. Incluso uno había ido a visitarlos a su casa y se había hecho cargo de Jasper, pero Edward no sabía dónde vivían, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que continuaran en el pueblo. Pensaba que quizá podría ir a ver a Harry, el viejo gruñón que le había dado trabajo cuando se había casado con Tanya y quizá también acercarse a ver a la abuela Lizzy. A parte de esas dos personas, el resto de gente a la que querría ver estaba enterrada en el cementerio.

—La verdad es que no. Viví aquí menos de tres años y no hice muchos amigos. Mis padres eran de Kansas, así que es allí donde está toda mi familia.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a verlos?

—No. No tuve relación con mis primos cuando era pequeño y ahora estoy demasiado ocupado para ir a verlos.

—Mira, es allí —le indicó Bella.

Edward redujo la velocidad y giró hacia un camino arbolado por el que había pasado cientos de veces cuando era niño. Bajo la luz de la luna, los terrenos de los Black tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando él estaba en el instituto. La casa era un enorme edificio, detrás estaban los establos y se veía al ganado pastando en la distancia.

—¿Dónde vivíais Jacob y tú? —preguntó Edward, por encima del crujido de la grava—. ¿En esa casa que está detrás de la casa principal?

—No, compartíamos la casa principal con sus padres. Se suponía que algún día llegaría a ser nuestra. Teníamos cocina separada y baño, pero su madre se encargaba de la contabilidad y la plantilla del rancho, así que normalmente yo cocinaba y comíamos todos juntos.

—Parece que pasabas mucho tiempo con tus suegros, ¿no?

Edward no podía imaginarse lo que era vivir con los arrogantes Black. Pero, en realidad, tampoco podía comprender por qué Bella se había sentido atraída por Jacob. A él nunca le había gustado.

Jacob resopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Al principio no fue tan terrible. Pensé que era una forma de apoyarnos, que sería bueno para nosotros. Su padre pagaba todo lo que teníamos, todo lo que hacíamos. Pero nosotros trabajábamos para él. Los dos. No estábamos directamente involucrados en el negocio, pero Jacob se pasaba casi doce horas trabajando en el rancho y yo me encargaba de todo lo que su madre no podía hacer porque estaba en la oficina.

Sacudió la cabeza con la mirada fija en la casa en la que había pasado sus años de casada.

—Pero nunca nos agradecieron lo que hacíamos.

Billy se comportaba como si fuera un dios y nosotros estuviéramos viviendo gracias a él.

Y si alguna vez sugeríamos la posibilidad de dejar el rancho, nos trataba como si fuéramos los seres más desagradecidos de la tierra.

—Estabais en una jaula de oro.

—Puedes estar seguro. En una ocasión, cuando comentamos que estábamos pensando en marcharnos, amenazó con desheredar a Jacob.

Jacob siempre me decía que algún día nos marcharíamos, que intentara ser paciente, pero—su mirada se ensombreció—. Pero siempre se interponía algo y yo no tardé en darme cuenta de que nunca nos marcharíamos de allí.

Edward aparcó la camioneta y apagó el motor.

—¿Prefieres vivir sola?

Bella permaneció algunos segundos en silencio. Parecía querer medir bien sus palabras.

—Vivir sola ha sido difícil, no puedo decir otra cosa. Pero lo estoy consiguiendo y desde luego, no me arrepiento de haber dejado a Jacob. Si no fuera por los niños—los miró para asegurarse de que continuaban durmiendo—, jamás habría vuelto.

De modo que Bella y él tenían más cosas en común de las que en principio pensaba. Bella podía haber sido la chica más popular del instituto, pero ninguno de ellos apreciaba ni a Forks ni a los Black.

—Será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes —comenzó a abrir la puerta, pero Bella lo detuvo, apoyando la mano en su brazo.

—Hay algo que deberías saber antes de que entremos.

—¿Qué es?

—Es posible que Jacob y sus padres no se muestren muy amables. Jacob está intentando convencerme para que vuelva con él y yo no quiero.

—No espero que me reciban con una alfombra roja. Entre otras cosas, porque yo nunca les he gustado.

—Es algo peor. Podrían culparte de ser el responsable de que no vuelva con ellos —le aclaró.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me has dado un puesto de trabajo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con vuestra relación?

—Me da la posibilidad de mantenerme. Jacob y su padre se aseguraron de que no me quedara prácticamente nada después del divorcio.

Esperaban que la desesperación me obligara a volver.

Así que aquella era la respuesta al misterio.

Edward no terminaba de entender la situación de Bella, puesto que sabía que los Black tenían mucho dinero. ¿Pero por qué serían también tan mezquinos con los niños?

—¿Y los niños?

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo justifican su conducta en lo que a los niños se refiere.

Sé que los quieren, de modo que no tiene sentido que no estén más preocupados porque puedan contar con una buena casa, o porque estén bien alimentados. La única respuesta que se me ocurre es que piensan que haciéndoles daño a ellos me lo están haciendo a mí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza disgustado. Los Black lo tenían todo a su favor y encima, les gustaba jugar sucio.

—Supongo que saben que tú nunca dejarías que tus hijos sufrieran, que estarías dispuesta a volver antes de que ellos lo pasaran mal.

Bella estuvo pensando un momento en ello.

—Y probablemente lo haría. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que mis hijos tengan todo lo que necesitan. Pero ya sacrifiqué muchas cosas antes de irme de Forks. En cualquier caso —le dirigió una sonrisa radiante—, de momento no tengo que preocuparme por eso, gracias a que un viejo amigo me ha ofrecido un trabajo decente.

Si alguna vez se había alegrado Edward de haberla contratado, cosa que últimamente hacia cada vez que olía la cena o encontraba una camisa recién planchada en el armario, en aquel momento estaba completamente feliz de haberlo hecho. Le encantaba haber sido él el que le hubiera proporcionado a Bella lo que necesitaba para enfrentarse a los Black.

—En cualquier caso, has sido muy amable al traernos hasta aquí. Quería advertirte todo esto porque creo que si sabes de antemano lo que te espera, no podrán hacerte daño.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Los Black ya no pueden hacerme ningún daño, Bella. No tenías que haberte preocupado por eso.

_**BELLA POV**_

—Me alegro de que al menos haya alguien que esté a salvo de ellos —repuso Bella, con una sonrisa sincera—. Aun así, creo que será mejor que te quedes en el coche mientras yo llevo a los niños.

—Si no te importa, te ayudaré con las bolsas.

De pronto me han entrado ganas de volver a ver a Jacob y Billy.

Bella no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero Charlie se despertó en ese momento y gritó:

—¡Eh, ya hemos llegado! —despertando así a las niñas.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Bella.

—Hola Billy —saludó Bel lacuando el padre de Jacob abrió la puerta.

Aunque no se habían visto desde el día del juicio, Billy no la saludó directamente. Se dirigió a los niños, intentando que su desaire fuera lo más obvio posible.

—Vaya, aquí están, sanos y salvos —le anunció a Rebeca, que permanecía tras él.

Como siempre, parecía una dulce y gran dama.

Pero Bella había hecho algo imperdonable al divorciarse de Jacob y no esperaba que se mostrara amable con ella.

Bella la saludó, pero la madre de Jacob siguiendo la pauta marcada por su marido, sólo se dirigió a los niños.

—Vamos, dadle un abrazo a la abuela. Os hemos echado de menos. Creíamos que no íbamos a volver a veros. ¿Por qué os habéis ido a vivir tan lejos?

Charlie miró a su madre con expresión acusadora y la falsa sonrisa de Bella desapareció de su rostro. Pero cuando Edward le puso la mano en la espalda, comunicándole silenciosamente su apoyo, se sintió más decidida que nunca a poner fin a aquella desagradable reunión.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó, Charlie entrando en la casa.

—Ha salido con unos amigos —contestó Rebeca.

—¿Y adónde ha ido? —insistió Mackenzie.

—Yo quiero verlo —dijo Sophia.

—No lo sé, preciosos, pero estoy segura de que volverá pronto a casa.

Bella podía imaginarse exactamente dónde estaban Jacob y sus amigos. Desde hacía por lo menos doce años, hacían lo mismo todos los fines de semana. Y dudaba que tuvieran intención de cambiar.

Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse por Jacob.

Ella llevaba el mando de su propia vida. Era una sensación que a veces la asustaba, pero la sentía como infinitamente liberadora.

—Eh, aquí están sus cosas —comentó Bella cuando Billy y Rebeca se apartaron de la puerta para que los niños entraran.

Nadie había reconocido a Edward. Nadie los había invitado a pasar o les había dado las gracias por llevar a los niños. Pero Bella no esperaba de ellos ninguna muestra de gratitud.

—Vendremos a buscarlos mañana a las seis, no queremos que se acuesten tarde.

Al principio, Bella pensó que Billy y Rebeca iban a continuar ignorándola, pero al final, Rebeca alzó la mirada el tiempo suficiente para responder con un seco:

—Está bien.

Deseando marcharse cuanto antes de allí, Bella posó la mano en el antebrazo de Edward y se apartó de la puerta. Pero todavía no habían abandonado el porche cuando su suegro se dirigió a ella:

—Jacob nos ha dicho que estabas saliendo con otro hombre. ¿Es ese?

—¿Perdón?

Billy inclinó su canosa cabeza hacia Edward y hundió las manos en los bolsillos con un gesto desafiante. No era un hombre particularmente alto, pero tenía unos hombros impresionantes y unas manos fuertes que le daban un aspecto de fuerza y solidez.

—¿Ese es tu novio?

—No, Edward es mi jefe y un antiguo amigo.

Supongo que te acuerdas de él. Iba al instituto con Jacob y conmigo. Es el mayor de los Cullen.

—¿El mayor de los Cullen? —Billy entrecerró los ojos, midiendo a Edward con la mirada—.

Sí, me acuerdo de él. Un día lo atrapé con sus hermanos destrozando mis tierras con los neumáticos de una camioneta.

Bella no recordaba haber tenido noticia de aquel incidente, pero aquello no quería decir nada en contra de Edward. Todo el mundo hacía cosas parecidas cuando estaba en el instituto. Era la forma de divertirse de los adolescentes de un pueblo en el que no había un cine siquiera.

—Supongo que todos hacíamos tonterías de ese tipo —comentó ella, intentando mediar para que la conversación no derivara por peores derroteros.

Pero era evidente que Edward no necesitaba su ayuda.

—Estoy seguro de que fueron otros.

Billy se meció sobre sus pies y volvió a desafiarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me parece que fuiste tú.

—No, aquella noche yo estaba en el Seven Eleven. Me acuerdo perfectamente porque a Jacob acababan de darle una paliza por haber robado cerveza, justo después de que hubiera vomitado en la puerta —sonrió Edward—. Pero a lo mejor ha olvidado aquel incidente. Como conocía a la policía, consiguió que arreglaran las cosas con el dependiente y Jacob quedó libre, como siempre.

Billy se quedó boquiabierto. Había intentado hundir a Edward insinuando algo sobre su pobre pasado, pero Edward había sido rápido y había conseguido dar la vuelta a la situación.

—Supongo que eran cosas de chicos, ¿eh? —añadió Edward—. Hasta mañana a las seis.

Agarró a Bella del brazo y cuando llegaron a la camioneta, le abrió la puerta.

Bella sabía que sus gestos eran propios de una relación más íntima que la que compartían, pero no le importaba. Edward acaba de demostrarle a Billy que ya no estaba sola.

Le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo y ella se sentía maravillosamente. Tener a Edward de su lado era como navegar con el viento a favor.

—Gracias —le dijo en cuanto Edward se sentó tras el volante.

—No tienes por qué dármelas yo no he hecho nada —contestó, pero le tomó la mano y Bella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. De alguna manera, los últimos minutos los habían unido, los habían convertido en aliados frente a los Black, frente a Jacob y frente a Forks.

—¿Dónde quieres que nos quedemos esta noche? —preguntó Edward.

—Podemos ir a ver si en el Starlight continúan teniendo el jacuzzi.

Edward vaciló antes de poner el coche en marcha.

—Me temo que no me he traído el traje de baño.

Bella sonrió, sintiéndose libre por primera vez desde hacía siglos. Era como si de pronto alguien se hubiera hecho cargo del peso que hasta entonces llevaba sobre los hombros, permitiéndole sentirse joven otra vez.

—Ni yo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

mmenagv

dianaviviani

LooRee

Max kaDaR

Maya Masen Cullen 


	11. CAPITULO ONCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward miró a Bella con expresión incrédula.

Cuando estaban en el instituto, el Starlight era muy popular porque tenía un jacuzzi que las parejas utilizaban en sesiones de media hora. Edward había llevado allí a Tanya durante su luna de miel, por aquel entonces no podía permitirse nada mejor, pero curiosamente, en aquel momento apenas podía recordarlo. En lo único que podía pensar era en Bella, la chica a la que había deseado desde el principio.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo—. Tú nunca te bañarías desnuda.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no eres de esa clase de chicas.

—¿Ah no? Por lo que se decía de ti en el instituto, tú lo hacías con mucha frecuencia, de modo que ¿por qué voy a tener yo que ser diferente?

Con el motor en marcha, Edward posó el brazo en el volante y se volvió para poder verla mejor.

—En el instituto, había mucha gente que iba a bañarse desnuda. Y tú nunca lo hacías.

Bella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—A lo mejor ya estoy cansada de ser tan puritana. A lo mejor me apetece hacer algo divertido y desafiante para variar. No te estoy sugiriendo que compartamos habitación, por supuesto. Nunca tendría ese tipo de relación contigo. Trabajamos juntos.

Edward podía haber pensado eso mismo un millón de veces pero, no sabía por qué, no le gustaba oírselo decir a ella. Quizá fuera una cuestión de orgullo. O quizá fuera que una parte de él continuaba albergando la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

No, eso no podía ser. Él no estaba interesado en asumir la responsabilidad de tener una relación con tina mujer con hijos.

Ya había criado a sus hermanos y sabía lo duro que era. Y estando la familia de Jacob de por medio, la cosa podía ser mucho peor.

Puso la camioneta en marcha y salieron a la carretera.

—Además—la miró—, eres muy tímida —terminó.

Pero era a sí mismo a quien estaba intentando convencer, más que a ella.

Quizá Bella fuera capaz de desnudarse, meterse en una bañera caliente con él y vestirse sin haber sentido la más ligera sombra de deseo, pero él dudaba que pudiera controlar de aquella forma sus hormonas.

—Yo no soy tímida —protestó ella.

—¿Algún hombre te ha visto desnuda aparte de Jacob?

Bella se encogió de hombros y contestó avergonzada:

—No.

—¿Lo ves? No serás capaz de meterte en el jacuzzi.

—De acuerdo. Olvídalo, no vayamos al Starlight. Sólo era un impulso pasajero.

Edward le dirigió una petulante sonrisa.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿El qué?

—Que te arrepentirías antes de que hubiéramos llegado.

—No me habría arrepentido si tú no no importa.

Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia la ventanilla, dándole a Edward la oportunidad de admirar su perfil. Estaba con Bella Swan, la chica de la que se había enamorado cuando estaba en el instituto. La recordó en clase de lengua, o bebiendo un refresco durante un partido de fútbol. Sentada en una reunión con sus amigas ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con estar con ella? En Port Angeles, aquellos sueños le parecían una historia lejana, un capítulo cerrado de su vida, pero en Forks, tenía la sensación de que todo aquello había ocurrido el día anterior.

El Starlight estaba a su derecha. Edward vio el letrero luminoso y el cartel que anunciaba el jacuzzi y decidió continuar hacia el motel que había al final de la calle. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada, se descubrió a sí mismo girando, llevando la camioneta hasta el Starlight y deteniéndose en el edificio de recepción.

—Creía que no querías que viniéramos aquí —comentó Bella, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Edward sonrió. Por un momento, había estado a punto de hacer lo más sensato, a punto de ponerse a salvo. Pero Bella era la única persona a la que realmente había deseado en toda su vida y a pesar de los riesgos, no estaba dispuesto a perderse algo tan maravilloso.

—Yo también, pero he pensado que tenías razón, que tenías derecho a hacer una locura. Y yo soy el hombre indicado para acompañarte.

**_BELLA POV_**

¿En qué lío se había metido? Presa de la timidez que minutos antes Edward le había atribuido y más que un poco avergonzada, Bella se cruzó de brazos y aspiró el aroma del cloro mientras Edward colgaba el letrero de «ocupado» en la puerta del jacuzzi.

Cuando lo había sugerido, la idea de un baño le había parecido tentadora e increíblemente excitante, un impulso completamente impropio de su carácter normalmente conservador.

Quería sentirse joven y atractiva otra vez, probablemente porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiéndose cansada y vieja. Y bañarse desnuda le había parecido una gran idea. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que los adolescentes hacían continuamente.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la idea de quitarse los pantalones cortos y la camiseta le parecía de pronto tan terrible?

Edward pareció advertir su repentina timidez; la miró y sonrió inspirándole confianza. A su manera le estaba diciendo, «Confía en mí yo me encargaré de todo».

Pero —¿Ya te has arrepentido? —preguntó Edward antes de quitarse la camiseta.

Bella observó el vapor que ascendía de la bañera y estuvo a punto de aceptar el desafío que encerraba la pregunta de Edward.

No creía que fuera capaz de pasar por aquello. Le habría gustado sorprenderlo quitándose la camiseta con la confianza y el descaro que tantas veces había echado en falta.

Pero no podía. Edward era su jefe. A pesar de lo que había sucedido en el rancho de los Black, era repentinamente consciente de cuál era su verdadera relación. Además estaba empezando a temer la atracción que sentía hacia él. Y desnudarse a su lado no iba a servir precisamente para sofocarla.

Bella se mordió el labio y apretó los puños.

—Supongo que se me va la fuerza por la boca.

Pero continuo siendo una niña buena.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No hay nada malo en eso, Bella. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos.

¿Quieres que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones?

Bella todavía no estaba preparada para poner fin a la velada. A pesar de su vacilación a la hora de desnudarse, quería seguir con Edward.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí y meter los pies en el agua?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Edward se quitó las sandalias, se enrolló los pantalones y se sentó al borde de la bañera—. Qué sensación tan agradable —comentó cuando Bella se sentó a su lado.

Bella sonrió y asintió. Sabía que debería mantenerse a distancia de Edward incluso vestida, pero él era tan fascinante. Y estaba segura de que no podía hacerle ningún daño sentarse y disfrutar de su masculina esencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me dijisteis que llevabais separados? —le preguntó Edward al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—Un año —contestó ella.

—¿Y has salido con alguien desde entonces?

—No.

—¿Y no te sientes muy sola durante los fines de semana?

—¿Estás bromeando? Tengo tres hijos y algunos vecinos para hacerme compañía. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

—Amor —hundió las manos en el agua y se las pasó después por el pelo—. ¿Has pensado en casarte otra vez? ¿O con la experiencia del divorcio has escarmentado?

Bella no quería pensar en su vida amorosa.

Porque si lo hacía, podía sentir la tentación de iniciar algo aquella noche, con Edward. No estaba completamente segura de lo que él quería, pero de momento, la había llevado al Starlight.

—Quizá algún día. Todavía es demasiado pronto —contestó, fijando la mirada en el agua que burbujeaba alrededor de sus pantorrillas.

Edward asintió y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas.

—¿Y con qué tipo de hombre te gustaría salir la próxima vez? —le preguntó.

—No puedo hacer una descripción concreta. Me gustaría que fuera alguien que quisiera a mis hijos. Que fuera capaz de aguantar a mi ex y a sus padres por el bien de mis hijos.

—No creo que necesites a alguien que aguante a tu ex y a sus padres, creo que necesitas a alguien que sea sincero con ellos.

Bella se echó a reír y comenzó a mover los pies en el agua.

—Mi familia política no está acostumbrada a enfrentarse a ninguna resistencia. El mismo divorcio fue un fuerte impacto para ellos.

—Me lo imagino. No tienes miedo de que en alguna ocasión se nieguen a devolverte a los niños, ¿verdad?

—No. Para que eso sucediera, Jacob tendría que irse con ellos e intentar esconderse y es incapaz de dejar Forks, a sus padres y el rancho. Aquí está su futuro. Él piensa continuar al lado de su padre durante el resto de su vida. Intentó quedarse con la custodia mientras estábamos con los trámites de divorcio, diciendo que yo no era una madre adecuada para ellos. Afortunadamente, no le salió bien. Ahora tenemos la custodia compartida, de modo que a no ser que quieran arriesgarse a que los denuncie por secuestro, los Black saben que tengo derecho a estar con mis hijos.

Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que subía por sus piernas y relajaba sus músculos.

—¿Cómo es que tú no has vuelto a casarte?

—No estoy hecho para el matrimonio.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado con Tanya?

—Nueve meses.

—¿Y en nueve meses ya llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Créeme, fueron los nueve meses más largos de mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Era joven, estúpido.

—¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

—No.

La contundencia de su respuesta la sorprendió.

—¿Nunca?

—Hubo una época, al principio, en la que pensé que podría llegar a amarla y que nuestro matrimonio funcionaría. Pero después las cosas cambiaron.

Bella esperó, pensando que iba a explicarle algo más, pero Edward continuó en silencio.

—¿En aquella época todavía estabas a cargo de tus hermanos?

—Sí. Mi madre se estaba muriendo y mi padre ya había tenido el primer ataque al corazón.

La situación era terrible. Quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, también lo hubiera sido mi relación con Tanya.

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo dura que era tu vida entonces, Edward —se lamentó Bella—. Los adolescentes pueden llegar a ser muy egoístas. En aquella época no tenía la menor idea del infierno por el que estabas pasando.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ya he superado esa etapa.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con tus hermanos.

Nunca he visto a nadie que defendiera con tanta fuerza a su familia.

—Yo era el mayor —se limitó a decir.

Era el mayor y por eso había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidarlos. También había decidido ayudarla a ella porque era una vieja amiga. ¿Habría llegado a pensar que tenía que proteger a cuantas personas conociera?

—¿Lo has convertido en una costumbre?

—¿El qué?

—El hacerte responsable de los problemas ajenos.

—¡Dios, espero que no! —comenzó a buscar un chorro en el agua y cuando encontró uno, se acercó un poco a ella.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que le iba a pasar los brazos por los hombros, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo era tu padre? —le preguntó Bella.

—Mi padre era un hombre callado que trabajaba mucho.

—¿Él también murió?

—Sí. Tuvo un segundo infarto dos años después de que mi madre muriera. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Todavía viven?

Edward rozó el brazo de Bella con el suyo.

Su proximidad y el calor del vapor le hacían desear a Bella inclinarse contra él.

—Se fueron a vivir a Los Ángeles después de que me casara con Jacob —dijo, hundiendo la mano en el agua y mojándose los muslos, justo por debajo de los pantalones—. Querían estar cerca de mi tía, que era ya muy mayor, para cuidarla. Pensaban regresar a Forks cuando ella muriera. Pero no pudieron hacerlo. Murieron en un accidente tres años después.

—Lo siento —susurró Edward.

Bella echaba de menos a sus padres y los había echado de menos sobre todo cuando había iniciado los trámites del divorcio.

Pero después de seis años, se había acostumbrado a estar sin ellos. Aun así, sonrió, porque apreciaba la compasión de Edward y le gustaba sentir que sus hombros se tocaban.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Billy? —le preguntó Bella.

Miró su rostro, que estaba a sólo unos centímetros del suyo y pensó que podría ahogarse en sus ojos. Unas pestañas oscuras y espesas enmarcaban unos ojos verdes que estaban fijos en sus labios. Bella dejó que su mirada bajara hasta su boca y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. El único hombre que la había besado en toda su vida había sido Jacob y se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría al sentir los labios de Edward presionando los suyos.

—Creo que no ha mejorado con el tiempo.

—Vivir con él es insoportable.

—Entiendo que no fueras capaz de quedarte.

—Billy no fue la única razón por la que me fui. El verdadero motivo fue Jacob.

El rostro de Edward resplandecía por el vapor del agua mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella. Tenía los párpados semicerrados y continuaba pendiente de su boca.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué?

—Ya te he contado después de cenar que no quería que nos fuéramos del rancho de sus padres.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Y en qué consiste el resto?

Bella vaciló. Estaba experimentando una maravillosa sensación de seguridad estando allí con Edward, sintiendo las burbujas alrededor de su rodillas y el vapor que parecía aislarlos del resto del mundo. Pero las infidelidades de Jacob eran algo de lo que no le apetecía hablar con su jefe. Quizá Edward intentara justificar las acciones de Jacob diciendo que esas aventuras no significaban nada.

—Quizá prefieras no decírmelo —comentó Edward, fijando su atención en el agua.

Bella asintió, pensando aprovechar aquella oportunidad que Edward le estaba dando para zanjar el tema. Pero de pronto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sólo fue capaz de pestañear intentando contenerlas. A lo mejor quería contar lo que realmente la molestaba.

Lo que durante todo aquel tiempo la había inquietado. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de aliviar aquella presión de su pecho.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —musitó Edward.

—Jacob me era infiel —contestó. Una lágrima rodaba lentamente por su mejilla—. Pero los celos no eran lo peor. Lo peor era saber que yo no era mujer suficiente para mantenerlo a mi lado.

Edward le hizo inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes culparte por eso? —le preguntó—. Lo que Jacob hacía probablemente no tenía nada que ver contigo y sí mucho que ver con él.

—Si yo hubiera sido capaz de satisfacerlo, no habría sentido necesidad de buscar nada más, no habría deseado a otras mujeres. Es sólo una cuestión de lógica.

—La lógica no se puede aplicar a estas cuestiones —respondió Edward, secándole con el pulgar la lágrima que humedecía su mejilla—.

Tú eres mujer más que suficiente para un hombre, Bella. Y eres la única mujer a la que yo he deseado.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso tan tierno y cariñoso que Bella pensó que iban a derretírsele los huesos. Su boca se movía lentamente sobre la suya mientras el agua caliente le acariciaba las piernas, haciéndola sentirse casi etérea.

Podría haberlo empujado si hubiera querido, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió hacer algo así. Cerró los ojos mientras él la abrazaba e intento disfrutar separadamente de cada una de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando para no perderse nada. Sentía la boca de Edward, su sabor. Su mano acariciando su barbilla,Pero de pronto Edward interrumpió su beso.

—Está haciendo demasiado calor. Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo, dejando a Bella preguntándose si aquel beso no habría tenido ningún efecto en Edward, tal como realmente parecía, o si también el mundo habría dejado de girar para él.

**_EDWARD POV_**

Había sido una prueba insuperable, verla allí sentada, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ningún hombre hubiera resistido la tentación de besarla. Pero un beso no significaba nada, nada en absoluto. Y mucho menos, cualquier tipo de compromiso.

Sólo eran amigos, se aseguró a sí mismo mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento para dirigirse a la entrada del motel. No había cruzado ninguna frontera prohibida, solamente había intentado consolarla. Pero el calor que sentía en el vientre le indicaba exactamente lo contrario. Deseaba mucho más que consolar a Bella. Quería llevarla a su habitación y de pronto Bella se paró en seco.

Sorprendido, Edward alzó la mirada y vio a Terry y a tres de sus amigos, a los que él conocía del instituto, esperándolos apoyados en la camioneta.

—Mirad, chicos, es Edward Cullen. Parece que te han ido bien las cosas desde que dejaste el instituto, ¿eh? —Jacob señaló hacia la camioneta de Edward—. ¿Qué hiciste con tu viejo cacharro? ¿Al final sucumió?

Edward lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando adivinar lo que se avecinaba.

Obviamente, aquel no era un encuentro amistoso y si había que pelear, quería planificar bien la jugada.

—Jacob ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Bella.

—Digamos que nos apetecía venir a saludar.

Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a Edward.

Los chicos lo echaban de menos, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí, lo hemos echado mucho de menos —musitó uno de ellos.

—¿Y no echabas de menos a tus hijos? —le espetó Bella—. ¿Por qué no estás en casa con ellos?

—Están perfectamente con sus abuelos.

Supongo que si no fuera así, no habrías venido con tu novio para poder hacer vuestras cositas en el jacuzzi.

—No hemos hecho nada en el jacuzzi.

—Pues no veo que llevéis bañador.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

—Edward es mi jefe, Jacob.

—Tienes razón. ¿Por qué iba a pensar otra cosa? Es perfectamente natural que una mujer se bañe desnuda con su jefe, ¿no crees, Embry?

Embry Call sonrió y asintió. Solía jugar de centrocampista en el equipo del colegio, recordó Edward y no le sorprendió ver lo poco que había cambiado con el paso de los años.

—A mí me encantaría que mis secretarias se desnudaran para mí —comentó Call.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer Bella no es asunto vuestro —repuso Edward.

—En eso te equivocas, Cullen. Todo lo que haga Bella es asunto mío —lo contradijo Jacob—. Es la madre de mis hijos y ellos no van a tener otro padre más que yo. Si eres capaz de comprenderlo, nos evitaremos muchos problemas.

—Deberías haber pensado en lo que significa ser padre hace mucho tiempo —repuso Edward—.

Quizá en ese caso Bella continuaría siendo algo más que la madre de tus hijos. Quizá continuara siendo tu esposa.

Jacob se apartó de la camioneta y caminó directamente en su dirección. Los demás también dieron un paso adelante.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, imbécil? ¿Cuántas veces engañaste a Tanya? ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Y crees que no sé que intentó suicidarse?

Lo injusto de aquella acusación hizo que Edward apretara los dientes, intentando contener la cólera.

Habían sido los retorcidos pensamientos de Tanya los causantes de aquel intento de suicidio.

—Parece que tu papá no te mantiene suficientemente ocupado, Jacob porque te queda mucho tiempo para meter la nariz donde nadie te llama —dijo Edward—. No tienes la menor idea de lo que ocurrió entre Tanya y yo, así que no finjas saberlo. Además, creo que tienes más que suficiente con tus propios problemas.

Jacob se puso rojo como la grana y Edward pensó que iba a pegarle. Sabía que no debería haberlo provocado y que lo mejor sería marcharse con Bella cuanto antes de allí. Pero no podía. Le pesaban demasiado los años que había pasado en Forks, el desprecio con el que había sido tratado. Y en cualquier caso, Jacob no le iba a permitir marcharse tranquilamente de allí.

—¿Estás buscando pelea, saco de basura? —se burló Jacob,—Jacob por favor, esto es absurdo —intervino Bella.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la hizo colocarse tras él.

—Tú y tus amigos habéis estado bebiendo y me temo que eres tú el que has venido buscando problemas. Pero no vas a encontrarlos aquí.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué? —exigió Jacob—. Aquí hay algunos que tienen deudas pendientes contigo. A Paul le rompiste la nariz hace quince años, ¿recuerdas?

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba a la izquierda de Jacob.

—Me acuerdo del último día que le robó el almuerzo a mi hermano. ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías? ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a pegar otra vez?

Paul bajó la mirada, pero Jacob continuaba observándolo con expresión violenta.

—Quizá haya llegado el momento de que ajustemos cuentas de una vez por todas.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —exclamó Bella indignada—. ¿Es que no has madurado desde que salisteis del instituto? ¡Dios mío, Jacob! Edward ha tenido la amabilidad de traer a los niños para que pudieran verte y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es traerte a tus amigos para pelear con él. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño para empezar a ser un hombre?

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. Edward pudo comprobarlo por la forma de retroceder de Jacob.

—Soy más hombre de lo que tú puedes soportar, cariño —contestó.

—En ese caso, vuelve a demostrármelo yéndote ahora mismo de aquí —replicó ella.

—Vamos, Bella tiene razón —propuso Paul—.

Estoy demasiado borracho para pegarme con nadie —comenzó a marcharse y Sam lo siguió.

Jacob y Embry continuaron allí, pero Edward estaba empezando a sentirse un poco más seguro sobre sus probabilidades en aquella pelea. Siendo dos contra uno, por lo menos le quedaba alguna posibilidad.

—¿Vosotros también os vais? —preguntó.

Embry miró a Jacob y después volvió a mirar a Edward.

—No merece la pena, Jacob —dijo por fin—.

¿Tienes ganas de pasar la noche entre rejas?

—El viejo LeRoy nunca nos metería entre rejas.

—Quizá a ti no, pero mi padre no es el dueño de medio pueblo y Georgia me dejará si vuelvo a buscarme problemas. Venga, vámonos —dijo, agarrando a Jacob del hombro—. Vamos.

Jacob le dirigió a Bella una mirada dura y fría.

—Antes creía que eras demasiado buena para un saco de basura como él, pero estoy empezando a pensar que estáis hechos el uno para el otro —dijo y se volvió con Embry.

Se metieron en una camioneta que habían aparcado al lado de la de Edward y salieron del aparcamiento.

Edward tardó algunos segundos en sentir que le bajaba la adrenalina. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, tomó a Bella de la mano.

—Siento todo esto —le dijo Bella.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo. Lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de Jacob no tuya.

—Lo último que pretendía era provocar una pelea. Siento que te hayan insultado. No eres ningún saco de basura y nunca lo has sido.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por no darle importancia.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones, que estaban en el bajo, puerta con puerta.

—Claro que me preocupa, Edward. Me siento culpable por haber permitido que te maltrataran cuando estábamos en el instituto.

—Bella, tú no podías haberme evitado nada.

—Pero podía haberlo intentado —dijo—. Y me habría gustado hacerlo.

Edward estudió su rostro. Y estuvo a punto de contarle lo enamorado que había estado de ella en aquella época. Pero decidió que eso sólo le haría sentirse peor.

—No me molestaba —mintió.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, Bella abrió la puerta, entró en la suya y vaciló en el momento de desearle buenas noches.

—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó—. ¿O te apetece pasar a ver la televisión un rato?

Todas las alarmas de Edward se pusieron en funcionamiento. Después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, la cena en su casa, el enfrentamiento con Billy en el rancho, el beso en el jacuzzi y la discusión en el aparcamiento, lo más sensato era ponerle fin cuanto antes. ¿Pero desde cuándo había hecho él lo que parecía más sensato?

¿Y por qué no?, se preguntó. En la vida había que saber correr riesgos.

—Claro. Pasaré dentro de unos minutos.

—Yo necesito por lo menos media hora. Me encantaría darme una ducha.


	12. CAPITULO DOCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

_**BELLA POV**_

Bella se enjuagó el pelo y cerró el grifo de la ducha. Después, se quedó frente al espejo, intentando verse a sí misma tal y como Edward la habría visto si hubiera estado dispuesta a desnudarse en el jacuzzi.

Giró hacia derecha e izquierda delante del espejo, comprobando la firmeza de su vientre y la forma de sus senos. No estaba mal, se animó. Para tener treinta y un años no estaba nada mal. Pero se preguntaba si Edward, en el caso de que en aquel momento estuviera delante de ella, se fijaría en las marcas que tenía debajo del ombligo. Se acercó al espejo, acarició las marcas dejadas por su último embarazo y frunció el ceño. Seguramente Edward salía con mujeres guapísimas. Era absurdo que intentara compararse con ellas.

En cualquier caso, Edward no tenía ningún interés en ella. Apenas le hablaba en la oficina y aquel era el primer fin de semana en el que había empezado a mostrarse amistoso. El repentino interés de Bella por saber si podía o no ser considerada atractiva, sólo indicaba que había llegado el momento de comenzar a salir con alguien.

Después de maquillarse y secarse el pelo, se puso la falda vaquera y el jersey que se había llevado para cambiarse de ropa y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. La melena caía por debajo de sus hombros como una indomable masa de rizos. Estaba pensando en si debía o no recogérselo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Bella, soy yo.

El vuelco que le dio el corazón le indicó a Bella que estaba más excitada ante su inminente encuentro de lo que le habría gustado, pero apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente. No tenía que cuidar a los niños aquella noche y estaba decidida a disfrutar.

Pero sabía que no podía permitir que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.

Si al menos pudiera dejar de imaginar la expresión de Edward antes de besarla

Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de borrar aquella imagen y después decidió que sería una estupidez hacerlo, puesto que aquel ya se había convertido en su recuerdo favorito.

—Pasa.

Apagó la luz del baño, se aseguró de que no había dejado ninguna prenda de ropa por la habitación y se acercó a la puerta.

—Hola.

Edward llevaba una botella de vino y dos copas. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey gris. Un atuendo sencillo y cómodo, pero con el que mostraba un aspecto magnífico. De hecho, Bella dudaba que pudiera no estar atractivo alguna vez.

Sonriendo, Bella retrocedió para invitarlo a pasar.

—¿Ya has visto las películas que hay? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en las películas desde que le había ofrecido que pasara a su habitación. Había estado demasiado ocupada intentando decidir si sus senos estaban o no demasiado caídos.

—Todavía no. Sólo me ha dado tiempo a ducharme.

Edward dejó la botella y las copas en la mesa.

Después se sentó en la cama que estaba más cerca de la televisión y miró a Bella.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos olvidarnos de la película y hablar un rato.

Bella tuvo entonces la impresión de que aquella no iba a ser la noche de diversión que estaba esperando. Se sentó, esperando que Edward no pudiera advertir su decepción.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Edward vaciló, miró el vino y después la miró a ella.

—No soy una buena opción para ti, Bella. No quiero decir con ello que no me apetezca llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más íntimo, pero yo no soy un hombre hecho para el matrimonio.

—¿Es una advertencia?

—No quiero desilusionarte.

—Muy bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un largo minuto, al cabo del cual Bella preguntó:

—¿Eso significa que no quieres ver una película?

—Eso significa que no sé si debería quedarme.

—¿Porque crees que si sucediera algo querría casarme contigo? —Bella sonrió—. ¿Sabes, Edward? Eres incluso mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Vamos, Bella. Yo sólo estoy intentando ser sincero. Sabes perfectamente a dónde podría habernos llevado lo que pasó en el jacuzzi.

—Podría habernos llevado a muchísimos sitios. Podríamos terminar siendo amantes.

Podríamos terminar siendo amigos. O podríamos incluso decidir que realmente no nos gustamos nada el uno al otro. No tienes por qué asumir responsabilidades por decisiones que todavía no hemos tomado, Edward. Y tampoco hace falta que pongas carteles de advertencia del tipo, «Precaución: que me acueste contigo no quiere decir que quiera casarme contigo».

Puedo ser algo ingenua, pero sé perfectamente que el sexo y el amor no van necesariamente unidos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el quid de la cuestión?

—Exactamente lo que acabo de decir: que soy perfectamente capaz de decidir si quiero invitarte o no a ver una película, a pesar de que nos hayamos besado.

—¿Y esperas algo más de nuestra relación, además de un puesto de trabajo?

—Quiero que seamos amigos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Estás preguntándome que si estoy interesada en tener relaciones sexuales contigo?

Edward la miró en silencio.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—La respuesta es no —contestó Bella con firmeza, a pesar de que era perfectamente consciente de que estaba mintiendo.

Quería volver a besar a Edward. Quería hacer mucho más que besarlo. Se sentía atraída por él y estaba sola,Una peligrosa combinación.

Pero ella no era el tipo de mujer capaz de acostarse con un hombre y despedirse de él al día siguiente. Lo cual significaba que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, algo que Bella sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Lo comprendo. ¿Qué película te apetece ver?

La conversación giró entonces hacia las películas que tenían disponibles. Eligieron Proof Of Life y Edward la pidió por teléfono.

Después sirvió el vino en las copas, Bella apagó las luces y se instalaron cada uno en una cama para ver a Meg Ryan y a Russell Crowe.

Lo siguiente que supo Bella fue que era por la mañana y que Edward se había ido.

**_EDWARD POV_**

Forks no había cambiado mucho. Edward conducía alrededor del pueblo poco después del amanecer, preguntándose cómo habría sido su vida si su familia no se hubiera instalado allí. Su madre también habría muerto de esclerosis múltiple, su padre habría tenido que trabajar noche y día para darles un techo y él se habría tenido que hacer cargo de sus hermanos pequeños. Esas cosas no habrían cambiado. Pero en otro lugar, al menos podría haber ganado cierta dosis de anonimato y no habría sentido la necesidad de disimular el miedo y el dolor que crecían en su interior. Y no habría conocido a Tanya.

Pensó en Bella y en la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior y su humor se ensombreció. Habían pasado un buen rato en el jacuzzi. ¿Por qué entonces no habría sido capaz de ir a su habitación y disfrutar viendo una película sin sacar el tema de su relación? Había forzado a Bella a comprometerse y ya no estaba muy seguro de que le hubiera gustado el resultado. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que pretendía conseguir con aquella conversación, salvo impedir que volviera a ocurrir lo que le había pasado con Tanya.

Tanya. Todas las calles de Forks parecían conducir hasta ella. Jacob lo había acusado de engañarla. Y lo había hecho, una sola vez. Había sido al final, cuando todo había terminado. La secretaria que trabajaba para la misma empresa en la que él hacía de transportista había ido a consolarlo el día que Tanya había intentado suicidarse. Se había mostrado amistosa, cálida y dispuesta.

Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos.

Pero su matrimonio estaba destrozado desde mucho antes que eso.

Redujo la velocidad al pasar por delante del antiguo módulo prefabricado en el que antes vivía. Todo continuaba igual, decidió. La misma gente. La misma pobreza.

Se desvió hacia la derecha, aparcó en la acera y fijó la mirada en el módulo que su familia había alquilado. Ya era una chatarra años atrás y el tiempo había empeorado su estado.

—¡Ajá! Ya sabía que algún día volverías.

Edward vio una mano apoyada en la ventanilla del asiento de pasajeros y bajó la cabeza para ver el viejo y arrugado rostro de la abuela Lizzy la viuda que vivía al lado de ellos.

—No has cambiado nada, Lizzy. Juraría que estás igual que hace diez años.

—Eso lo dices porque hace diez años estaba igual de vieja.

—A mí siempre me has gustado, Lizzy.

—¿Por eso continúas enviándome dinero?

Edward arqueó las cejas con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me dedico a enviarte dinero?

Lizzy sonrió, mostrando algunos huecos en su dentadura que años atrás no estaban allí.

—¿Quién me lo va a enviar si no?

—Pues yo no soy —mintió Edward.

No quería que Lizzy se sintiera en deuda con él. Para salvar el orgullo de la anciana y no crearle ninguna obligación, nunca había incluido una nota en sus envíos.

—Mamarrachadas —contestó ella.

Edward se echó a reír. Evidentemente, continuaba siendo tan campechana como siempre.

—¿Por qué iba yo a enviarte nada? —mintió él—. Tú siempre has sabido cuidarte perfectamente.

—Maldita sea, tienes un corazón más grande que todo Washington. Que te molestes en cuidar a una vieja como yo después de todos estos años puede sorprender a otros, pero no a mí. Siempre has sido un buen chico.

—Vamos, Lizzy, pero si era un demonio.

—A mí nadie pudo convencerme nunca de que eras un mal chico. ¿Piensas volver a vivir a Forks, Edward? ¿Estás buscando casa?

—No —Edward tomó aire y volvió a mirar el módulo en el que antes vivían—. Sólo he venido a recordar viejos tiempos.

—En ese caso, tengo algo para ti —se apartó de la camioneta, movió el aspersor que regaba el pequeño pedazo de césped de su jardín y se metió en su casa. Edward salió a esperarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lizzy regresó con un bote de remolacha en salmuera en una mano y un sobre en la otra.

—Hace años que no hago conservas —le explicó mientras se lo tendía—. La artritis se está llevando lo mejor de la vieja Lizzy. Pero éste lo tengo guardado para ti. La remolacha siempre te ha encantado.

El nudo que de pronto atenazó la garganta de Edward amenazó con atragantarlo. Desvió rápidamente la mirada para que Lizzy no pudiera ver lo mucho que le había afectado su gesto.

—Gracias —le agradeció—. Nunca ha habido mejor remolacha que la tuya.

—Y toma esto también—añadió—. Odio tener que dártelo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

El sobre que le entregó tenía escrito su nombre en la parte delantera. Y el nombre y la dirección de Tanya en la esquina superior. Edward se tensó automáticamente.

—Vino por aquí —le explicó Lizzy—. Hace un año más o menos, apareció llorando y diciendo que necesitaba encontrarte. Si quieres saber mi opinión, esa chica nunca me ha gustado. Pero le dije que te daría la carta cuando volviera a verte.

Edward abrió la puerta de la camioneta y dejó el sobre en la guantera. No quería tocar aquella carta y mucho menos leerla.

—¿Te contó lo que le pasaba?

—No. Lloraba como una niña, intentando ganarse mi compasión. Pero yo conozco bien a esa mujer.

Edward asintió. Él podía escribir todo un libro sobre las técnicas manipuladoras de Tanya.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Me están esperando en el pueblo. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Claro. Me alegro de haberte visto, Edward.

Debes estar orgulloso de la vuelta que le has dado a tu vida. Yo siempre he sabido que lo conseguirías.

La emoción que había estado a punto de atragantarlo amenazaba con volver. Tragó saliva.

—Cuídate, Lizzy.

—Me cuido perfectamente, Edward —le dijo—. No te preocupes por mí.

Eran sólo las ocho cuando Edward regresó al Starlight. Pensaba dejar dormir a Bella, pero en cuanto llegó, la vio abrir la puerta con aspecto de estar lista para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

—¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

—Tú te has levantado antes que yo. Creía que me habías abandonado.

Edward sonrió.

—No, no pensaba abandonarte. Pero no he dormido muy bien esta noche y he decidido salir a dar una vuelta.

—Supongo que a mí me derrotó el vino. He dormido como un tronco.

Edward lo recordaba perfectamente. Se había quedado dormida en los treinta primeros minutos de la película y él había pasado la hora siguiente diciéndose a sí mismo que debería tumbarse a su lado e intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre la posibilidad de tener relaciones sexuales.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—Sí, pero si ya has desayunado, puedo comprarme un donuts o algo así.

—Yo tampoco he desayunado. Estaba esperándote. ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos?

—Supongo que Skillet sigue siendo el mejor lugar para desayunar.

—Skillet me parece un buen sitio.

Fueran a donde fueran, iban a llamar la atención, pensó Edward. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, al menos en Forks. Bella, por otra parte, siempre había sido considerada en el pueblo como la encantadora novia de Jacob.

Se preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a jugarse su buena imagen dejado que la vieran a su lado.

—Vámonos entonces.

Edward pensaba ducharse y afeitarse antes de volver a salir, pero no quería hacer esperar a Bella. Ésta se montó en la camioneta y Edward se dirigió hacia la calle principal.

Skillet era una vieja y grasienta cafetería en la que servían comidas durante todo el día y cualquier día de la semana. Siempre había sido un lugar muy popular, incluso cuando Edward vivía en Forks. Aquel día estaba a rebosar.

—¿Te importa esperar? —le preguntó Edward a Bella cuando entraron y vio que había algunos clientes esperando delante de ellos.

—No, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

Permanecieron de pie, uno al lado del otro para no cerrar el paso a nuevos clientes.

Edward tomó el periódico local y estaba leyendo un artículo sobre los planes de Billy Black para abrir un concesionario de coches al este de la ciudad cuando una de las camareras lo reconoció.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo en el pueblo?

Juraría que no te había vuelto a ver desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿Diez años?

—Hola, Kate. Sí, han pasado por lo menos diez años. ¿Todavía sigues con Riley?

—No. Rompimos justo después de su graduación. Me casé con Garret, su hermano mayor. Tenemos cuatro hijos —dijo con orgullo. Después vio a Bella y abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Ahora estáis juntos?

—No. Trabajo para Edward —le aclaró Bella—. En Port Angeles.

—Estás bromeando —dijo—. Me enteré de que te habías ido, Bella, pero al principio no me lo podía creer. No podía imaginarme que tú y Jacob hubierais roto. Siempre fuisteis la pareja perfecta. ¡Y ahora mírate! Apareces en el pueblo del brazo del chico malo del instituto.

—Eso no es—empezó a decir Bella, pero Kate bajó la voz y le dijo en tono de complicidad:

—No te preocupes. No te culpo. Cualquier día de estos yo también cambiaré de chico.

—No dejé a Jacob por Edward —dijo Bella, pero Kate continuaba sonriendo con expresión incrédula cuando se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Tanya sabe que has venido?

Si no lo sabía ya, Edward comprendió que no iba a tardar en averiguarlo.

—Creo que no. Llegamos ayer por la noche.

—¿Y dónde os quedasteis?

Edward vaciló. Aunque habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, si mencionaba que habían dormido en el Starlight, un motel que en Forks se consideraba el ideal para la luna de miel, iba a darle más argumentos a Kate.

—En un motel.

Kate parecía estar dispuesta a obligarlo a precisar en cual, pero el cocinero le gritó desde la cocina para que fuera a servir uno de los platos que acababa de terminar y ella musitó:

—Tengo que irme. Caramba, me habéis dado una auténtica sorpresa —y se volvió—. Me alegro de verte, Bella —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Yo siempre estuve loca por ti, Edward Cullen —añadió con una risa.

Edward consiguió esbozar una educada sonrisa que desapareció en el instante en el que Kate se alejó. Después se aclaró la garganta y miro a Bella, intentando adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Supongo que debería disculparme —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi reputación. Todo el mundo va a pensar que te has pasado al lado oscuro de la vida.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Y quién ha decidido que ese tenga que ser el lado oscuro?

_**J**__**ASPER POV**_

Al despertarse, Jasper descubrió que había vuelto a quedarse dormido sobre los libros de texto. Bostezó y se frotó la marca que le había quedado en la mejilla. El resto de los alumnos parecían estudiar mucho menos que él, pero a él no se le daban bien los libros. Nunca se le habían dado bien. Odiaba tener que permanecer sentado durante mucho tiempo. Pero las prácticas no se le daban mal. Por lo menos, había aprendido algo de contabilidad mientras trabajaba para Edward.

Y además, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse apabullar por su pasado.

Ya había conseguido el título de secundaria durante el verano. En ese momento, estaba intentando conseguir el acceso para la universidad de Por Angeles. Desde que había dejado Viviendas Cullen, disponía de todo el día para estudiar, lo cual significaba que si todo iba bien, podría graduarse un año después que Alec. Y cuando lo consiguiera, se iría a vivir a California y comenzaría su carrera como informático.

Se imaginó a sí mismo entrando en el despacho de Edward con una invitación para la fiesta de graduación, anticipando la sorpresa de su hermano. E imaginó, como siempre hacía, que Edward estaría orgulloso de él. Por fin.

Aquello era patético.

Se negaba a seguir pensando en su hermano mayor. No quería reconocer lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Cerró los libros y decidió unirse a un grupo de estudio que se reunía en la biblioteca del Instituto aquella mañana.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

dianaviviani

Maya Masen Cullen

LooRee 


	13. CAPITULO TRECE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**BELLA POV**_

—¡Isabella! Isabella Black, ¿eres tú?

«No, otra vez no», pensó Bella al ver a la señora Young su antigua profesora de piano, caminando a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Durante el desayuno, unas cinco personas los habían interrumpido para saludarlos. Bella debería haberse sentido halagada por tanta atención, pero todas las conversaciones terminaban centrándose en su divorcio y en el hecho de que Edward y ella estuvieran juntos.

—Finge que no la has oído —le pidió a Edward, fijando la mirada en el suelo y caminando hacia la camioneta.

—¡Bella! ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo, la señora Young! —la voz de la mujer sonaba cada vez más fuerte y Bella se detuvo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya me ha atrapado —musitó—. Pero intentaré deshacerme pronto de ella.

Edward se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

Frunció el ceño un instante, indicándole a Bella que estaba tan cansado como ella de haberse convertido en el entretenimiento del pueblo y esperó hasta que la señora Young los alcanzó.

—Isabella Black. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace siglos que no te veo.

—Ahora vivo en Port Angeles. Sólo he venido de visita.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y te gusta vivir en una ciudad tan grande?

—Sí.

La señora Young arrugó la nariz con gesto de desagrado.

—Yo no soportaría vivir en una ciudad.

—Bueno, supongo que no es un lugar que le guste a todo el mundo.

—¿Y este quién es? —preguntó, mirando a Edward.

—¿No conoce a Edward Cullen? Vivía aquí hace unos diez años.

—Creo que no lo conocí.

Afortunadamente, pensó Bella. Al menos así se ahorrarían que volvieran a mencionar a Tanya. Edward saludó a la señora Young.

Ésta inclinó la cabeza en su dirección antes de preguntarle a Bella otra vez:

—¿Sigues tocando el piano?

—Me temo que últimamente no.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? Eras una de mis alumnas favoritas. Tenías verdadero talento.

Pero no era fácil cultivar el talento si no se disponía de un piano en el que practicar.

—Los pianos son instrumentos muy caros.

Algún día conseguiré uno.

—¿Y qué me dices del piano que te regaló Jacob por Navidad? Era precioso.

—Lo tiene Jacob.

—No sabía que Jacob tocara el piano.

—Y no lo toca —nadie en la casa de Jacob sabía tocarlo, pero por supuesto, eso no importaba.

La tristeza de la voz de Bella dio paso a una sonrisa. Echaba mucho de menos el piano, sí, pero la señora Young se comportaba como si hubiera dejado abandonado a uno de sus hijos.

—Me temo que tenemos que irnos —le dijo—, pero me alegro muchísimo de haber vuelto a verla.

—Ahorra para comprar un piano. No quiero que te olvides de todo lo que te enseñé.

—Lo haré. Será el primer punto de mi lista de prioridades —el día que pudiera hacer esa lista. De momento, la preocupaban más las prioridades de sus hijos.

Agarró a Edward del brazo y se dirigió con él hacia la camioneta.

—¿Quieres que salgamos del pueblo? —le preguntó.

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

—¿Qué opciones tenemos?

Edward pensó un momento en ello.

—Eso depende de las ganas de diversión que tengas.

—¿Y en el caso de que esté dispuesta a pasar el día más divertido de mi vida?

Edward sonrió.

—No me tientes —le dijo.

—Me refiero al día más divertido de mi vida sin tener que quitarme la ropa —le aclaró.

La sonrisa de Edward no desapareció, lo que demostraba que estaba bromeando.

—En ese caso, déjame decidir a mí.

Bella pensó que iba a morir.

Gritaba desesperada y se aferraba al brazo de Edward mientras éste ascendía por la enorme montaña. Edward pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas y llegaron tan rápidamente a la cima que Bella estuvo a punto de marearse. Sintió que el estómago se le elevaba cuando llegaron al pico y quedaron suspendidos en el aire durante una décima de segundo antes de aterrizar con un golpe sordo en el suelo. Después comenzaron el descenso por la otra vertiente de la montaña de arena.

—Me duele la cara de tanto reírme —se quejó Bella, secándose las lágrimas cuando llegaron al final.

Una fina capa de arena le cubría la camisa, los pantalones cortos, las piernas e incluso sus dientes. Y tenía el pelo completamente despeinado.

Pero Edward no estaba mejor que ella.

Llevaba la gorra de béisbol ladeada y cuando sonreía la arena hacía que se marcaran intensamente sus arrugas.

—Gritabas como un alma en pena —dijo riendo.

Bella intentó parecer indignada.

—Eso no es cierto. Estaba intentando decirte algo.

—¿El qué? ¿Que te dejara salir del jeep?

Por un instante, cuando estaban suspendidos en la cima y parecía que iban a caer en picado hacia el otro lado, Bella había estado a punto de hacerlo. Edward había intentado tranquilizarla antes de subir, enseñándole a utilizar el jeep de segunda mano que había comprado antes de llegar hasta allí. Pero el último viaje había sido salvaje, terrorífico e increíblemente divertido.

—No, estaba diciéndote que me dejaras conducir a mí.

Edward le dio un codazo.

—Mentirosa. Antes he intentado convencerte para que condujeras y no has querido.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que hago esto.

—Me cuesta creer que Jacob nunca te trajera a aquí.

—Sí me trajo, pero con él nunca quise montar.

—¿Por qué?

—Me daba mucho miedo.

Edward pestañeó sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué conmigo sí has estado dispuesta a subir?

Bella no estaba segura de que tuviera una buena respuesta para aquella pregunta. Había algo en Edward que la hacía sentirse segura, como si tuviera todo bajo control, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Probablemente, por todo lo que había conseguido. Cuando había llegado a Forks no tenía nada. En ese momento, podía firmar un cheque por valor de dos mil dólares para comprar un jeep de segunda mano con la misma facilidad con la que hubiera comprado un par de zapatos.

—Supongo que confiaba en que no ibas a matarme. Y me lo he pasado genial. Me alegro de haber confiado en ti.

Edward sonrió.

—Yo también. ¿Tus hijos venían a menudo por aquí?

—Conmigo no. Jacob sí los traía de vez en cuando. Para esas cosas sí era un buen padre —suspiró—. Eran las noches las que terminaron por hacerse insoportables.

—¿Con quién te engañaba, Bella? ¿La conocías?

—Querrás decir con quiénes.

Inclinó la cabeza contra la almohadilla que se suponía debía proteger su cuello y a través de aquella jaula metálica, fijó la mirada en el cielo.

—Eran prostitutas principalmente. Jacob y sus amigos solían frecuentar los prostíbulos. Él pensaba que me estaba haciendo un favor acostándose con mujeres a las que hacían periódicamente análisis de enfermedades venéreas. Pero también tuvo una aventura con alguien que trabajaba en la peluquería —hizo una mueca—. Fue una situación un poco embarazosa. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que hablan esas chicas?

—¿Estabas al corriente de esa aventura?

—Con pelos y señales. Jacob le compró una gargantilla a esa chica y ella se la enseñaba a todo el que entraba en la peluquería.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me enfrenté a él. Jacob dijo que esa mujer era una víbora y una mentirosa. La verdad es que cuando todo acabó, terminé compadeciéndola a ella.

—¿Alguna vez intentaste probar su infidelidad?

—No. No necesitaba hacerlo. Ya encontraba suficientes recuerdos en su camioneta como para saber lo que estaba pasando. Y algunas noches podía oler también en él el perfume de otras mujeres.

Aquellos recuerdos continuaban revolviéndole el estómago. Había pasado tantas noches esperando a que Jacob volviera a casa, preguntándose dónde podía estar y esperándose lo peor Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y él nunca dejó de hacerlo?

Bella cerró los ojos, luchando contra las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. Se veía a sí misma suplicándole a Jacob confiando en él lo suficiente como para darle una nueva oportunidad, enfrentándose después a un nuevo engaño.

—Él me prometía siempre que no volvería a hacerlo. Consultamos con un consejero matrimonial y decidí intentarlo una vez más después de su última aventura. No quería que mis hijos crecieran sin el apoyo de un padre. Yo estaba dispuesta a vivir en el rancho aunque no me gustara. Lo que no soportaba eran las humillaciones constantes.

Tenía la autoestima completamente destrozada.

Bella intentó sacudirse la arena de encima y deseó poder desprenderse con la misma facilidad del pasado.

—Lo siento, Bella. Debes haber pasado por un infierno —dijo Edward.

El rostro de Tanya apareció en la mente de Bella, pero no dijo nada. Conociendo el pasado de Edward, probablemente lo mejor fuera evitar la fidelidad como tema de conversación.

—Pero no quiero estropear el día hablando de Jacob. Hablemos de otra cosa —sugirió.

—¿Como qué?

Bella estuvo pensando en ello.

—Como en Angela Weber. Es magnífica, ¿no crees? Sabe verdaderamente lo que hace.

—Al menos eso parece. De momento estoy muy satisfecho con ella. Elegiste a una auténtica ganadora.

—Sobresalía sobre todos los demás. Era una mujer amable, cálida y sabía perfectamente cuál era su objetivo. Creo que va a vender un montón de casas.

—De momento ha vendido cuatro. ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Sí. ¿Cuántas te gustaría que vendiera a la semana?

—Con que vendiera cinco, venderíamos la urbanización en tres meses. Eso sería lo ideal.

—¿Y después qué haremos?

—Empezar a construir en otro terreno.

Parecía tenerlo todo resuelto; era capaz de dirigir enormes proyectos de desarrollo con una facilidad terrible. Bella quería contárselo a todo Forks, para que todo el pueblo se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado con Edward Cullen.

—¿Cómo empezaste en este negocio?

—Cuando me marché a Port Angeles, decidí que quería ser agente inmobiliario. Yo no tenía estudios universitarios y para serlo no hacía falta ser licenciado. Me parecía un negocio con un gran potencial —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Era el trabajo perfecto para mí. Hablé entonces con una anciana pareja que me vendió su casa y me pasó la hipoteca.

Mis hermanos y yo nos trasladamos a la casa y la arreglamos. Después la pusimos en venta y con los veinte mil dólares que obtuvimos de ganancia iniciamos un nuevo proyecto.

Estuvimos repitiendo la operación durante algunos años. Después, comencé a invertir el dinero en más de una casa, lo que iba permitiéndome emprender proyectos más grandes. Y ahora aquí estoy. Le debo hasta mi alma al banco, pero mi negocio está prosperando y disfruto con lo que hago.

—Tal como lo cuentas, parece fácil.

—No ha sido fácil, pero de momento está funcionando. Al principio, un hombre llamado Jason Jenks me ayudó concediéndome el crédito con el que pudimos remodelar la casa. Sin él no hubiera conseguido nada.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Lo creas o no, en un almacén de maderas.

Empezamos a hablar y le conté lo que estaba haciendo. Vino un día a casa a ver mi proyecto y decidió echarme una mano.

—¿Y ahora dónde está?

—Su mujer lo obligó a retirarse y ahora viven en Seattle. Nos llamamos de vez en cuando para no perder el contacto —salió del jeep—. ¿Lista para comer?

Bella miró el reloj. Eran casi las tres.

Aquella mañana, se había preguntado al despertarse qué iban a hacer hasta las seis de la tarde, pero el día estaba transcurriendo muy rápidamente.

—Sí, estoy hambrienta.

—Entonces vamos.

Extendieron en el suelo la manta que habían tomado prestada del motel.

—Supongo que no es el mejor lugar del mundo —comentó Edward—, pero estás acostumbrada, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba acostumbrada a Forks. Allí había crecido y siempre había adorado aquel lugar. No había pensado en marcharse de allí hasta que se había casado con Jacob y el pueblo había comenzado a ser un sinónimo de Black y su poder. Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse si el pueblo continuaría gustándole si se hubiera casado con otro hombre, como Edward, por ejemplo.

Recordó entonces los rumores que habían corrido sobre él y Tanya y decidió que probablemente las cosas no le hubieran ido mucho mejor.

—Este paisaje tiene una especie de belleza desagradable, ¿no crees? —le preguntó mientras le tendía un refresco, antes de instalarse cómodamente en la manta, al lado del que iba a ser su plato.

—No. Lo que tiene es montones de recuerdos desagradables.

Bella se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, en eso tienes razón. Pero no todos mis recuerdos son malos. ¿Y los tuyos?

Edward pareció considerar la pregunta.

—Mis recuerdos sobre ti no lo son.

Bella sintió una punzada de sorpresa. Ella y Edward no tenían muchos recuerdos que compartir. No habían hablado mucho cuando estaban en el instituto y jamás habían salido juntos.

—¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas de mí? Y no vale hablar de la noche del baile del instituto.

Victoria Jenson debería haber sido la reina.

Yo gané porque era la novia de Jacob.

—¿Por qué te hiciste novia de Jacob? Jamás conseguí comprenderlo. Durante algún tiempo, estuve diciéndome a mí mismo que había sido por dinero, pero tú no eras así.

Bella masticaba lentamente, dándose tiempo para pensar la respuesta. Había revisado mentalmente aquellos años una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo podría haber evitado su desastroso matrimonio. Pero ni siquiera con la perspectiva que le daba el tiempo podía averiguarlo.

—No era tanto el dinero como la promesa de seguridad. Supongo que Jacob era bueno, brillante. Y podía llegar a ser muy sensible cuando no estaba con sus amigos. No sé.

Habíamos crecido juntos, nos habíamos creado grandes ataduras y yo nunca cuestioné lo que estaba pasando. Cuando nos graduamos, el matrimonio me pareció el paso más lógico.

Todo el mundo lo esperaba, incluso nuestros padres. Supongo que confié en que era eso lo que me deparaba el destino y lo acepté —comió una patata frita—. ¿Y tú por qué te casaste con Tanya?

Edward bebió un trago de refresco y colocó la lata en la arena.

—Porque no conseguía escaparme de ella. Me seguía a todas partes, me llamaba noche y día, venía a buscarme a casa. Te aseguro que si Angela fuera tan insistente como ella, en un año me haría multimillonario.

—Te casaste con ella por el bebé, ¿no es cierto?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—La mayor parte de los chicos no se habrían casado con ella si no hubieran estado enamorados. Y menos después de cómo te consiguió. Pero tú tenías una debilidad que la mayoría de los jóvenes de tu edad no poseían: un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Creía que estábamos hablando de recuerdos agradables —gruñó Edward.

—Pero tú no has contado ninguno.

—De acuerdo. Ahí va uno. La primera vez que te vi sentada en clase de Biologia. Acababa de matricularme y en dirección me enviaron a tu clase. Estabais haciendo una especie de examen escrito. Entonces tú alzaste la mirada.

—¿Y?

—Sonreíste —contestó.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que aquello había sido algo muy significativo para él, pero le resultaba difícil de creer. Probablemente, todas las chicas de la clase habían levantado la mirada y le habían sonreído.

—Estoy segura de que no fui la única.

—Pero fuiste la única que me hizo pensar que iba a casarme contigo.

Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el refresco.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No.

—Pero si ayer mismo me dijiste que no estás hecho para el matrimonio.

—En aquella época era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería.

—Ahora comprendo por qué nunca te gustó Jacob.

Edward rió con pesar.

—Yo tampoco le gusté nunca.

—Estaba celoso de ti —le explicó Bella—. Esa era la razón por la que te trataba tan mal.

Tú no tenías ninguna de las ventajas con las que contaba él, el apellido, el dinero, la reputación de su familia, pero tenías algo con lo que no podía competir. Todavía no puedo decir qué es exactamente. Supongo que confianza en ti mismo, carisma. Una especie de combinación de ambas cosas.

—Pero si tenía tanto carisma, ¿por qué nunca tuvo ningún efecto en ti? —le preguntó Edward, mientras se terminaba su bolsa de patatas.

—Te encontraba atractivo, pero estaba convencida de que me tratarías con la misma indiferencia con la que tratabas a todas las chicas que se ponían a tus pies. Pensaba que eran unas estúpidas por intentar llamar tu atención.

—¿Y ahora?

Bella dio un largo trago a su bebida. Estaba completamente encaprichada con él, pero su opinión no había cambiado. Y tampoco su determinación de que ningún otro hombre infiel pudiera destrozarle el corazón.

—Ahora trabajamos juntos —dijo simplemente.

—Podría despedirte —repuso Edward.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy intentando impedir.

—¿Crees que tendrías que dejar la oficina si estuviéramos juntos?

—Tú no quieres que estemos juntos —repuso ella—. Ahora eres más viejo y más sabio y sabes que no estás hecho para el matrimonio, ¿recuerdas?

—Dios, ¿es que para ti no hay otra forma de estar juntos?

—No.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward estaba sentado en la habitación del motel, mientras Bella se duchaba, mirando el sobre que contenía la carta de Tanya. No había hablado con su ex esposa desde hacía casi diez años y no tenía ganas de saber nada de ella. Pero la curiosidad y un viejo sentimiento de culpa por no haber sido capaz de amarla y no haber impedido que las cosas terminaran de manera tan trágica entre ellos minaba su decisión. Él no había querido hacerle daño a Tanya. Simplemente era un joven inexperto cuando se había casado con ella.

Pero si era dinero lo que necesitaba, probablemente podría ayudarla. Siempre y cuando pudiera mantenerse al margen de su vida.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, que tenía todavía húmedo después de la ducha y suspiró. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle leer aquella carta? Tanya había sido su esposa.

Le debía por lo menos eso.

_**Abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel.**_

_**Querido Edward:**_

_**Si alguna vez llega a tus manos esta carta, sé que te sorprenderá. Después de todo lo que pasamos, supongo que no quieres saber nada de mí. Pero tengo que decirte que lo siento. Tenías razón. Te mentí sobre el bebé. Nunca estuve embarazada. Simplemente estaba enamorada de ti y tenía tanto miedo a perderte que te mentí para que te casaras conmigo.**_

_**No creía que estuviera haciendo nada malo. **_

_**Me decía a mí misma que conseguiría hacerte feliz, que nos haríamos felices el uno al otro y pensaba quedarme embarazada en cuanto nos casáramos.**_

_**Habrías sido un magnífico padre. Tu forma de cuidar de tus hermanos era verdaderamente sorprendente. Pero el destino puede ser cruel, ¿verdad? Cuando después del quinto mes de matrimonio vi que todavía no me había quedado embarazada, comprendí que tenía que hacer algo. No estaba engordando, como habría sido lo normal y ese fue el motivo por el que fingí un aborto. Sabía que me odiarías si alguna vez lo averiguabas. Y lo averiguaste.**_

_**Recuerdo el día que te enfrentaste a mí. **_

_**Volví a mentir. Todo era mentira sobre mentira. Y lo hacía por que te amaba, Edward. **_

_**¿Tan difícil era amarme a mí? Supongo que sí. En cualquier caso, he pensado que debería decirte la verdad. Estoy cansada de castigarme por lo que hice. Lo único que quiero ahora es tu perdón. ¿Es pedir demasiado, Edward?**_

_** ¿Es demasiado tarde?**_

_**Te querrá siempre, Tanya.**_

Edward tiró la carta en la cama, hundió la cabeza entre las manos y se frotó las sienes con los pulgares. Por fin había admitido Tanya que nunca había estado embarazada.

Él lo había sospechado, por supuesto.

El médico no tenía constancia de sus visitas, no había visto ninguna prueba de embarazo, nada. Pero Tanya le decía que tenía miedo a los médicos y que por eso no había acudido nunca a ellos. Edward no sabía si creerla o no, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que algo no iba bien. Y después, cuando había abortado, prácticamente no había sangrado, no había sentido una tristeza real, nada.

Tanya sólo parecía obsesionada por quedarse embarazada otra vez. Le había suplicado para que tuvieran otro hijo, pero él ya no confiaba en ella. Había empezado a ver a su joven esposa bajo una nueva luz, había comenzado a darse cuenta de que le había tendido una trampa y apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella. Y cada vez que intentaba decirle que su matrimonio no funcionaba, Tanya se ponía a llorar y amenazaba con suicidarse si la dejaba.

Y Edward recordaba el momento en el que había hecho realidad sus amenazas. Había llegado a casa y la había encontrado tumbada en el suelo del baño, con un bote de aspirinas vacío a su lado.

«¡Dios mío, Tanya! ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Qué nos hiciste?»

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando liberarse de aquel recuerdo, tomó el sobre con la carta y miró fijamente la dirección. Quizá si le dijera que la había perdonado, Tanya fuera capaz de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Y quizá, haciendo eso, podría liberarse de la culpa que lo había perseguido durante todos esos años.

Tomó el teléfono, llamó a Bella a su habitación y le dijo que iba a estar fuera durante una hora más o menos. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y salió.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_


	14. CAPITULO CATORCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

EDWARD POV

Tanya estaba viviendo en casa de sus padres.

Edward reconoció la dirección en el sobre y recordó haber ido allí los días de Navidad y Acción de Gracias, pero no le atraía en absoluto la idea de volver a ver a sus ex suegros. Suponía que tampoco a ellos les haría mucha gracia. Nunca habían tenido muy buena relación, probablemente porque Edward tenía que trabajar tanto en aquella época, que apenas tenía tiempo de estar siquiera con su esposa.

Miró el jardín mientras se acercaba, advirtiendo sus modestos cambios. Habían arreglado el lecho de flores de la entrada y de la puerta colgaba una bandera americana.

La cerca la habían pintado de color rojo intenso.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la señora Smitt, contestando a su llamada antes de verlo.

Cuando lo reconoció, se quedó boquiabierta y se interrumpió como si no supiera qué decir.

—¿Vive aquí Tanya? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, está en casa.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Espera un momento. Voy a ver.

El olor a verdura cocida alcanzó a Edward en cuanto la señora Smitt se apartó de la puerta, haciéndole preguntarse a Edward si los habría interrumpido comiendo. Casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que no debería haber ido y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando apareció Tanya.

Estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que la había visto. Sólo el pelo era diferente. Se había cortado su melena rubia y llevaba el pelo muy corto.

—Eres tú —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios con gesto nervioso—. No no creía que fuera a verte otra vez.

—La abuela Lizzy me ha dado tu carta.

Tanya salió de casa y se frotó las manos en los pantalones.

—Me alegro. Yo quería que la leyeras. Me gustaría habértela mandado, pero no sabía cómo encontrarte.

—Ahora vivo en Port Angeles.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? ¿Continúas con la camioneta?

—No, ahora construyo casas.

—Eso suena genial. ¿Y te gusta trabajar en la construcción?

Edward rió para sí, pero no se molestó en sacarla de su error.

—Sí. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mismo de siempre. Ayudo en la tienda de mis padres y sigo viviendo aquí. Supongo que moriré en Forks —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre te gustó este lugar.

—Sí, pero me habría ido a cualquier parte. Contigo —añadió suavemente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose incómodo ante aquel recuerdo de su devoción.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Mi padre está deseando vender la tienda y jubilarse. Pero mi madre no quiere.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Se casó y se fue a vivir a California. ¿Te imaginas? Mi hermana pequeña ya tiene su propia familia y yo continúo viviendo en casa de mis padres.

—Eres adulta. Puedes irte de casa, buscar un trabajo, ir a la universidad. Si quisieras, podrías cambiar de vida.

—No sabría a dónde ir —suspiró—. Y no quiero irme sola.

Permanecieron en un torpe silencio durante un par de minutos. Tanya se metió la mano en el bolsillo y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—¿Te has vuelto a casar? —le preguntó.

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

—Estoy seguro de que terminarás encontrando a alguien.

Tanya parecía tan abatida que Edward alargó el brazo para estrecharle cariñosamente el hombro, pero en cuanto la tocó, ella retrocedió violentamente.

—No —le pidió—. Lo único que sientes por mí es compasión. Y lo odio.

—Me gustaría que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes.

La sonrisa de Tanya vaciló, pero la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar.

—¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

—Bien —Edward le habló un poco de lo que estaban haciendo cada uno de sus hermanos, pasando por alto su discusión con Jasper.

Después se dispuso a marcharse—. Será mejor que me vaya —dijo—. Solo quería decirte que no tengo nada contra ti. Sé lo que hiciste, pero eso pasó hace muchos años. Olvídalo e intenta ser feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Tanya.

—Siempre has sido un hombre bueno, Edward.

Te lo debía. Y también has sido muy generoso. Nunca le has contado a nadie lo que hice. Tú has asumido la culpa de todo lo que pasó.

—Pensaba marcharme. No me importaba que aquí siguieran pensando que era un mal tipo —sonrió, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento.

—No debería haberlo hecho —dijo—. Me equivoqué, como en todo lo que te hice.

Quería castigarte por haberme rechazado pero tú te marchaste. Hiciste lo que debías —sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Dios, cuánto te quería!

Siempre te querré.

Edward sentía una profunda tristeza por todo lo que Tanya estaba sufriendo por culpa de ese amor.

—Lo siento, Tanya —le dijo.

—Yo también —contestó.

Y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

**BELLA POV**

—¿Has comprado un Jeep? —preguntó Charlie con admiración, mientras él y sus hermanas rodeaban el remolque que Edward había alquilado para poder transportar el jeep hasta Port Angeles.

—Necesitábamos hacer algo mientras os esperábamos —respondió Edward.

—¿Entonces os habéis ido a la montaña de arena? ¿Sin nosotros? —se lamentó Mackenzie.

Bella advirtió que Jacob la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Él y sus padres estaban a su lado, despidiendo a los niños y aquel era uno de esos embarazosos momentos en los que Bella no sabía cómo comportarse. ¿Debía ser amable a pesar de la hostilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente? ¿Indiferente?

¿Debería mostrarse ofendida por que los Black no llevaran mejor su divorcio?

—Sabíamos que os estabais divirtiendo en el rancho con los abuelos —les dijo—. Por eso os trajimos aquí. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Venga, todos arriba. Mañana tenéis que madrugar para ir al colegio.

—¿Me llevarás algún día a la montaña de arena? —le preguntó Charlie a Edward.

Edward miró a Jacob y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá algún día, si te apetece.

—Yo tengo un jeep, hijo. No necesitas que nadie te lleve —replicó Jacob—. Iremos juntos el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Mackenzie.

—¿Y yo? —añadió Sophia.

—Vosotras todavía sois demasiado pequeñas —les contestó Bella—. Papá os llevará cuando seáis mayores.

Las niñas protestaron mientras Bella las ayudaba a montarse en la camioneta.

—¿Entonces vendrás a por los niños el viernes que viene? —le preguntó a Jacob antes de montarse en el asiento de pasajeros.

—Sí, llegaré por la tarde.

Bella vaciló. El viernes cumplía treinta y dos años. No esperaba que Jacob ni nadie se acordara, pero le habría gustado que sus hijos estuvieran con ella.

—No estaremos en casa hasta las cinco —le dijo.

—De acuerdo, llegaré a esa hora.

—Muy bien —cerró la puerta y esperó a que Edward pusiera el coche en marcha—. Hasta el viernes entonces.

Billy y Rebeca despidieron a los niños con la mano mientras la camioneta se alejaba.

Mackenzie y Sophia respondieron a sus abuelos con entusiasmo, pero Charlie estuvo en silencio hasta que perdieron el rancho de vista.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que te conoció en el instituto —le dijo de pronto a Edward.

—Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño —respondió Edward—. Aquí casi todo el mundo se conoce.

—Y dice que entonces no le gustabas y que tampoco le gustas ahora.

—Charlie, ¡sabes que no debes repetir una cosa así! —le gritó Bella, pero por la expresión de su hijo comprendió que éste no quería ofender a Edward.

Parecía estar pensando en algo, probablemente estaba intentando decidir, después de lo que los Black le habían dicho, lo que Edward podía significar en sus vidas, para poner en orden sus lealtades.

—¿A ti te gustaba mi padre? —le preguntó.

—En el instituto pasaban muchas cosas. La verdad es que no le prestaba demasiada atención a tu padre —contestó Edward.

Su respuesta fue bastante diplomática y amable, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que podía haber dicho, pero Charlie rápidamente lo comprendió.

—Eso es un no.

Edward no intentó corregirlo. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

—¿Y por qué no? —insistió Charlie.

—Cariño, no es educado ser tan insistente con una persona —dijo Bella, intentando zanjar la conversación—. Edward y tu padre pueden no haber sido los mejores amigos, pero ahora son adultos y por lo tanto, capaces de superar sus diferencias. Lo que pasó en el instituto ya no importa.

—A papá sí —la contradijo Charlie—. Él dice que Edward quería casarse contigo en el instituto, pero que no consiguió hacerlo entonces y que tampoco lo conseguirá ahora.

Bella intentó dominar su indignación.

—Papá no tiene derecho a decir esas cosas —replicó.

—Dice que si Edward quiere casarse contigo, tendrá que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Eso es lo que dice —añadió Mackenzie.

Avergonzada, Bella cerró los ojos un instante y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Gracias por la información, hijos.

Mackenzie sonrió con orgullo, tomándose al pie de la letra las palabras de su madre, pero Charlie la ignoró. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en Edward.

—¿Entonces te vas a casar con ella?

Cole sonrió.

—No deberíamos enfadar a tu padre, ¿verdad?

_**EDWARD POV**_

—¿Qué es eso?

Al oír la voz de Emmett, Edward se volvió y vio a su hermano avanzando por el camino de entrada a la casa, con la mirada fija en buggy que acababa de dejar en el garaje de una de las casas que estaba todavía en construcción.

—¿Qué crees que es? —le preguntó Edward.

La expresión de estupefacción de su hermano apenas se apreciaba en la oscuridad.

—A mí me parece un jeep un coche para andar por la arena, pero no puedo imaginarme qué puede estar haciendo mi hermano, un adicto al trabajo, con un juguete como ese.

—Ayer por la noche llevé a Bella y a sus hijos a Forks—le respondió Edward.

Emmett arqueó las cejas.

—¿Que fuiste a Forks?

—Sí. Los niños querían ver a su padre.

—Un gesto muy amable por tu parte.

Edward ignoró la ironía que escondían sus palabras.

—Vi a la abuela Lizzy.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Como siempre. Continúa maldiciendo como un marinero.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y rió.

—Es una mujer increíble.

—¿Y tú cuándo has vuelto?

—Hace solo unas horas. Venía a verte para hablarte de esos terrenos.

—¿Te han gustado?

—Tienen buen aspecto. Creo que podremos incluirlos en el proyecto a un buen precio.

Emmett continuó describiéndole la localización y las subdivisiones del terreno, pero Edward tenía serias dificultades para concentrarse. Su mente continuaba pendiente de Bella.

La veía sentada a su lado en el jacuzzi o durmiendo en la camioneta. Recordaba los párpados de Bella cerrándose mientas la besaba.

—¿Edward? ¿Quieres que vuelva mañana? —le preguntó Emmett.

—¿Hum?

—Tu mente está a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Quizá podamos hablar de esto en otro momento.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo siento, estoy cansado.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que tu nueva secretaria te ha preparado la cena demasiadas veces —le dijo Emmett.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Su hermano sonrió radiante.

—Que te estás enamorando, chaval.

Edward recordó el día que había encontrado a Tanya en el suelo del cuarto de baño y sintió una repentina oleada de pánico, no porque temiera estar enamorándose de Bella, sino porque tenía miedo de que ella estuviera enamorándose de él. ¿Qué ocurriría si se enamoraba con la misma pasión que Tanya? ¿Y si él no correspondiera a sus sentimientos?

Además, no quería arriesgarse a educar a más niños. Sobre todo después de lo terriblemente que había fracasado con Jasper.

—Te equivocas —le contestó a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Bella tiene tres hijos y demasiadas ataduras en Forks. No quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con ella.

—¿Ah sí? En ese caso, tengo noticias para ti: creo que ya estás enamorado.

_**JASPER POV**_

Jasper contuvo la respiración mientras los otros alumnos se agrupaban delante de la lista de notas que el profesor Hernández acababa de colgar en la ventana de su despacho.

La lengua era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el último comentario de texto le había parecido particularmente difícil. Era sobre La Odisea de Homero, una historia que le había resultado terriblemente aburrida y sin sentido a pesar de lo que la crítica literaria decía. Pero Jasper dudaba que su opinión encajaran demasiado bien con los criterios de aquel profesor de tono amable y amante de la poesía.

Se acercó a la lista y leyó: , Carter,Clark,Cullen.

Los ojos de Jasper se deslizaron por la línea punteada que seguía a su nombre hasta encontrar la letra C en la columna de notas.

Entonces volvió a respirar. Había aprobado.

No había sacado muy buena nota, pero aquel era el primer semestre y había aprobado.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido, Cullen?

Jasper se volvió y encontró tras él a la joven que le había invitado a salir con ella durante la primera semana de curso. Era una atractiva morena, pero demasiado joven para él.

—He aprobado —dijo sencillamente—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también he aprobado.

La chica rubia que acompañaba a la otra joven hizo un sonido estrangulado y elevó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Que has aprobado? ¿Que has aprobado, Alice? —repitió y miró después a Jasper—.

Alice ha sacado una A. En realidad, siempre le ponen una A. Si quieres saber mi opinión, es sencillamente repugnante.

Alice se sonrojó violentamente y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

—Ya basta, Caitlin. Tengo que sacar buenas notas. No me tomé en serio el instituto y perdí la oportunidad de conseguir una beca.

Ahora tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Entiendo que estés motivada —replicó Caitlin—. Y esa no es la parte repugnante.

Lo repugnante es lo fácil que te resulta sacar buenas notas.

Jasper había rechazado a Alice cuando ésta lo había invitado a cenar, pero sintió que su interés por ella comenzaba a aumentar.

—¿Perteneces a algún grupo de estudio? —le preguntó.

—No.

—¿Y te interesaría estudiar conmigo?

Alice se ajustó la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

—No —contestó y se alejó de allí, dejando a su amiga boquiabierta tras ella.

—Supongo que todavía no te ha perdonado que rechazaras su invitación —le explicó Caitlin encogiéndose de hombros y corrió para alcanzarla.

_**BELLA POV**_

Su cumpleaños era al día siguiente. Y como no hiciera algo para remediarlo, iba a pasar sola la velada.

Bella miró nerviosa hacia Edward, después mezcló la pasta que estaba haciendo para cenar con la salsa de pesto y colocó el pollo con tomate en una fuente. A Edward le gustaba la pasta y parecía relajado mientras, sentado a la mesa, echaba un vistazo al anteproyecto de Eclipse. Acababan de recibir la aprobación del préstamo que había solicitado, de modo que estaba de un magnífico humor. Probablemente aquel fuera un buen momento para preguntarle si quería salir con ella el viernes por la noche, pero había estado esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo durante toda la semana y todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

—Me voy —anunció Angela, asomando la cabeza en la cocina.

—Hoy has trabajado hasta muy tarde. Son casi las cinco —le dijo Edward.

—Tenía que hacer algunas llamadas. Creo que acabo de vender una casa a una familia muy agradable con dos niños. Mañana me llamarán para confirmármelo.

—Magnífico. No paras de vender casas.

—Es fácil vender unas casas tan bonitas como estas.

—Muchas gracias.

Edward volvió a enterrar la nariz en el anteproyecto.

—Mmm. Huele maravillosamente —comentó Angela.

—Es la pasta con pesto —le explicó Bella—.

¿Te apetece probarla?

—No, he quedado con un amigo a cenar. Pero guárdame un poco, la probaré mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Angela se marchó, dejando a Bella pensando nuevamente en su cumpleaños. El año anterior había cumplido treinta y un años unos meses antes de dejar Forks y aquel había sido uno de los días más solitarios de su vida. No quería repetir aquella experiencia.

Le apetecía salir a cenar, al cine o a bailar y quería hacerlo con un hombre, preferiblemente Edward. Pero para ello tendría que preguntárselo, ¿no? Aunque todavía no sabía cómo.

Si le comentaba que iba a ser su cumpleaños, podría pensar que estaba insinuándole que le hiciera un regalo. Pero si no mencionaba que era una ocasión especial, podía pensar que andaba detrás de él.

—¡Ay! —gritó al quemarse la mano con la sartén que acababa de dejar en el fregadero.

Edward alzó la cabeza sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me he quemado un poco —contestó.

Sacó un cubito de hielo del frigorífico y lo sostuvo contra la marca roja que tenía en la mano.

—Hoy has estado muy callada —le dijo Edward—.

¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Jacob sigue pensando en llevarse mañana a los niños?

—Sí, de momento sí.

«Ahora», le, decía su mente, «Pregúntaselo ahora». Aparentemente, Terry iba a llevarse a los niños al día siguiente por la noche, dándole la oportunidad perfecta. Y sin embargo, ella no era capaz de decir las frases que tantas veces había ensayado a lo largo de la semana.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Se está quemando algo más?

—¡Oh! ¡El pan de ajo!

La cocina se llenó de humo cuando Bella abrió la puerta del horno. Agarró un guante y sacó rápidamente el pan, pero estaba ya demasiado quemado para poder comerlo.

—Se ha quemado —dijo disgustada.

—Bella, ¿no piensas decirme lo que te pasa?

—le preguntó Edward, levantándose—. Pareces no sé, preocupada.

Bella sintió su respiración en el cuello y supo que estaba muy cerca. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrojarse en sus brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—¿El qué?

—Haberte quemado la cena.

—Sólo se ha quemado el pan, ¿verdad?

Y sólo era su cumpleaños. ¿Qué más le daba pasarlo sola en casa?

—Sí, sólo ha sido el pan.

—¿Te ocurre algo más?

¿Aparte de que no era capaz de dejar de pensar en él? Bella sabía que Edward no era el hombre adecuado para ella, que el matrimonio no formaba parte de su vida, pero aun así lo deseaba.

¡Dios santo! ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en otra Tanya?

—No —contestó.

Abrió el grifo del fregadero para aliviar el escozor de la quemadura y terminar de lavar los platos antes de marcharse, pero Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la hizo volverse hacia él.

—Dime lo que estás pensando.

Por un momento, Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar. Quería olvidarse de los platos, de su trabajo, de su cumpleaños, sobre todo de sus cumpleaños, alzar el rostro hacia él y prepararse para un beso.

Pero las palabras que le había repetido Tanya el día que se habían encontrado en Forks años atrás, continuaban sonando en su cerebro: «Me ha engañado», «Me ha engañado», «Me ha engañado y me ha roto el corazón».

Bella sabía mucho de corazones rotos. Ella había sufrido el mismo tipo de traición y devastación. Y sería una estúpida si se exponía a volver a experimentarla.

Exacto, una estúpida.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —dijo suavemente, deslizándose de sus brazos.

Agarró el bolso y salió, sin darse tiempo a mirar atrás.


	15. CAPITULO QUINCE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward dio media vuelta en la cama y apartó la almohada para poder ver la hora. ¡Maldita fuera! Eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto dormir?

Normalmente era el trabajo el que le quitaba el sueño. Pero aquella noche no podía culpar a los negocios de su insomnio.

Bella era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Revivía una y otra vez el momento en el que la había abrazado en el fregadero.

Acariciarla era como rozar el cielo y olía tan maravillosamente bien. Había estado a punto de deslizar las manos bajo su camisa. Quería sentir bajo los dedos su piel suave y cremosa y por un instante, había estado prácticamente seguro de que ella iba a permitírselo. Pero de pronto todo había cambiado. Bella se había tensado y se había marchado.

¿A qué se habría debido aquel repentino cambio de humor? ¿Habría sido por Jacob?

¿Estaría todavía enamorada de su marido? ¿O sería el divorcio? Quizá hubiera sido una experiencia demasiado dolorosa para volver a implicarse en otra relación. ¿Y si el problema era él?

Un saco de basura. Las personas con las que Bella se relacionaba en el instituto no tenían muy buena opinión sobre él. Quizá en el fondo, la propia Bella continuara teniendo prejuicios sobre su pasado. O a lo mejor, por cualquier otra razón, no lo encontraba atractivo. En cualquier caso, había dejado claro que no tenía interés en mantener relaciones sexuales sin que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de matrimonio. Y él no estaba interesado en ningún tipo de relación que incluyera aquella posibilidad.

De modo que estaban en un callejón sin salida y necesitaban olvidarse el uno del otro. Algo aparentemente fácil. El problema era que trabajaban juntos y no podían evitar estar en contacto, lo cual significaba que la cosa no era tan fácil como parecía.

Especialmente, cuando al pensar que le permitiría pasar el resto de las noches de su vida en brazos de Bella, el matrimonio dejaba de parecerle algo tan terrible. ¿Con qué otra mujer preferiría estar? Con ninguna. Nadie le había impactado nunca tanto como ella. Y sus hijos eran buenos chicos, no eran niños difíciles como lo había sido Jasper. Seguramente podría llegar a quererlos.

Edward gimió. Apartó bruscamente las sábanas y se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua fría. Se sentó en la mesa, a oscuras.

Las nubes ocultaban el rostro de la luna y el viento silbaba entre los arbolillos del jardín. Hacía un poco de frío, incluso estando en casa.

Se preguntó lo que sería tener a Bella acurrucada en sus brazos y hacer el amor con ella mientras los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban en la distancia. Inmediatamente comprendió que tenía que pensar en otra cosa si no quería volverse loco.

Quizá pudiera llamar a alguien. A Lauren. A alguna vieja amiga. A Jasper Edward miró el teléfono. Durante más de un mes, había estado evitando ponerse en contacto con su hermano, esperando que volviera a hacerlo él. Pero no había tenido noticias de Jasper y se sentía como si estuviera alejándose de todo lo que siempre había sabido. Necesitaba que alguien le recordara las decisiones que había tomado antes de conocer a Bella.

Necesitaba hablar con Jasper. Jasper era la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba. Edward había ignorado su ausencia y había intentado no pensar en ella, pero nada funcionaba bien sin su hermano.

Levantó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de teléfono de Jasper. No era una hora muy adecuada para llamar, pero no le importaba. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para hacer aquella llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Jasper?

Jasper pareció despejarse inmediatamente.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Se oyó un suspiro cansancio.

—También. Estaba durmiendo.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Edward sabía que Jasper estaba esperando que le explicara por qué lo había llamado. Tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿Viste el partido del último domingo?

—Sí. Fue una vergüenza. Los partidos ya no son lo que eran, ¿verdad?

—El domingo estuve fuera, así que tuve que verlo grabado, pero no fui capaz de verlo entero.

—Sí, es terrible.

Otro silencio. Edward se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar otros acontecimientos deportivos, pero tenía la mente en blanco.

Además, no resultaba nada fácil pasar del fútbol a los problemas sentimentales.

—Bueno, te dejaré seguir durmiendo —dijo por fin.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?

Edward vaciló. Aquel era un buen momento para decir todas las cosas que jamás había dicho. Para explicarle a Jasper lo mucho que significaba para él. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, pero las palabras no salían.

—Por nada en especial. Sólo quería saber si habías visto el partido —y si pensabas volver a casa, pensó.

—¿Me llamas a las tres de la mañana para preguntarme si he visto perder a los Fortyniners hace una semana?

—Sí —y para decirle que las cosas ya no eran lo mismo sin él.

—Muy bien.

—Quizá podamos volver a vernos —dijo Edward, mientras rezaba en silencio para poder ver a su hermano cuanto antes.

Quería decirle que volviera, que eran hermanos y que eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

—Quizá —contestó Jasper.

Parecía vacilante, confundido, pero Edward lo comprendía. Habían marcado el patrón de sus relaciones unos años atrás y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

—Adiós —le dijo.

Y colgó el teléfono.

Se quedó después sentado, con la mirada fija en la ventana, escuchando el aullido del viento.

**BELLA POV**

Bella contuvo la respiración cuando oyó el motor de la camioneta de Jacob acercándose a su casa. Por lo menos había sido puntual, pensó, mientras cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa que le había preparado a Sophia.

Llegaría, se llevaría a los niños y la dejaría libre para hacer nada, en realidad.

—¡Ha llegado papá! —gritó Charlie desde la puerta de la casa.

Mackenzie y Sophia salieron corriendo para recibir a su padre mientras Bella llevaba sus bolsas al cuarto de estar. Jacob acababa de entrar en la casa, intentando protegerse de la lluvia.

—Ya está todo preparado —le dijo Bella en cuanto lo vio—. Oh, espera —le tendió las bolsas y salió al pasillo para recoger a Pinkie, el osito con el que Sophia dormía por las noches—. No te olvides de Pinkie —dijo en cuanto volvió.

Jacob tomó el oso y lo colocó encima de las bolsas.

—Nos llevaremos a Pinkie cuando nos vayamos, pero antes tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

—¿De verdad?

—¿De verdad? —repitió Mackenzie.

La sonrisa de Jacob le hizo evocar a Bella al hombre que ella había conocido. Al hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Sí —les dijo a los niños—. Vamos a invitar a vuestra madre a cenar fuera porque hoy es su cumpleaños.

Bella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se enderezó sorprendida. ¿Se había acordado? ¿De verdad le importaba?

Después de un año de hostilidades entre ellos y de lo que había pasado el sábado en el motel, no sabía cómo responder a aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

—Eres muy amable, pero.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Jacob—. No me digas que ya tienes otros planes.

No mencionó el nombre de Edward, pero Bella sabía que estaba pensando en él.

—No tengo ningún plan.

—¿Entonces por qué no pasar esta noche con tu familia?

Ellos ya no formaban una familia. Y a Bella no le gustaba ir a ninguna parte con Jacob.

Preferiría quedarse sola en casa. Pero sus hijos ya estaban gritando entusiasmados y debatiendo sobre el lugar al que deberían ir a cenar.

—Yo quiero ir a Chuk —dijo Sophia.

—No, yo prefiero ir al McDonald's —propuso Mackenzie—. Estoy harta de pizza.

—Papá no va a invitar a mamá a una hamburguesa —les explicó —.Charlie Va a llevarla a un sitio bonito, ¿verdad papá?

—Estaba pensando en el buffet de pescado del Peppermill —comentó Jacob.

—¡Yo odio el pescado! —gritó Mackenzie.

Bella sabía que Charlie también lo odiaba, pero aquella noche estaba decidido a apoyar a su padre. Probablemente, esperaba que aquella cena sirviera para que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Bella no quería alimentar aquellas esperanzas, pero no sabía cómo evitar algo tan simple, como dejar que Jacob los invitara a cenar a ella y a sus hijos el día de su cumpleaños.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. Voy a buscar vuestras chaquetas. Pero no tardaremos demasiado. Con esta tormenta no quiero que tengáis que viajar demasiado tarde.

Jacob prometió que cenarían rápidamente y volverían, pero después de la cena, insistió en llevar a toda la familia al circo y a la feria, donde estuvieron disfrutando de cada una de las atracciones. Para cuando regresaron a casa, eran más de las diez.

—¿Ha sido una buena sorpresa? ¿Te has divertido, mamá? —preguntó Charlie mientras esperaban a que Jacob abriera la puerta de la casa.

—Por supuesto —Bella sonrió, por el bien de su hijo y abrió la puerta, dejando que pasaran todos delante de ella.

Jacob había sido el epítome de una cita ideal: atento, educado, divertido, cariñoso.

Pero Bella no sabía cómo responder a la actitud solícita y cariñosa de Jacob sabiendo cuánta amargura albergaba en su interior.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —contestó—. Y os quiero dar las gracias por la cena, pero estoy preocupada por lo tarde que es.

Deberíais iros cuanto antes.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó Jacob—. Hace un día terrible y es viernes por la noche. ¿Por qué no acostamos a los niños y vemos una película? Podemos irnos mañana por la mañana.

¿Por qué no? Porque ella quería que se fuera, esa era la razón. Pero una vez más, Charlie se puso del lado de su padre.

—Ya sabes lo cansado que está papá por las noches, mamá. No querrás que nos lleve por esas carreteras tan resbaladizas con lo cansado que está.

A Bella se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

Charlie tenía razón. No quería arriesgar la seguridad de sus hijos por nada del mundo.

Pero no quería que su ex marido se quedara a dormir en su casa.

—¿Estás tan cansado? —preguntó, esperando todavía que se marcharan.

—Sí, me he levantado a las cuatro y media de la mañana y estoy empezando a notarlo.

—¿Tus padres no os estarán esperando? —le preguntó.

—Siempre puedo llamarlos.

Bella estaba atrapada. No quería que Jacob se quedara en casa, pero sugerir que se fuera a un motel no sería muy amable por su parte, sobre todo cuando la había invitado a cenar. Además, Charlie estaba examinando cada uno de sus movimientos y ella estaba cansada de ser la mala de la película.

—De acuerdo —le dijo a Jacob—, puedes quedarte. Pero yo estoy muy cansada, así que no voy a quedarme a ver ninguna película.

Jacob no pareció muy satisfecho con su respuesta, pero se sentó delante del televisor y no insistió más.

Bella metió a los niños en la cama mientras su ex marido veía las noticias. Después, le preparó a Jacob la cama en el sofá.

—Si tienes frío, tienes más mantas en ese armario —le comentó.

—¿Tú nunca tienes frío?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, déjalo.

—¿Qué pretendías decir? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Nada. Buenas noches.

Bella le dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación.

¡Y ella que tenía miedo de quedarse sola el día de su cumpleaños!

Pensó en Edward y en lo mucho que le habría apetecido salir aquella noche con él. Y deseó, a pesar de todo, haber tenido valor para pedírselo. ¿Qué más le daba que hubiera podido ser un motivo de discusión con Jacob?

Por lo menos se habría sentido en un terreno familiar. En aquel momento Jacob la estaba haciendo sentirse como si estuviera preparándole una trampa.

El pomo de la puerta giró, despertando a Bella de un profundo sueño. Lo primero que pensó fue que era Sophia, que a veces se acercaba a su cama en medio de la noche, pero después oyó su nombre.

—¿Bella?

¡Jacob! ¿Qué querría? Bella se levantó, incorporándose sobre el codo para ver la hora que era. El despertador le indicó que no eran más de las doce. Evidentemente, Terry no se había acostado todavía.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Estaban a principios de octubre, todavía estaba lloviendo y hacía frío. Bella dormía aquella noche con un camisón de franela, de modo que el pudor no era ningún problema.

Así que se levantó de la cama, cruzó la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al verlo en el pasillo vestido solamente con los vaqueros.

—Ese sofá es incomodísimo. Me está destrozando la espalda —se quejó.

—Lo siento. ¿Quieres dormir en la cama de Charlie? Puedes llevarlo al sofá. No creo que él note la diferencia.

—El caso es que—miró hacia su cama— parece que a ti te sobra sitio.

—¿Qué?

Tenía que haber oído mal, pensó Bella.

Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía estar sugiriendo.

—Vamos, Bella, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te he echado de menos, pequeña. ¿Tú nunca piensas en nosotros? ¿En cómo era todo? ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

—¿Sabes de lo que me acuerdo? —replicó—. Me acuerdo de cómo lloré la primera vez que me enteré de tus visitas a los burdeles. Me acuerdo de cómo me preguntaba por qué querrías ir allí y por qué habría dejado de gustarte.

Jacob alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¡Oh, pequeña! Tú nunca dejaste de gustarme.

No hay nadie como tú. Nadie. Eres la única mujer a la que he amado. Y eres magnífica en la cama. No hay nadie comparable contigo.

—Supongo que eres el más indicado para saberlo —contestó con vehemencia.

Jacob frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la línea de argumentación que había emprendido.

Estaba intentando apelar a su soledad y a los buenos momentos del pasado para meterse otra vez en su cama, pero sus palabras estaban distanciándola cada vez más.

—Vamos, no empecemos con eso otra vez —recalcó Jacob—. Eso pertenece al pasado, Bella. Dejemos el pasado detrás —dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta tras ellos—. Tú estabas enamorada de mí desde que éramos niños. No sé como es ahora tu relación con Edward, pero desde luego, en el instituto no te gustaba nada —la tomó por los hombros—.

Por eso estoy intentando que vuelvas conmigo. Tenemos que olvidar el pasado. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejemos de hacernos daño el uno al otro y volvamos a ser una familia?

—Jacob no voy a volver contigo.

Pensó que Jacob se iba a enfadar, que saldría violentamente de allí y posiblemente se iría a Forks sin los niños. Pero la sorprendió rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y posando las manos en su trasero.

—Bella, soy yo. Vamos, pequeña —musitó, estrechándola contra su miembro erecto—.

Sólo una noche más. Hagámoslo por los viejos tiempos.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello y a buscar su boca, pero Bella no sentía ni la más pequeña sombra de deseo. Sabía que Jacob estaba intentando convencerla de la única forma que sabía. Como no podía apelar ni a su corazón ni a su mente, estaba intentando apelar a su cuerpo.

—Déjame —le dijo, empujándolo.

En vez de retroceder, Jacob tensó su abrazo.

—Jacob ¿me has oído? ¡No quiero acostarme contigo!

Jacob alzó la cara y Bella reconoció la furia en sus ojos. Acababa de volver el Jacob al que había tenido que tratar desde que lo había abandonado.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó—. ¿Te estás reservando para Edward?

Bella alzó la barbilla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Quizá.

—¿Quieres entregarte a ese saco de basura? ¿O es que ya lo has hecho?

—Afortunadamente, eso no es asunto tuyo. En cualquier caso, quiero que salgas ahora mismo de mi casa. Vete a un motel, vuelve a Forks.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada. Sólo he intentado celebrar contigo tu cumpleaños. ¡Y así me lo agradeces! No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que no se levanten los niños.

Van a venirse a Forks conmigo, tal como lo habíamos planeado. Y hasta entonces—dio un paso adelante y se dejó caer en la cama—, pienso dormir. Aquí.

Se estiró y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, esperando el próximo movimiento de Bella.

A Bella le entraron ganas de llamar a la policía. Podía obligar a Jacob salir. No tenía ningún derecho a estar en su casa.

Pero no quería despertar a los niños en medio de una pelea. En unas ocho horas, Jacob volvería a Forks. Ella sólo tenía que esperar a que llegara la mañana.

Pero no pensaba esperar allí, con él.

Ignorando la mirada presuntuosa de Jacob salió de la habitación y buscó su abrigo. Se lo puso encima del camisón, agarró las llaves del coche y salió descalza, en medio de la lluvia.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Robmy

dianaviviani

Max kaDaR

Maya Masen Cullen

sakuvi28


	16. CAPITULO DIECISEIS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_BELLA POV_**

«Cumpleaños feliz,Cumpleaños feliz(»

Bella se acurrucó en el sofá de la oficina, intentando refugiarse debajo de su abrigo.

Hacía frío y todavía estaba mojada. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido llevarse una manta?

Repasó mentalmente lo que había en los armarios de Edward, intentando recordar si tendría alguna manta de sobra.

¡Qué cumpleaños tan triste! Ella pensaba que el año anterior había sido el peor de su vida, pero aquel no había podido empezar peor.

Pensó en Edward, que estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, a sólo unos metros, disfrutando del calor de las sábanas y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si lo despertara. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, quería olvidar los malos recuerdos de aquel día. O por lo menos, conseguir una manta.

Abandonó el abrigo en el sofá, se levantó y cruzó lentamente el vestíbulo para dirigirse a la habitación de Edward. Miraría cómo estaba durmiendo. Si lo veía inquieto, le diría que estaba allí. En caso contrario, no lo molestaría.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero Bella no oía nada en el interior de la habitación.

Entró y se acercó de puntillas hasta la cama. Lo miró en silencio, admirando sus espesas pestañas y las atractivas líneas de su rostro, antes de darse cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando.

Cuando descubrió que Edward tenía los ojos abiertos estuvo a punto de gritar.

—¿Bella, eres tú?

—Lo siento —susurró—. Pensaba despertarte, pero.

—No pasa nada —la interrumpió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Oh! —Edward se frotó la cara con una mano y se volvió hacia un lado—. ¿Y tengo que adivinar por qué has aparecido en mi dormitorio en camisón o es mejor que no haga preguntas?

Bella no quería entrar en detalles. No quería pensar en Jacob ni en la vida real en aquel momento.

—Yo he tenido que salir de casa en camisón —le explicó simplemente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Estupendo, entonces no tengo ningún problema en que celebremos una fiesta de pijamas.

Asomó una sonrisa a las comisuras de sus labios. Se incorporó sobre un codo y Bella no pudo evitar admirar los músculos de su brazo y su pecho, que habían quedado expuestos con aquel rápido movimiento.

—Pero admito que me da miedo preguntarte lo que quieres —continuó Edward—, por si acaso no es lo que estoy esperando.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás esperando? —le preguntó, deseando en silencio que el corazón dejara de aporrearle las costillas.

—¿Estás cansada?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Y tienes frío?

Bella asintió.

—¿Quieres meterte en la cama conmigo?

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire. ¿Quería acostarse con él? Aquella era una pregunta de doble dirección. Por una parte estaba el deseo. Y por otra la razón. Seguramente, debería limitarse a pedirle la manta y volver al sofá.

Al verla vacilar, Cole apartó las sábanas.

—Ven, Bella, te ayudaré a entrar en calor —le dijo.

—Tengo el camisón empapado.

—Entonces quítatelo.

Bella tragó saliva. De pronto, tenía la garganta completamente seca. Aquello era mucho más que pedir una manta prestada. Pero su cumpleaños ya había sido suficientemente triste. Podía bajar la guardia y permitirse disfrutar de lo poco que quedaba de él.

—Suceda lo que suceda, no lo tendremos en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que tengo derecho a ciertas indulgencias.

—¿Lo que pase está noche es completamente extraoficial?

—Sí.

—Entendido.

—¿Y no volverás a mencionarlo jamás?

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—¿No cambiarán las cosas entre nosotros? ¿No me tratarás de forma diferente?

—No, definitivamente no.

El deseo enronquecía la voz de Edward, haciéndole preguntarse a Bella si no estaría dispuesto a prometer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería. Pero ella también quería llegar hasta allí. Así que cerró los ojos, se quitó el camisón y se tumbó a su lado. Sintió los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, estrechándola contra él y haciéndola estremecerse y pensó que no había sentido nada tan indescriptiblemente maravilloso en toda su vida.

—Me gusta —susurró Edward y buscó su boca haciéndola olvidarse de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Edward Cullen.

Bella adoraba cómo la acariciaba, adoraba su fragancia y su sabor. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que nunca experimentaría nada comparado al momento en el que sus cuerpos se fundieron.

Tiempo después, con los brazos de Edward rodeándola mientras dormía, sonrió, recordando las últimas notas del Cumpleaños Feliz.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward se estiró en la cama, debatiéndose entre el sueño y la realidad. Se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Con Bella acurrucada contra él, estaba demasiado satisfecho para moverse siquiera.

Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de acariciarla. Se volvió hacia ella, enterró la cabeza en su pelo y aspiró su dulce fragancia. Después le dio un beso en el cuello. Iba hacer el amor con ella, por cuarta ¿o era la quinta vez? Después, si conseguían convencerse de que ya era hora de salir de la cama, la invitaría a desayunar e iría a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños.

Pero antes tenía que abrir la puerta.

Alguien la estaba aporreando como un loco.

Bella se estiró en la cama cuando Edward se levantó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene que ser Emmett —le dijo—.

Probablemente haya perdido las llaves. Sigue durmiendo, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Bella musitó un asentimiento y se hundió entre las sábanas mientras Edward se ponía unos pantalones de chándal. Edward se entretuvo un momento mirándola, salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se alegró especialmente de haber tomado la precaución de cerrar, porque no era Emmett, sino Jacob Black el que estaba en el porche. Tras él, Charlie, Mackenzie y Sophia, esperaban dentro de la camioneta de su padre.

Edward saludó a los niños, intentando que la situación fuera lo menos tensa posible y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta para impedir que Jacob pudiera pasar.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Quiero hablar con Bella.

—Me temo que no es posible.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que está aquí —señaló el coche de Bella—. Ese es su coche, ¿no?

—Sí, pero está durmiendo.

Jacob apretó los puños.

—¿Está en tu cama? —preguntó entre dientes.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Quiero verla.

—Puedes dejarle un recado si quieres.

—¿Un recado? ¿Quién demonios te piensas que eres? Tengo a sus hijos en el coche, maldita sea, ¡déjame hablar con ella!

Edward salió de casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Por lo que yo sé, también son tus hijos, Jacob —dijo, manteniendo la voz baja—. Y este fin de semana les toca estar contigo, así que te sugiero que sigas tu camino a Forks. Puedes hablar con Bella cuando vuelvas.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos.

—Este fin de semana voy a estar muy ocupado.

No creo que pueda hacerme cargo de los niños.

Así que a Jacob le gustaba jugar, ¿eh?

—En ese caso, déjamelos a mí. Estaba deseando llevar a Charlie a las carreras de coches. A lo mejor podemos ir esta noche —le dijo.

Después sonrió benignamente mientras observaba a Jacob considerar sus opciones.

Si se llevaba a los niños, dejaría solos a Bella y a Edward. Y si no se llevaba a los niños, Edward se quedaría con su ex esposa y con sus hijos.

Jacob decidió cortar por lo sano.

—No, creo que podré hacerme cargo de ellos.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—No sé qué tipo de relación tienes con Bella, pero no durará —le advirtió Jacob—.

Quizá yo haya mido un estúpido y la haya empujado a tus brazos, pero a la larga volverá conmigo. Ya lo verás.

—Quizá —dijo Edward—. Pero hasta entonces, creo que necesitas comprender algo: Bella ya no está sola. Y cada vez que te enfrentes a ella, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

Ardiendo de rabia, Jacob apretó los puños y fulminó a Edward con la mirada, pero a Edward ya no le preocupaba que intentara pegarle. Sabía que Jacob había medido sus posibilidades. Si de verdad quisiera pelear, lo habría hecho durante el fin de semana, cuando sus amigos podían ayudarlo.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —preguntó Jacob.

—Tómatelo como quieras —respondió Edward—.

Yo nunca he sido un fanfarrón.

Charlie tocó el claxon y Jacob miró irritado por encima del hombro.

—Esto no ha terminado todavía —le prometió a Edward.

—Los niños te están esperando —le recordó Edward.

Pero hasta que no apareció Emmett, Jacob no se decidió a marcharse.

**_BELLA POV_**

Bella se despertó asustada. Estaba en la cama de Edward, completamente desnuda y lo único que podía ponerse encima era un camisón. Y sabía que había cometido un grave error. Un error que iba a costarle caro. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se había metido en la habitación de Edward? ¿Creía acaso que iba a poder controlarlo mejor que otras mujeres? ¿Que sería capaz de evitar que un hombre como él le rompiera el corazón? Le había pedido promesas la noche anterior. Se había empeñado en que le asegurara que nada cambiaría entre ellos, que todo seguiría como hasta entonces. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ella misma era diferente.

Oyó un murmullo de voces. Edward estaba hablando con alguien. No podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía imaginarse a Edward. Su forma de hablar, su postura.

¡Qué tonta era! Le había dicho a Edward que para ella no era posible mantener ese tipo de relaciones sin pensar en el matrimonio y después se presentaba semidesnuda en su dormitorio. Y peor aún, había vuelto a enamorarse del hombre equivocado. Un hombre que no tenía ningún interés ni en el matrimonio ni en sus hijos.

Debía estar completamente loca.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera intentar salir airosa de aquella situación.

Ya había sufrido demasiado durante el año anterior como para volver a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso el camisón que había terminado en el suelo la noche anterior y salió de puntillas del dormitorio. No sabía con quién estaba Edward, pero sabía que estaba fuera, en el porche. ¿Debería permanecer en el interior de la casa, esperar a que se fuera quienquiera que hubiera llegado y marcharse?

¿Y podría presentarse a trabajar el lunes por la mañana como si nada hubiera pasado?

¿Y por qué no? Edward le había prometido que nada cambiaría.

Pero escaparse le parecía una cobardía.

¿Sería mejor enfrentarse a él? ¿Disculparse por el error que había cometido y marcharse?

Por supuesto. Eran adultos. Tendría que afrontar con madurez la situación.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Bella oyó los pasos de Edward en el vestíbulo.

Enderezó los hombros y se dijo que podría manejar perfectamente aquel asunto. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Hola, estás levantada —le dijo Edward sonriente—. Ha venido Emmett hace un rato, pero he conseguido deshacerme de él. ¿Tienes hambre?

Algo en el rostro de Bella debió llamarle la atención, porque cambió inmediatamente de expresión.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—No, la verdad es que no. Eh tengo que marcharme. Hoy tengo muchas cosas de hacer.

Edward estaba caminando hacia ella, como si pensara abrazarla y darle un beso de buenos días, pero al oírla se paró en seco.

—¿Te vas? ¿Ya?

—Sí ya sabes, es sábado.

—Precisamente por eso puedes quedarte. Los niños están con Jacob en Forks. Quiero invitarte a desayunar.

—No, hoy no.

Una sombra de duda apagó el brillo de los ojos de Edward.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —intentó sonreír y rezó para parecer más convencida de lo que realmente estaba—.

Es sólo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad, ¿no crees?

—¿Volver a la realidad? ¿Y lo que ha pasado esta noche no ha sido real?

—Ha sido real, sí —dijo Bella, tirando nerviosa del camisón—. Pero ayer me prometiste que nada cambiaría.

—¿Cómo no va a cambiar nada después de lo que ha pasado?

—Los dos sabemos que esto ha sido un error.

—¿Un error, Bella? ¿Crees que lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido un error?

—Sí, lo es.

Edward se frotó el pecho desnudo y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera tan sorprendido que no supiera qué decir.

—Me temo que no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Para mí ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida —dijo suavemente.

Bella sintió que algo le oprimía las entrañas, pero se negaba a reconocer aquel dolor. Era mejor sufrir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer que dejar que volviera a renacer la esperanza.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

¿Fingir que nunca he hecho el amor contigo?

¿Que no estoy deseando volver a hacerlo ahora mismo?

—Yo no te he engañado, Edward. Anoche te dije.

—No estoy acusándote de nada. Sólo esperaba.

No sé. Algo más.

—Siento haberte desilusionado. Y creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Espera —alargó el brazo y la agarró cuando pasó por delante de él—. ¿Es por el trabajo?

¿Tienes miedo de que te despida si nuestra relación pasa a un nivel más personal?

—En parte —admitió—. No puedo arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo, Edward. Ahora es lo único que tengo.

—Pero yo nunca te dejaría sin nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

¿Lo sabía? ¿Podía confiar en él? Bella recordaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma el día que había descubierto la camioneta de Jacob delante de Maxine's: se había prometido no volver a depender nunca de ningún ser humano. Y tenía que mantener esa promesa. Era la única forma de mantenerse a salvo.

—Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, Edward —le dijo—. Y espero que lo sepas.

Eres un hombre generoso, pero dentro de poco ya no necesitaré tu ayuda. Ya he empezado las clases de agente inmobiliario y dentro de un par de meses conseguiré la licencia.

Así que no tendrás que preocuparte de no dejarme en la estacada porque seré capaz de mantenerme sola —se liberó de su brazo—. Te veré el lunes.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? La noche anterior había hecho el amor con Bella varias veces y había disfrutado de cada momento. Se había despertado feliz, satisfecho, dispuesto a pasar más tiempo con ella.

Y Bella acababa de decirle que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

¿Qué habría hecho mal? ¿Habría oído su discusión con Jacob? En ningún momento había mencionado a su marido. Ni siquiera había dado a entender que sabía que había estado allí. Pero Edward no podía imaginarse qué otra cosa podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión en los diez minutos que él había estado fuera de la habitación.

La confianza. Era obvio que Bella tenía problemas para confiar en un hombre después de lo que le había pasado con Jacob. Y Edward lo comprendía. Había estado a punto de intentar hacerle comprender que él era diferente, que no la haría sufrir como lo había hecho Jacob, pero él tampoco estaba muy orgulloso de su pasado. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle realmente? Bella tenía tres hijos y él no estaba dispuesto a casarse.

—Bella tiene razón. No soy el hombre indicado para ella —se dijo en voz alta.

Lauren había necesitado mucho más de lo que él podía darle. No podía hacerle lo mismo a Bella,

Sólo era sábado por la noche, habían pasado menos de doce horas desde que había tenido a Bella en sus brazos, pero tenía la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces. Había estado a punto de llamarla una docena de veces y la batalla no había terminado todavía. Eran las seis de la tarde. Tenía el resto de la noche por delante y el día siguiente y el siguiente decidió. Pero cuando se levantó para vestirse y vio la cama, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su cerebro, haciéndole comprender la sobrecogedora sensación de unión que había sentido con Bella. Y supo que aquella vez todo iba a ser mucho más difícil.

Estaba preocupado, pensando que seguramente Bella estaría en su casa, sintiéndose tan sola como él. Los niños continuaban en Forks. Y no había nada que impidieran que pudieran verse otra vez. ¿Pero entonces por qué se había ido? Edward intentaba decirse que aquello era lo mejor para Bella, pero no terminaba de comprender por qué.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó su número. Se recostó en la silla de cuero y miró nervioso el cuadro que tenía frente a él, esperando su respuesta.

La voz de Bella llegó desde el otro lado de la línea a la tercera llamada. Edward contuvo la respiración.

—¿Bella?

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy estudiando el manual del agente inmobiliario.

—¿Y por dónde vas?

—He terminado los dos primeros tests y ya los he enviado. Me quedan otros tres más por hacer. Cuando termine el curso podré presentarme al examen.

—Tengo algunos modelos de examen a los que podrías echar un vistazo.

—Magnífico. Tendré que acordarme de traerlos a casa.

Edward tomó aire.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—Pensaba acostarme pronto.

—Pero sólo son las seis.

—Antes quería estudiar un poco.

—¿Has quedado con alguien para cenar?

—No.

—¿Y si te propusiera invitarte a cenar?

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—No me gustaría que termináramos como anoche.

—Odio que te arrepientas de lo que ha pasado —replicó él.

—¿Por qué? ¿A ti que más te da? —le preguntó—. Puedes salir esta noche y repetir la experiencia con cualquier otra mujer.

Edward se irguió en el asiento. Se sentía como si acabaran de abofetearlo.

—¿Quieres decir que para ti no ha significado nada que hayamos hecho el amor?

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que significar algo para la mujer cuando nunca parece significar nada para el hombre? —preguntó ella quedamente.

Después, colgó el teléfono y la línea se cortó.

**_BELLA POV_**

Con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, Bella dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día.

Maldijo a Jacob por haberle enseñado las lecciones más duras de la vida. Y maldijo a Edward por hacerle desear olvidar todo lo que había aprendido.

Probablemente tendría que buscar otro trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir viendo a Edward cada día? ¿Y cómo podría continuar tranquilamente con su vida cuando estaba completamente loca por el hombre que no debía?

Quizá debería empezar a mirar anuncios, pensó decidida. Y acababa de levantarse para ir a buscar el periódico cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Sería Edward? después de su última conversación lo dudaba, pero no esperaba a nadie. Consideró la posibilidad de fingir que no estaba en casa, pero su coche estaba en la calle, de modo que sería difícil engañar a cualquiera que la conociera.

Así que se secó los ojos con la manga de la sudadera, se apartó de la mesa y se acercó a ver quién estaba en el porche. Se asomó por la mirilla y vio al señor Eleazar en la puerta.

—Justo lo que necesitaba—musitó.

Abrió la puerta y permaneció en la penumbra, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Desgraciadamente, lo notó. Y lo comentó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Les ha ocurrido algo a los niños?

—No, están bien, este fin de semana se han ido con su padre.

—¡Oh! —le entregó el recipiente de plástico que llevaba en las manos.

A veces, Bella les pedía a Mackenzie o a Charlie que le llevaran algo de cenar al señor Eleazar, para que no se alimentara solamente de platos precocinados. Él nunca se había mostrado especialmente agradecido, pero siempre le devolvía los recipientes limpios y vacíos.

—Gracias —respondió ella y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

El señor Eleazar la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

—El pudding estaba buenísimo —le dijo—.

Igual que lo hacía mi esposa.

Bella arqueó las cejas. ¿Un cumplido del señor Eleazar?

—Me alegro de que le haya gustado —contestó.

—He visto que a Charlie se le ha desinflado una rueda de la bicicleta. Si me abre la puerta del garaje, podría arreglársela.

—¿Va a arreglar la bicicleta de Charlie?

—He pensado que el niño debe echarla de menos. Hace tiempo que no lo veo montarla.

—Sí, la echa mucho de menos. Le agradezco la ayuda.

—De nada —contestó—. ¿Está segura de que no le pasa nada?

—Nada que pueda ser arreglado con la misma facilidad que la bicicleta de Charlie —respondió y abrió la puerta del garaje antes de ponerse a leer la sección de anuncios del periódico.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Guest

Robmy

abstractsilent

HelenaGreySaavedra

Maya Masen Cullen

lupita-jely-C

dianaviviani

Max kaDaR 


	17. CAPITULO DIECISIETE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

_**BELLA POV**_

Jacob llevó a los niños a casa el domingo por la noche. Bella los esperaba alrededor de las seis, pero no llegaron hasta después de las ocho.

—¿Cómo estáis? —les preguntó en cuanto entraron—. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

—Ha sido muy divertido —dijo Mackenzie—. Los abuelos nos han llevado a tomar un helado antes de que nos fuéramos.

—Qué bien. ¿Y tú, Charlie? ¿Te has divertido?

Su hijo no contestó. La miró furioso, pasó por delante de ella y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio.

Bella hizo una mueca, preguntándose a qué tendría que enfrentarse en aquella ocasión.

Sophia se había quedado dormida en el coche.

Jacob la llevó a su habitación y Bella lo ayudó a acostarla.

—Gracias por traerlos —le dijo a Jacob mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta—. Les gusta mucho estar contigo y con tus padres.

—Y a ti te gusta la libertad de la que disfrutas en su ausencia, ¿verdad? —le espetó Jacob.

¿Libertad? Bella había pasado un largo y solitario fin de semana desde el sábado por la mañana. Aquel había sido uno de los fines de semana más difíciles de su vida. Pero por lo menos había podido estudiar, algo que no hubiera podido hacer si se hubiera quedado con los niños.

—Estoy intentando sacarme la licencia de agente inmobiliario, así que he tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

—Los dos sabemos que has hecho algo más que estudiar.

Bella tomó aire y contó hasta diez. No iba a perder la paciencia. Con el tiempo, los celos de Jacob y sus comentarios burlones desaparecerían para siempre de su vida.

—Gracias otra vez —contestó tranquilamente, ignorando sus palabras.

Su obstinada amabilidad pareció suavizar el enfado de Jacob. La miró en silencio y su expresión se relajó.

—¿Estar con Edward fue tal como te lo imaginabas? —le preguntó.

El primer impulso de Bella fue no decirle nada. Pero conocía a Jacob desde siempre.

Había sido su amor de adolescencia, su marido durante doce años y era también el padre de sus hijos. Si él no tenía derecho a hacerle una pregunta como aquella, ¿quién lo tenía?

De modo que asintió.

—¡Dios, eso duele! —contestó Jacob cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eso significa que lo quieres? —le preguntó Jacob.

Bella estuvo a punto de ahorrarle un mal rato, pero no tenía mucho sentido mentir.

Tanto si quería a Edward como si no, no iba a volver con Jacob y él tenía que empezar que aceptarlo. De modo que quizá aquella información lo ayudara.

—Sí —contestó.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Tengo la sensación de que desde siempre.

Cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, Jacob tomó aire.

—Lo eché todo a perder, ¿verdad Bella?

Cuando estábamos juntos, intentaste decirme lo que tenía que hacer para salvar nuestro matrimonio. Lo intentaste todo para que te escuchara, pero no te hice caso. Y ahora.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

El lunes fue un día difícil. Edward permaneció encerrado en su despacho durante la mayor parte de la jornada y ni siquiera miró a Bella cuando salió a la oficina para hablar con Angela.

Bella estaba ocupada en aquel momento enviando unos faxes. Lo había saludado al verlo entrar, pero él se había comportado como si no la hubiera oído, había terminado de hablar con Angela y se había marchado.

Cuando Bella le había hecho la comida, se había sentado y había comido en silencio.

Después había vuelto al despacho mientras ella fregaba los platos.

—Me voy —dijo Bella, asomando la cabeza por su despacho antes de marcharse.

—Adiós —respondió él, sin levantar la mirada.

Bella se detuvo un instante, antes de dar media vuela y alejarse de allí, deseando disculparse y decirle la verdad, contarle lo mucho que había significado para ella lo que habían compartido. Pero ya no era posible dar marcha atrás.

_**JASPER POV**_

¿Por qué lo habría llamado Edward?

Jasper permanecía en su asiento mucho después de que se hubieran ido sus compañeros de clase, preguntándose por la llamada que había recibido de su hermano una semana atrás. ¿Habría surgido algún problema en la oficina? ¿Necesitaría algo su hermano y era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo?

No, Edward siempre había sabido arreglárselas solo. Quizá si Jasper fuera Alec o Seth, Edward habría llamado simplemente porque los echaba de menos. Pero Jasper siempre había sido un ayudante para él.

Seguramente se habría alegrado de deshacerse de él.

En cuanto el profesor salió del aula, sacó el teléfono móvil. Había intentado llamar a Emmett durante el fin de semana, pero no lo había encontrado en casa. Quizá él pudiera decirle lo que quería su hermano.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —contestó Emmett en cuanto reconoció la voz de Jasper.

—No gran cosa. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Estoy muy ocupado, tío. Ya estamos a jueves y el lunes tenemos que terminar todos los trámites para conseguir esos terrenos de Eclipse. Ya hemos vendido casi todas las viviendas de la primera fase de New Moon y estamos empezando con la segunda. Esto es una locura.

—Eso parece. ¿Entonces Edward ha conseguido el crédito para el proyecto de Eclipse?

—Sí. Ha vuelto a conseguirlo.

Jasper no esperaba echar de menos la oficina cuando se había ido de allí. Pero se sentía extraño, como si no estuviera donde debería estar. O como si se estuviera perdiendo algo muy importante.

—Edward nunca ha estado metido en tantos proyectos a la vez. ¿Cómo se las está arreglando? —preguntó.

No añadió «sin mí», pero eso era lo que quería saber.

Emmett vaciló antes de contestar.

—Digamos que hay cosas de las que se ocupa él. Y otras las está pasando por alto.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como todas aquellas de las que te encargabas tú.

—¿No ha contratado a nadie para sustituirme?

—No creo que quiera sustituirte.

—¿Y Bella? Yo pensaba que con el tiempo ella se iría haciendo cargo de ese tipo de cosas.

—Bella está muy ocupada.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Limpiando y cocinando para Edward.

¿Limpiando y cocinando? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Quién demonios estaría dirigiendo la oficina durante su ausencia?

—Pero no puede seguir así. Al final terminarán ahogándolo los papeles.

—Hemos contratado a una agente inmobiliario y está vendiendo casas como loca.

Jasper suspiró. Después del tiempo que había dedicado a su trabajo, le costaba dejar que se echara a perder.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo—. Edward no puede pasar por alto ese trabajo.

—No lo sé, Jasper.

—Presiónalo para que prepare a Bella. Eso le ahorrará mucho tiempo.

—Yo creo que le gusta lo que Bella está haciendo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Imagínatelo.

—¿Hay algo entre ellos?

—El fin de semana pasado la llevó a Forks.

—Pero si Edward odia Forks.

—Pues parece que ya no lo odia. Y ha comprado un jeep.

Evidentemente, había muchas cosas que habían cambiado desde que él se había ido.

—¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente?

—Me encantaría saberlo. Lo siento, Jasper, tengo que dejarte. Acaba de llegar un camión de cemento.

Jasper dejó que su hermano colgara y continuó sentado, golpeándose suavemente la frente con el teléfono. Edward había invertido demasiado en Viviendas Cullen para permitir que parte del trabajo se quedara sin hacer. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

Dudaba que Emmett pudiera haberle dicho nada más de lo que ya sabía. Pero había alguien que tenía las respuestas.

**_BELLA POV_**

El resto de la semana no fue más fácil que el lunes. Bella pensaba que con el tiempo, Edward olvidaría lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero al parecer iba a necesitar un período más largo del que pensaba. Apenas le hablaba. Cuando lo hacía, empleaba frases puramente formales. Y cada vez que su mirada aterrizaba sobre ella, la desviaba rápidamente.

Probablemente le disgustaba su presencia.

Bella odiaba pensarlo, pero se decía a sí misma que no importaba. Había llamado a algunas empresas solicitando trabajo y había enviado a otras su currículum. Pronto encontraría algo. Lo único que necesitaba era intentar apaciguar la tormenta emocional que había provocado cometiendo aquel error estúpido y colosal la noche de su cumpleaños y seguir hacia adelante.

Por lo menos había aprendido a sobrevivir en momentos difíciles. Los catorce meses anteriores le habían enseñado a bajar la cabeza y seguir su camino. Y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero a veces, no le apetecía seguir hacia adelante. A veces le apetecía dar marcha atrás. Volver a aquel viernes por la noche.

A pesar de las repercusiones que había tenido en su vida, las horas que había pasado con Edward en la cama le habían parecido una experiencia única. Y el deseo de estar con él era tan intenso que a veces hasta le dolía.

Recogió la camisa que Edward había dejado en el suelo del dormitorio y se la llevó a la casa, deteniéndose para respirar la fragancia que impregnaba la tela. Su mente conjuró inmediatamente el rostro de Edward.

Sintió el calor de su cuello cuando lo besaba, la seda de su pelo entre los dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son más de las cinco.

Bella dio media vuelta y vio a Edward en el marco de la puerta.

—Acabo de terminar de prepararte la cena —contestó, tragando saliva—. La he metido en la nevera porque no sabía a qué hora pensabas volver. ¿Quieres que te la caliente?

—No, cenaré más tarde.

—Es pastel de carne —añadió.

Aquella era la comida favorita de Edward.

También le había hecho una tarta de chocolate de postre. Edward no contestó. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y al verla abrazada a su camisa, arqueó las cejas con expresión interrogante.

Bella desvió la mirada, dobló la camisa y la dejó en la cama.

—Aro Vulturi ha llamado esta tarde —le dijo—. Lleva tres semanas esperando el estado de cuentas. Quiere saber cuándo se lo vas a mandar.

Edward se frotó la barbilla y suspiró.

—Él sabe que Jasper se ha ido.

—Pero quiere saber si eso significa que las cosas van a dejar de funcionar en la oficina.

—Claro que no van a dejar de funcionar. Se lo enviaré mañana por la mañana.

—Si me enseñas cómo se hace, podría hacerlo yo.

—Yo me encargaré.

—¿No vas a contratar a nadie para sustituir a Jasper?

De pronto Edward parecía cansado, triste.

—Nadie puede sustituir a Jasper —contestó.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Edward. Quizá vuelva algún día.

Edward asintió, pero continuaba muy rígido cuando Bella pasó por delante de él.

—Hasta mañana —musitó Bella.

—¿Bella?

Bella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—A veces también significa algo para el hombre —dijo suavemente.

Aquella simple frase dejó a Bella sin respiración. Eso era exactamente lo que su corazón quería escuchar, que la noche que habían pasado juntos había significado también algo para él. ¿Pero cuánto había significado? ¿Y qué estaba dispuesto a hacer Edward después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

Esperó, deseando que dijera algo más. Si al menos hubiera mencionado la palabra amor, si le hubiera prometido que le sería fiel, que sería un buen padre para sus hijos.

Pero aquello era desear el mismo imposible al que había aspirado Tanya.

Aun así, la vulnerabilidad que reflejaba su rostro en aquel momento estuvo a punto de quebrar la determinación de Bella. Quería abrazarlo, susurrarle que lo amaba. Y sabía que como no saliera inmediatamente de allí era precisamente eso lo que iba a hacer.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que a aquellas alturas le quedaban, musitó rápidamente gracias y se marchó.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward fijó la mirada sobre el escritorio de Jasper y suspiró. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y la situación comenzaba a convertirse en un problema que no estaba seguro de poder resolver sin Jasper. Su hermano había estado allí desde el principio y hasta que se había marchado, Edward no había sido consciente de lo mucho que dependía de él.

Tendría que contratar a alguien, decidió.

Miró el escritorio de Bella y después el de Angela y se preguntó cómo podría reestructurar la oficina. Jasper no iba a volver. Ya era hora de que se enfrentara a la verdad y comenzara a hacer a algunos cambios. ¿Debería preparar a Bella para que hiciera el trabajo de Jasper? ¿Pero podría soportar el tenerla indefinidamente a su lado?

No estaba seguro. El aspecto de Bella, su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, de vestir, lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería acceder libremente a ella. Quería invitarla a cenar, a bailar, hacerle regalos, decirle lo maravillosa que era y el efecto que tenía en él cada vez que la veía. Quería hacer el amor con ella todas las noches. Quería.

A veces quería que fuera suya, completamente y para siempre. Pero eso sonaba demasiado parecido al matrimonio, que lo llevaría a repetir lo que ya había sucedido con Tanya.

Se sentó en la silla de Jasper y comenzó a revisar los papeles, intentando encontrar alguna forma de ordenarlos, pero el teléfono sonó antes de que hubiera podido empezar.

—¿Diga?

—¿Viviendas Cullen?

—Sí, aquí es. Soy Edward Cullen.

—Ah, señor Cullen, me alegro de haberlo encontrado. Pensaba que la oficina estaba cerrada y quería dejar un mensaje para Angela Weber.

—Estaré encantado de decirle que ha llamado.

¿Está usted interesado en comprar una casa?

—No, la verdad es que llamaba para preguntar por Isabella Black. Soy Tayler Crowley, de la Agencia Guthrie. Sólo quería comprobar algunas de las informaciones que nos ha dejado en su demanda de empleo.

Edward dejó caer los papeles que tenía en la mano y agarró con fuerza el auricular.

—¿Su qué?

—Su demanda de empleo. Pasó hace unas semanas por aquí buscando trabajo. No tiene mucha experiencia pero estuve hablando con ella y parece una persona inteligente y profesional. ¿Diría usted que es una trabajadora digna de confianza?

—Todavía no tiene la licencia de agente inmobiliario. No puede vender casas —contestó con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Crowley hizo una pausa.

—Sí, pero nos ha indicado que estaría dispuesta a trabajar de recepcionista hasta entonces.

—¿Y cuándo tendría que empezar?

—Inmediatamente.

—Me temo que eso es imposible —contestó Edward.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, porque ya está trabajando para mí.

Colgó el teléfono más furioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. ¡Maldita fuera! Había lecho el amor con Bella hacía menos de una semana y ella ya estaba huyendo. Por una parte lo comprendía. Él no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse de ninguna forma con ella. Pero tampoco había sido él el que se había presentado en su dormitorio en medio de la noche. Además, había respetado sus deseos y la había dejado completamente sola desde entonces. ¿Por qué le estaría haciendo una cosa así?

Levantó el teléfono y marcó su número, pero colgó al oír su voz. Prefería decirle personalmente lo que tenía que decirle, después de que sus hijos se hubieran acostado.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

HelenaGreySaavedra

dianaviviani

Maya Masen Cullen

IALLTHEBOOKS

Max kaDaR

Robmy

eddieIlove

LooRee


	18. CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Bella pensó que iban a volver a colgarle. Estuvo a punto de dejar que se activara el contestador, pero en el último segundo contestó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Jasper Cullen.

¿El hermano de Edward? Bella no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde que se había marchado de Viviendas Cullen, hacía ya dos meses.

—Hola Jasper, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tú?

Bella pensó en Edward y deseó decir que muy triste, pero optó por una respuesta convencional.

—Bien, gracias.

—Magnífico. Mira, te llamo porque hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podríamos vernos esta noche?

Bella miró el libro que tenía abierto frente a ella. Por fin había terminado con las cenas y los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Sophia pintando y Mackenzie y Charlie haciendo los deberes de la escuela.

Necesitaba estudiar y leer un rato con sus hijos, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que Jasper le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿A qué hora?

—Cuando te venga bien.

—¿A las nueve te parece demasiado tarde?

—No, está bien.

Bella le dio la dirección de su casa y colgó el teléfono, preguntándose qué podía querer Jasper Cullen de ella.

_**JASPER POV**_

Jasper apagó el motor y salió de la camioneta. La noche era fría y olía a otoño.

Le gustaba aquella época del año. Le recordaba a la infancia, a la época en la que su madre todavía era una mujer saludable. Las noches frías como aquella, cuando las hojas comenzaban a caer, solía hacerles carne guisada.

Jasper cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza.

Casi podía disfrutar del aroma del guiso y sentir los pasos de su padre llegando a casa para la cena.

Pero parecían haber pasado siglos desde entonces. Aquello pertenecía a otra vida.

La luz del porche se encendió, indicándole a Jasper que Bella lo había oído llegar.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el porche y Bella le abrió a puerta antes de que hubiera llegado.

—Hola —lo saludó sonriente.

—Hola —pasó al interior de la casa.

Sobre la mesa del salón, vio un libro de texto, papeles, pinturas de colores y dos mochilas. Evidentemente, los niños estaban acostados. La casa estaba en completo silencio.

—¿Estás estudiando para sacarte la licencia de agente inmobiliario? —le preguntó al fijarse en el manual.

Bella se subió las mangas de la sudadera.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tal te va?

—No muy mal. Lo más difícil es sacar tiempo para estudiar. ¿Quieres un café?

Jasper aceptó la invitación y la siguió hasta la cocina. Sacó una taza del armario mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—¿Ahora dónde trabajas? —le preguntó Bella.

—Todavía estoy buscando trabajo —le contestó. No quería decirle que no estaba trabajando porque quería dedicarse a estudiar a tiempo completo. Todavía no comprendía el motivo por el que no quería decírselo a nadie. Suponía que era el miedo al fracaso.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo buscas?

—Todavía no estoy seguro.

—Conozco a alguien que estaría encantado de que volvieras a trabajar para él —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres leche?

—No, gracias.

Bella le tendió la taza de café.

—El azúcar está en la mesa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward quiere que vuelva a trabajar con él? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Para empezar, no quiere que nadie ocupe tu mesa. Y cada vez que nos ve a una de nosotras sentadas en tu mesa atendiendo el teléfono, frunce el ceño.

Jasper sonrió, pensando en el ceño fruncido de su hermano. Sabía por experiencia propia lo duro que podía ser aquel gesto. Cuando eran niños, Jasper solía hacer cualquier cosa para provocar a su hermano. ¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque estaba furioso, siempre furioso. Y Edward era el único con el que podía pelear.

—¿Estás pensando en volver a Viviendas Cullen? —le preguntó Bella, sentándose frente a di.

—No, tengo otros planes. Emmett me ha dicho hace poco bueno, quería saber tu opinión sobre cómo van las cosas en la oficina.

—En cuanto al calendario de construcción de las viviendas, las cosas van como debían. Y Angela, que es la actual agente inmobiliaria, está haciendo un trabajo magnífico. Pero yo no sé cómo hacer tu trabajo y nadie se está ocupando de todo el papeleo de la oficina.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No es difícil darse cuenta. Basta con echarle un vistazo a tu mesa. Además, el banco y otras empresas están empezando a protestar.

—¿Y Edward que piensa hacer?

—No lo sé. No dice nada. Tú te has convertido en un asunto delicado. En cualquier caso, no parece que tenga ningún plan.

—Eso no parece propio de mi hermano.

—Hasta ahora tú tampoco le habías dejado.

—Puede contratar a alguien que se encargue de ese trabajo. Está siendo muy cabezota.

—Yo creo que es algo más que eso. Te echa de menos. Te quiere.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, pero sabía que su risa no servía para disimular su incredulidad.

—Edward no es tan sentimental. Además, tiene a Emmett, a Seth y a Alec. Puede vivir perfectamente sin mí. Y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Bella no le preguntó cuáles eran, pero Jasper sabía que lo estaba pensando.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, levantándose—. ¿Por qué no te quedas mi número de teléfono? Si surgen problemas en la oficina que no sepas cómo manejar, llámame. Haré lo que pueda.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Edward y le dices que estás dispuesto a ayudarlo si te necesita? —le preguntó.

—Es complicado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella apuntó su número de teléfono. Estaba llevando la taza de café vacía al fregadero cuando llamaron a la puerta. Por su forma de alzar la mirada, Jasper comprendió que no esperaba a nadie más.

Y cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa de ambos fue idéntica.

—¡Edward! —dijo Bella, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros e intentó dominar la furia de su mirada, pero no era fácil. Eran muchos los pensamientos que lo asaltaban y ninguno de ellos agradable. Para empezar, quería saber qué demonios estaba haciendo Jasper en casa de Bella. Bella trabajaba para él, era su amiga desde el colegio, ¡era su novia!

Bueno, quizá no fuera exactamente su novia, pero después de lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche, tenía algún derecho sobre ella, ¿verdad? Y si no, debería tenerlo. Y aunque tenía unas ganas terribles de volver a ver a su hermano, aquel no era precisamente el lugar en el que le apetecía encontrárselo.

Jasper se tensó.

—Estaba a punto de irme, gracias Bella.

—De nada —contestó ella, pero no se atrevía a mirar a Edward y no sabía por qué.

Edward escrutó el rostro de Bella mientras Jasper pasaba delante de él, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le indicara el tipo de relación que tenía con su hermano, pero su expresión no le decía nada.

—Gracias por haber venido —le dijo Bella a Jasper.

Jasper no respondió. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. De hecho, estaba ya en la puerta y parecía estar deseando alejarse de allí.

—No hay nada entre Jasper y yo —anunció Bella en cuanto las luces de la camioneta de Jasper desaparecieron en la carretera—. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos desde que dejó Viviendas Cullen.

—¿Y qué quería? —le preguntó Edward.

—Saber cómo estabas. Estaba preocupado porque no sabe cómo te las estás arreglando sin él. Está deseando ayudarte si lo necesitas.

—¿Y por qué no me ha llamado para decírmelo?

—No lo sé. Dice que es complicado.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Para lo único que habían servido sus celos había sido para complicar más la situación.

Debería haber sido más inteligente. Pero últimamente, le costaba mantener la cabeza fría.

—Y tiene razón —respondió.

—¿Porqué has venido?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Bella vaciló.

—Mañana por la mañana iré a la oficina.

—¿De verdad? No estaba seguro —dijo—.

Pensaba que quizá hubieras decidido emplear la mañana en enviar más currículums. O que a lo mejor ya te habían contratado en otra empresa. ¿Cuándo pensabas darme la noticia?

¿O pensabas marcharte sin decir nada y darme una sorpresa, como hizo Jasper?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra y después alzó la cabeza, pero la mirada inquieta de sus ojos no sirvió para apaciguar el corazón de Edward. Estaba furioso. Furioso porque quería algo que no podía tener. Furioso porque no podía resolverlo todo con un abrazo, furioso porque había vuelto a enamorarse de ella desde que había regresado a Forks.

—Pasa —lo invitó Bella.

Edward pasó por delante de ella, manteniendo toda la distancia posible.

—Siéntate.

Edward se sentó en un extremo del sofá y ella en el otro. Estando allí sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una chaqueta con cremallera, parecía imposible que fuera la madre de tres hijos.

—Pensaba decírtelo —le dijo—. Todavía no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero tampoco he decidido nada todavía.

—¿Es porque estás cansada de limpiar y cocinar para mí? Ya sabes que no esperaba que lo hicieras.

—No, me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos hacerlas para ti. Pero las cosas entre nosotros se están poniendo demasiado complicadas.

—Parece que siempre inspiro ese sentimiento.

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció.

—Tengo tres hijos, Edward.

—Lo sé.

—Y yo—se le quebró la voz y tragó saliva antes de continuar—, podría enamorarme de ti.

Edward la miró sorprendido. Definitivamente, había estado recibiendo señales contradictorias: la noche que había pasado en su cama, verla enterrando el rostro en su camisa unos días atrás, la expresión que descubría en su mirada cuando pensaba que no la estaba observando.

Pero el mensaje que le había llegado más claramente era el deseo de Bella de que se alejara.

—Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo —le dijo.

—¿Qué preferirías que hiciera?

—No lo sé, pero si quieres a alguien, normalmente no le niegas el acceso a tu vida —dijo.

—Y si quieres a alguien, normalmente no lo engañas, pero Jacob me engañó. ¿Significa eso que no me quería?

—No, probablemente te quería muchísimo.

—Si eso fuera verdad, no me habría hecho sufrir.

—Quizá pensaba que nunca lo averiguarías. O pensaba que lo que hacía no podía hacerte sufrir.

—Pero no dejó de hacerlo cuando se enteró de que yo lo sabía.

—No es fácil encontrar una respuesta, Bella.

Por lo menos yo no soy capaz de dártela.

Simplemente, algunos hombres son así.

Bella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia las manos que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo.

—Algunos hombres, sí —repitió Bella y añadió—: Hace unos años me encontré con Tanya.

Edward tuvo el presentimiento de que se acercaba un desastre inminente. ¿Adónde pretendía llegar Bella con aquello?

—Ella me dijo que la engañaste.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Tanya había dicho muchas cosas, había lanzado miles de acusaciones contra él y la mayoría de ellas eran completamente falsas.

Pero él sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que se había esforzado en ser un buen marido para Tanya, una mujer a la que nunca había amado, a la que nunca había deseado. Y eso era lo único que le había importado. Al menos hasta ese momento.

—¿Edward? —había una súplica en la voz de Bella—. ¿Eso es cierto?

Edward quería negarlo. ¡Dios, sabía lo que significaría decir la verdad! Pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquel día con la secretaria estaba demasiado nítido en su mente.

—Sí —dijo por fin.

Y no añadió nada más, porque no había nada más que decir.

Así que por fin conocía la verdad.

_**BELLA POV**_

Bella se quedó sola, sentada en la sala de estar de su casa cuando Edward se marchó.

Deseaba no haberle preguntado por su infidelidad a Tanya. Cuando no lo sabía, podía ignorar aquel aspecto de su vida y fingir que los rumores que había oído al respecto eran sólo eso, rumores. Pero después de haberse enfrentado a la verdad, salida de los propios labios de Edward, sabía que no podía volver a arriesgarse como se había arriesgado el día de su cumpleaños.

Había hecho bien en alejarse de Edward Cullen.

—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estás levantada? Es muy tarde.

Bella volvió la cabeza y vio a Charlie frotándose los ojos al final del pasillo.

Tenía el pelo revuelto y bostezaba mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Pensaba irme ahora a la cama —le aseguró—.

¿Qué te ha despertado?

—No lo sé, pero no me puedo dormir.

Bella miró a su hijo, acordándose de cuando era un niño dispuesto a sentarse siempre en su regazo. Echaba de menos a ese niño.

Echaba de menos sus abrazos y su aceptación incondicional. Y se preguntaba si alguna vez le perdonaría su divorcio.

—¿Te apetece tomarte un chocolate caliente antes de volver a la cama? —le preguntó.

—Mañana tengo que levantarme pronto para ir al colegio.

—Se supone que eso tendría que decirlo yo.

Vamos, no te va a hacer ningún daño perder unos cuantos minutos de sueño.

—Vale —respondió—. ¿Tú también vas a tomarte un chocolate?

—Claro. Lo tomaremos juntos.

Fueron a la cocina y Bella puso un cazo de leche a calentar, después se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de Charlie.

—Me alegro de que estés despierto —le dijo, animándose con su presencia.

Charlie la miró como si esperara que dijera algo más, pero Bella continuó en silencio.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —le preguntó Charlie con recelo—. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de algo serio?

Bella sonrió, preguntándose si sus esfuerzos por ser una supermamá, siempre eficiente y a cargo de todo, le habrían impedido ser simplemente la amiga de Charlie.

—No has hecho nada malo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas en el colegio?

—Bien, supongo —con un poco más de estímulo, continuó hablándole de un niño que le había quitado el abrigo en el recreo y con el que había estado a punto de pegarse la semana anterior.

Bella escuchó y sonrió, evitando darle ningún consejo. El hecho de que hasta ese momento no hubiera estado informada de la situación, indicaba que Charlie había sabido arreglárselas solo.

—Si ese chico vuelve a molestarte y sientes que necesitas ayuda, no dejes de pedírmela.

—Creo que ya está todo solucionado.

Bella se levantó para servir la leche en las tazas y después añadió el chocolate. La cucharilla tintineó contra la loza mientras removía la leche, en medio del silencio de la cocina.

—Papá estaba muy enfadado porque te habías ido con Edward la semana pasada.

—Lo sé.

—Dice que Edward está destrozando nuestra familia.

—Yo pensaba que eso lo había hecho yo.

Charlie aceptó el chocolate caliente con expresión pensativa.

—Los abuelos están de acuerdo con él.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

—No, supongo que no.

—Dicen que Edward es un saco de basura.

—No creo que eso sea justo. En realidad no lo conocen —respondió, volviendo a sentarse.

—¿A ti te gusta?

Desde luego. A pesar de todo, le gustaba. Y lo admiraba. Dudaba de que enfrentado a la misma situación, Jacob hubiera tenido el valor de decirle la verdad.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de él?

—Es un hombre muy bueno, ¿no te parece? —contestó vagamente.

Charlie fijó la mirada en la taza.

—A veces no quiero que me guste —admitió—.

Sé que papá no quiere que me guste. Pero.

—¿Pero qué?

—A mí me gusta. Y no me parece justo, que no tenga que gustarme porque no le guste a papá.

Bella sonrió.

—Te estás haciendo mayor, cariño. Vas a ser un buen hombre y estoy orgullosa de ti.

Charlie se terminó el chocolate y llevó la taza al fregadero.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Se está haciendo tarde.

—Buena idea.

Cuando pasó por delante de ella, Bella alargó el brazo para revolverle el pelo, pero él se detuvo y le dio un abrazo.

—Te quiero, mamá —le dijo y Bella sonrió por primera vez desde que Edward se había ido.

Tenía a sus hijos. Había salido de Forks.

Tenía proyectos para el futuro. Un año atrás, no tenían tantas cosas. Tenía que aprender a ser agradecida y olvidarse de pedir la luna.

* * *

_** GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **_

HelenaGreySaavedra

lupita-jely-C

dianaviviani

Maya Masen Cullen

Karen Mellark

eddieIlove


	19. CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_**BELLA POV**_

Dos semanas después, el teléfono despertó a Bella cuando estaba durmiendo. Se levantó sobresaltada, pensando que era el despertador y gimió cuando vio que sólo eran las cinco de la mañana. Después de haber pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, nerviosa porque esa misma mañana empezaba un nuevo trabajo, alguien la despertaba mucho antes de la hora a la que tenía que levantarse. ¿Pero quién podía ser?

Descolgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera despertar a los niños.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella?

Billy. Bella se tensó. No había hablado directamente con su suegro desde hacía meses.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Jacob?

—No, Jacob está perfectamente. Te llamo por el hombre con el que estás saliendo, Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué ocurre con Cullen? —preguntó recelosa.

—Quiero que te alejes de él.

Bella tardó algunos segundos en comprenderlo, probablemente porque le parecía una orden.

Cuando lo entendió, la furia sustituyó a su recelo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído.

—¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido, Billy? Porque tengo la sensación de que no eres capaz de pensar correctamente. Jacob y yo estamos divorciados. Afortunadamente ya no tienes nada que decir sobre mi vida.

—Eres tú la que no eres capaz de razonar.

Jacob continúa siendo el padre de tus hijos.

Y yo soy su abuelo. Eso me da algún derecho a decidir sobre su futuro y no quiero que un hombre como Edward Cullen tenga nada que ver con sus vidas. No es una buena influencia.

—¿No es una buena influencia? —repitió Bella—. ¿Un hombre como Edward? Pero si no sabes nada de Edward.

—Sé más que suficiente. Y no necesito saber nada más.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan presuntuoso?

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó dominar su cólera. Paz. Quería que hubiera paz entre ellos. Tenía que recordarlo.

—¿Y si te digo que me dejes en paz? —le contestó, sin perder la calma.

—Te llevaré a juicio.

—Ya hemos pasado por eso, Billy, varias veces. Y creo que ya está todo resuelto.

—No voy a permitir que Edward se acerque a mis nietos, ¡maldita sea! Volveremos a los tribunales hasta conseguir que te quiten hasta la última moneda que te damos para el mantenimiento de los niños.

—¡Te atreves a amenazarme con algo que les pertenece a los niños! —gritó Bella—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer una cosa así?

—No creo que a ti te importen mucho los niños, o al menos no tanto como deberían. En caso contrario, nunca te habrías ido de aquí. En el rancho lo tenían todo y ahora están viviendo en la indigencia mientras tú te pasas el día trabajando. No me digas que eso puede ser bueno para ellos.

—No tendríamos que vivir en la indigencia si no hubieras hecho todo lo posible para liberar a Jacob de sus responsabilidades. Él es su padre, ¿por qué no iba a tener que intentar mejorar su vida?

—Fuiste tú la que pediste el divorcio, Bella y eres tú la que tienes que asumir las consecuencias de lo que hiciste. Y dile a Edward que como se le ocurra ponerle la mano encima a Jacob llamaré a la policía.

—¿Sigues peleando las batallas que debería pelear Jacob, Billy? Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende.

—Tú deshazte de Edward si no quieres que tengamos que vernos en los tribunales —y colgó.

Bella se hundió en la cama y dejó el auricular en su regazo.

Estaba temblando de furia. Por una parte, deseaba llamar a Billy y decirle que se fuera al infierno. Si quería reducir la pensión que les pasaban a los niños, volvería a los tribunales y seguiría luchando. Pero por otra parte, sabía que no podría ganar. Billy podría disimular los ingresos de Jacob fácilmente. Podía decir que había sido despedido y el juez probablemente reduciría la pensión.

—Maldito, maldito Billy Black —se lamentó, deseando emprenderla a golpes con cualquier cosa.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y se inclinó hacia delante. Odiaba que Billy pensara que todavía podía ejercer aquel tipo de control sobre ella. En realidad, no pensaba volver a ver a Edward, pero eso era lo de menos. ¿Qué ocurriría si su ex suegro tampoco aprobaba al próximo hombre con el que saliera? ¿O al siguiente? Lo que él quería era que volviera a casarse con su hijo.

—No te preocupes por Billy —susurró para sí, intentando tranquilizarse.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que todavía sentía por Edward, pensar en salir con otro hombre era algo que veía en un futuro muy lejano. Para entonces, posiblemente su trabajo le estuviera dando dinero suficiente para mantener a su familia y en ese momento, los Black ya no tendrían ninguna influencia sobre ella.

Al final, colgó el teléfono.

—Disfruta de tu poder mientras puedas, Billy —dijo—, porque no te va a durar mucho más.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo van las cosas? —el señor Crowley golpeó ligeramente el mostrador que rodeaba a Bella y a la otra recepcionista.

—Bien —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Localizada en medio de la oficina, la recepción estaba rodeada de los cubículos en los que trabajaban cerca de veinte agentes inmobiliarios. A Bella le gustaba su nuevo trabajo. Aquella era la segunda semana que llevaba allí y las cosas iban bastante bien.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era que por fin tenía una profesión con futuro. Su vida parecía haberse encaminado en una dirección, incluso más que cuando trabajaba para Edward.

Él la había contratado porque era un hombre de buen corazón. Pero el señor Crowley la había contratado por motivos completamente diferentes. Pensaba que tenía futuro como agente inmobiliario y ella estaba decidida a demostrárselo.

—¿Hay algún recado para mí esta mañana? —le preguntó.

—Ha recibido dos llamadas. Se las he dejado en su buzón de voz.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Gracias —saludó a Nancy una morena que también atendía los teléfonos y se dirigió a su despacho. Sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando se volvió—: ¿Cuándo haces el examen?

—El lunes.

—Muy bien. Tendrás que estudiar mucho este fin de semana. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Crees que estás preparada?

—Creo que sí. ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tardan en dar los resultados?

—Unas tres semanas. Buena suerte.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su despacho, dejando a Bella atendiendo una llamada y pensando en su respuesta. Tres semanas. Si aprobaba el examen, tendría la licencia antes de que llegara la Navidad y podría convertirse en una agente hecha y derecha.

Con un poco de suerte.

—Dreide, tienes una llamada en la línea uno —dijo, pasándole la llamada.

Nancy transfirió otra llamada y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Tienes el examen el lunes?

—Sí.

—¿Y estás nerviosa?

—Un poco —mintió Bella.

La verdad era que estaba aterrorizada. Todo su futuro dependía de ese examen. Si fallaba al primer intento, siempre podría volver a repetir, pero eso significaba tiempo y se arriesgaba además a perder la confianza que el señor Crowley había depositado en ella.

—¿A qué te dedicabas antes de venir a trabajar aquí? —le preguntó Nancy.

—Trabajaba para una constructora.

—Eso te habrá dado una buena base para el examen. ¿Con qué constructor?

—Edward Cullen.

Los ojos de Nancy se iluminaron.

—He oído hablar de él. Dreide y algunas de las chicas están deseando trabajar para él.

Sus casas son preciosas y por lo que he oído decir, también él es muy atractivo.

Bella había visto a algunos agentes de Guthrie en New Moon y también a agentes de otras compañías, pero cuando pensaba en su cambio de trabajo, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de hacer negocios con Edward en un futuro, probablemente porque no quería pensar en ello. Estaba intentando olvidarlo, aunque la verdad era que no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Pensaba continuamente en él, echaba de menos trabajar para él.

Lo echaba de menos hasta tal punto, que compraba ingredientes para platos que le apetecería cocinar para él.

—Es un buen hombre —contestó vagamente.

—¿Cómo de bueno? —preguntó Nancy con una sonrisa.

—Muy bueno —respondió—. Y es un soltero empedernido.

—Eso es preferible a que esté casado. ¿Qué mujer puede resistir el desafío de un soltero empedernido?

—Yo misma —gruñó Bella.

Pero no era el desafío de atrapar a Edward el que la asustaba. Era el riesgo de lo que podía suceder cuando lo hiciera. Si había engañado a Tanya, eran muchas las probabilidades que había de que la engañara a ella.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Edward se sentía condenadamente solo. Por una parte, echaba de menos a Jasper. No había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con su hermano desde que lo había visto en casa de Bellas, hacía ya un mes y no era probable que volviera a verlo. Jasper tenía que hacer el primer movimiento, Edward lo había sabido instintivamente, lo había sentido al verlo.

Pero no le hacía la vida más fácil saber que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su hermano diera el primer paso. Mientras tanto, tenía que continuar con su vida.

Una semana antes de que Bella dejara su trabajo, había contratado a Brandon Johnson para que se hiciera cargo de la oficina.

Johnson había puesto al día las cuentas y todo el papeleo. Y Angela continuaba haciendo su trabajo. La primera fase se había vendido entera, la segunda estaba cerrada y estaban empezando a recibir solicitudes para la tercera. Por otra parte, el proyecto de Eclipse estaba ya en funcionamiento y había recibido los fondos para comprar los terrenos que Emmett había elegido. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Edward consideraba que debería estar feliz. El negocio nunca le había ido tan bien.

Pero desde que Bella se había marchado, la oficina y la parte de la vivienda, especialmente la vivienda, parecían vacías, impersonales, como si Bella se hubiera llevado con ella toda la alegría y el calor que sentía Edward cada vez que llegaba y la encontraba en casa. Edward notaba dolorosamente su ausencia.

Tenía que olvidarse de ella, se decía con firmeza, pero había estado repitiéndose lo mismo durante semanas y nada parecía mejorar. Intentaba entregarse por completo a su trabajo, pero ni siquiera a su trabajo le encontraba sentido. Bella era lo único que le importaba y esa era la razón por la que ya había pasado dos veces aquella noche por su casa y a pesar de lo que le decía la razón, estaba a punto de pasar por tercera vez.

—Odio esto. Me siento como si estuviera en el instituto otra vez —gruñó mientras rodeaba la manzana.

¡Dios! Cómo se reirían Emmett y Jasper si supieran que era así como pasaba las noches de los viernes, pensó mientras aminoraba la marcha. La casa de Bella estaba a su izquierda, pero no había nadie fuera, ni siquiera único movimiento que había en toda la calle era el de su anciano vecino, que por cierto, no se movía muy rápido. Estaba en la acera, al lado del buzón de su casa y miró a Edward con recelo cuando este pasó por delante de él.

Edward lo saludó con la mano y sonrió. No quería asustar a nadie. Solo quería ver a Bella.

Vio su coche aparcado en la puerta de la casa. A esa hora de la noche, probablemente estaría haciendo la cena. Pasta, pollo o pastel de carne. Que el cielo lo ayudara si había preparado un pastel de carne. A Edward le pareció percibir su aroma desde la carretera, casi podía saborearlo. Pero seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

Últimamente no se encontraba muy bien. No era capaz de pensar con sensatez.

A veces, normalmente a última hora de la noche, pensaba incluso en la posibilidad de pedirle a Bella que se casara con él. Algo extraño, puesto que había jurado que no volvería a casarse. Y en cualquier caso, sabía que ella lo rechazaría.

¿Y si no lo rechazaba?, se preguntó mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de su vecina, en un lugar en el que su presencia no se hacía tan evidente, pero desde el que podía ver perfectamente la casa de Bella. ¿Qué ocurriría si le pedía que se casara con él y ella aceptaba?

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y se permitió imaginarse la boda. Se vio a sí mismo esperando ante el altar, tenso y nervioso, vestido de smoking. Imaginó a sus hermanos muy elegantes, cerca de él.

Parte de su cerebro intentaba interrumpir aquella secuencia, recordándole que Jasper no estaría allí, pero se negaba a escucharlo. Aquel era su sueño, de modo que podía pintarlo tal como le apeteciera. Y le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Jasper estaba allí y también Jackie, acercándose hacia él por el pasillo y vestida de blanco.

Edward sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver su rostro. Imaginario o no, algo pareció transformarse en su interior. Su sonrisa, llena de confianza y amor consiguió conmoverlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de aquella visión y se oyó a sí mismo prometiendo que amaría y honraría a Bella durante toda su vida.

Después esperó la invasión del sentimiento de claustrofobia. Pero no llegó. No tenía ganas de arrancarse la corbata y salir corriendo, como le había ocurrido cuando le había dicho «sí» a Tanya. Al contrario, se sentía feliz y ansioso por oír a Bella repitiendo las mismas promesas.

Después llegaba la mejor parte, el beso. Un beso suave y dulce al principio que pronto iba tomando un cariz apasionado.

Alguien golpeó entonces la ventanilla.

—¿Edward? Edward, ¿por qué estás durmiendo en el coche?

Edward abrió los ojos y pestañeó al ver el rostro que tenía ante él y deseó haber vuelto a su casa quince minutos antes.

Era Charlie.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eh, mamá! —gritó Charlie, entrando en casa a toda velocidad.

**_BELLA POV_**

Bella acababa de terminar de lavar los platos y corría a toda velocidad para tomar la chaqueta y el bolso. Tomó las llaves y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó—. Se supone que ibas a ayudarme a atar los cinturones de seguridad de tus hermanas. Vamos a llegar tarde a tu partido.

—¿A que no sabes quién está aquí? ¿Quién va a venir con nosotros? —le gritó.

A Bella no le hizo falta imaginárselo.

Porque al volverse descubrió frente a ella al mismísimo Edward Cullen.

Edward sonrió y Bella sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta.

—Sí, es Edward—continuó Charlie emocionado—.

Ha dicho que vendría a ver el partido. ¿No es genial?

—Sí, genial —consiguió decir Bella, pero fue incapaz de imprimir ningún entusiasmo a sus palabras.

Jacob, Billy y Rebeca iban a encontrarse con ella en el campo de fútbol en menos de quince minutos.

Billy interpretaría su aparición con Edward como un desafío. Y la haría volver a los tribunales antes de que pudiera decir ni pío.

—Esos partidos pueden llegar a ser muy largos —comentó Bella.

—No importa.

—Jacob y sus padres también van a ir.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

¿De acuerdo? ¿Aun así estaba dispuesto a ir?

—¿No te importa?

—Claro que no. ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué? Aparecer con Edward iba a suponer un montón de complicaciones con las que no le apetecía enfrentarse en un momento en el que ya tenía suficientes tensiones con su nuevo trabajo y con el examen al que tenía que presentarse el lunes.

Aunque por otra parte, Bella no quería permitir que Billy Black dictara a quién podía ver o dejar de ver. Quizá no le viniera nada mal verla con Edward y pensar que todavía había algo entre ellos. Quizá le sirviera de algo verla sentada al lado de Edward durante todo el partido.

Bella miró a Edward y sonrió con malicia. La reacción de Billy iba a merecer cada céntimo del dinero que seguramente iba a perder cuando volvieran ajuicio.

—Me encantaría —respondió.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS**

LooRee

Guest

lupita-jely-C

HelenaGreySaavedra

supattinsondecullen

Maya Masen Cullen


	20. CAPITULO VEINTE

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19_**

BELLA POV

—¡Mira, están ahí! —gritó Mackenzie, señalando a sus abuelos y a Jacob que estaban sentados juntos en las gradas.

Los Black todavía no los habían visto llegar. Para variar, Billy estaba sonriendo y diciéndole algo a Rebeca, que asintió mostrando su acuerdo. Incluso Jacob parecía estar de buen humor.

Pero Bella sospechaba que eso no tardaría en cambiar.

Torno aire y le dio la mano a Edward, buscando el apoyo que le había prestado en Forks.

«Allá vamos», pensó.

Al sentir su contacto, Edward se volvió sorprendido hacia ella. Desde que Bella había dejado Viviendas Cullen aquella era la primera vez que se veían. Y tampoco habían hablado mucho desde la noche que habían hecho el amor. Pero entrelazó los dedos en los suyos, con un gesto cálido y reconfortante.

Charlie ya se había ido hacia el vestuario, para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, pero Sophia y Mackenzie corrían delante de ellos, esquivando a otros espectadores mientras trepaban por las gradas para llegar hasta donde estaban Jacob y sus padres.

—¿Ocurre algo? —musitó Edward, caminando un paso por delante de ella.

Bella mantenía los ojos fijos en Billy, o en lo que podía ver de Billy tras los anchos hombros de Edward, esperando el momento en el que los viera acercarse. Estaba nerviosa y se sentía fuerte y asustada al mismo tiempo.

¿Era una locura provocar a su ex suegro? Probablemente, pero necesitaba hacerse respetar. Había llegado el momento de demostrarle a Billy que no había conseguido dominarla, por lo menos todavía.

—Me temo que no les va a hacer mucha gracia verte conmigo —le dijo.

—No esperaba que me recibieran con besos y abrazos.

—En realidad es peor que eso. Tu presencia es como una especie de desafío.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Las niñas habían llegado ya hasta sus abuelos y los Black se habían vuelto hacia ellos. Jacob parecía sombrío, inquieto. Rebeca asustada. Y a Billy estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

—No importa —musitó Edward—. Creo que ya lo entendido.

—Mira, papá, ha venido Edward—dijo Mackenzie, echando sin pretenderlo sal en la herida.

Bella se mordió el labio para disimular una sonrisa.

—Hola —los saludó, imprimiendo a su voz mucha más confianza y amabilidad de las que realmente sentía—. Habéis llegado pronto ¿Cómo estaba la carretera?

Nadie contestó. Jacob desvió la mirada para fijarla en el campo. Rebeca se ruborizó y posó la mano en el brazo de su marido. Billy se levantó.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese aquí?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Bella con fingida inocencia.

Edward se tensó.

—Creo que se refiere a mí.

—Claro que me refiero a ti —gruñó Billy—. Te lo advertí, Bella. Te dije que no estaba dispuesto a verlo cerca de mis nietos.

La momentánea emoción de la victoria se disipó rápidamente, dejando a Bella preocupada y nerviosa. Ella imaginaba que Billy echaría chispas por los ojos y que más tarde intentaría enfrentarse con ella, pero no esperaba que montara una escena delante de los padres de los otros niños.

—Sophia y Mackenzie están aquí —dijo, manteniendo la voz baja—. Y Charlie quiere que veamos el partido. No nos arruines la tarde, ¿quieres? Ya hablaremos nosotros luego.

Mackenzie y Sophia escrutaron el rostro de los adultos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, abuelo? —preguntó Mackenzie.

—Lo que pasa es que tu madre, jovencita —contestó Billy, con las venas de la frente hinchadas por la furia—, no es capaz de saber lo que es mejor para vosotros, por mucho que se lo explique.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo mal? —preguntó Edward—. Quizá puedas explicármelo a mí. Porque a mí me cuesta comprender por qué no puedes limitarte a disfrutar del tiempo que pasas con tus nietos y no seas capaz de dejarla en paz.

Bella quería advertirle a Edward que se mantuviera lejos de la línea de fuego. Había visto los estallidos de Billy muchísimas veces y no le parecía bien que Edward fuera el destinatario de uno de ellos.

Además, la preocupaba la confusión que veía en los rostros de sus hijas.

—Edward, vamos a sentarnos a otra parte. El partido está a punto de empezar —dijo, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Si Bella fuera una mujer sensata, volvería a Forks, se instalaría allí y educaría a esos niños como es debido —continuó diciendo Billy—. Si fuera sensata, no saldría con hombres como tú.

Edward arqueó una ceja con expresión desafiante.

—¿Con hombres como yo? ¿Te refieres a sacos de basura, Billy? ¿No crees que un hombre pobre puede valer tanto como un rico, ¿Billy?

—No intentes jugar conmigo —replicó Billy—.

Esta no es una cuestión de ricos y pobres.

Yo sé quién eres y lo que eres. Conozco tu reputación, sé lo que le hiciste a esa pobre chica con la que te casaste. Estuviste a punto de acabar con su vida, por el amor de Dios. No sé lo que has hecho desde que dejaste Forks, pero dudo que hayas cambiado mucho. Una manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol en el que crece. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mis hijos crezcan cerca de ti?

Jacob se levantó y se colocó detrás de su padre. Bella se preguntaba si lo haría porque esperaba que Edward comenzara una pelea y empezó a preocuparse por lo que podía pasar a continuación.

—Edward —volvió a decir, pero él ya estaba hablando.

—¿Qué estás insinuando exactamente, Billy?

¿Que voy a ser un mal ejemplo para tus nietos? ¿Que bebo? ¿Que soy adúltero? —fijó la mirada en Jacob que de pronto había palidecido—. Es extraño. Pensaba que al dejar Forks se habían alejado de un hombre que era precisamente todas esas cosas. Y si yo fuera tú, no utilizaría el ejemplo de las manzanas caídas y el árbol. No estoy seguro de que puedas reflejarte en él.

—He cometido algunos errores, pero tú también —comenzó a decir Jacob pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le gritó a Edward—. Nada de esto es asunto tuyo. ¡Tú no tienes nada que decir!

—Tengo muchas más cosas que decir de las que piensas. Voy a casarme con Bella, de modo que todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es asunto mío, ¡y me importa un bledo lo que puedas pensar!

Aquel anuncio fue seguido de un absoluto silencio. Bella sentía que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Sólo podía oír los furiosos latidos de su propio corazón. ¿De verdad habría dicho Edward lo que ella ababa de oír?

—Esto se nos está yendo de las manos —consiguió decir, esperando reconducir la situación hasta un punto en el que todos pudieran pensar racionalmente otra vez—.

Edward y yo no hemos hecho planes todavía, pero tendríamos derecho a hacerlos si quisiéramos. Y ahora sugiero que nos tranquilicemos y empecemos a pensar en

—¡No hay nada en lo que pensar! —repuso Billy señalándola con el dedo—. Cásate con este tipo y me encargaré de que te quiten a tus hijos, aunque sea lo último que haga en toda mi vida.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Mackenzie, aferrándose a la pierna de su madre como Sophia había hecho prácticamente desde el principio.

—No pasa nada, cariño —dijo su madre, acariciándole la espalda—. El abuelo sólo está enfadado. No pretendía decir eso.

—Haz la prueba —le espetó Billy, fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

Edward rió sin humor y sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberías mirarte en el espejo durante un largo rato e intentar decidir qué es lo que estás intentando realmente conseguir, porque desde luego, no estás ayudando mucho a tus nietos.

Con el rostro blanco como el papel y el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, Rebeca parecía frustrada e impotente al mismo tiempo.

—Billy, él tiene razón —dijo, pero su marido le apartó la mano que había apoyado en su brazo.

—¡No tiene ninguna razón! —gritó.

—Ya veremos —respondió Edward—. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Como se te ocurra llevar a Bella a los tribunales, te arrepentirás. Lucharemos para que se quede con la custodia completa de los niños y obligaremos a Jacob a triplicar la pensión.

Tengo el tiempo, el dinero y las ganas que hacen falta para ello. Conozco buenos abogados. ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganar esta batalla, Billy?

Billy se había quedado boquiabierto. Antes de que hubiera sido capaz de responder, Edward le dirigió a Jacob una mirada acusadora.

—¿Por qué no te enfrentas a tu padre? —le exigió Edward—. ¿Tan seguro estás de que vas a fracasar sin él?

Y sin más, levantó a Sophia en brazos, tomó a Bella de la mano y las condujo hacia las gradas que estaban en el otro extremo del campo.

EDWARD POV

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntaba Edward. Acababa de anunciarle a Bella, a su ex marido, a su ex suegro y a sus dos hijas que iba a casarse con ella.

¡Casarse con ella! Ni siquiera se lo había pedido. ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera casarse! Pero su espíritu competitivo siempre lo había superado. Y lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia adelante tan asustado como sorprendido.

Edward sentía la presencia de Bella a su lado, pero se negaba a mirarla.

Afortunadamente, ella tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de reclamar su atención.

Después de la discusión con los Black, apenas había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Mackenzie estaba sentada al lado de Bella.

Sophia en el regazo de Edward. Y en lo único que Edward era capaz de pensar era en cómo iba a educar a aquellas niñas evitando todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado.

No podía hacerlo. Sencillamente, no podía.

Edward aplaudió como una autómata un gol del equipo de Charlie pero estaba pensando en Jasper, en el momento en el que estaba su relación y en los motivos que los habían llevado a aquella situación. En algún momento había fracasado con Jasper. No le había dado el cariño, la atención o ninguna de las miles de cosas que los niños necesitaban. Y eso significaba que tenía que abandonar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Debería disculparse con Bella y con sus hijos por su impulsivo error y alejarse de ellos. El problema era que alejarse de ellos significaba precisamente eso, alejarse de ellos. No volvería a ver a Bella nunca más.

—¿Quieres palomitas? —le preguntó Bella—.

Voy a acercarme al tienda.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en silencio y sólo entonces advirtió que el campo estaba vacío.

Había terminado el primer tiempo. Se preguntó vagamente si Charlie habría jugado bien.

—¿Quieres venir con mamá y con Mackenzie, Sophia? —le preguntó Bella.

—No, yo me quedo con Edward —contestó Sophia y rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus bracitos.

Por un instante, Edward tuvo la tentación de apartarla, entregársela a su madre y salir huyendo. Sentía la dulzura y la suavidad de sus bracitos y olía a jabón de bebé, pero no necesitaba ver aquellos ojos color chocolate fijos en él, haciéndole sentirse culpable por estar pensando en marcharse después del partido.

Bella siempre había sido su punto débil.

Siempre le había gustado. Pero no podía permitir que aquella tentación lo encadenara durante el resto de su vida.

Llevando a Mackenzie en brazos, Bella subió las escaleras de las gradas y desapareció en una esquina. Edward miró hacia donde estaban sentados los Black y advirtió que Jacob lo estaba observando. Pero no parecía enfadado, sino pensativo, triste incluso.

Suspirando, Edward enderezó a Sophia en su regazo.

—¿No quieres ir a ver a tu papá? —le preguntó.

La niña miró hacia Jacob y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme aquí. Contigo.

—Magnífico —musitó Edward.

Afortunadamente, Sophia no cuestionó su respuesta. Se limitó a acurrucarse en su regazo, tan satisfecha como un gato bajo el sol, hasta que su madre volvió.

—Te he traído un refresco —le dijo Bella.

—Gracias —aceptó el refresco y lo compartió con Sophia y Mackenzie, que no tardaron en reclamar su parte.

—Los abuelos han venido hasta aquí desde Forks para veros —les dijo Bella a las niñas—. ¿Por qué no les lleváis unas palomitas?

Sophia no parecía muy dispuesta a marcharse, pero Mackenzie salió corriendo con las palomitas y al final la más pequeña se decidió a seguir a su hermana.

—Siento todo lo que ha pasado cuando hemos s llegado —se disculpó Bella.

Edward bebió un trago de refresco.

—No te preocupes.

—Debería haberte dicho que Billy me amenazó con quitarme la pensión de los niños si volvía a verte. Así podrías haberte preparado.

—Eso no habría cambiado nada —respondió Edward, pero se preguntó si era verdad.

¿Habría abierto su bocaza para anunciar que iba a casarse con Bella si hubiera sabido que lo esperaba una emboscada?

—Sobre lo que he dicho hace un rato —se aclaró la garganta, que sentía de pronto particularmente seca— Sobre ya sabes, el matrimonio.

Se había vuelto hacia él con un rostro suficientemente inexpresivo como para indicarle a Edward que todavía era posible salir fácilmente de aquel enredo. Bella no parecía ni esperanzada ni ansiosa por oír lo que tenía que decirle. De modo que continuó más animado.

—No debería haber dicho lo que he dicho. Hay muchas cosas que tener en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como esa.

—Lo comprendo —contestó Bella—. Todos decimos cosas que no queremos decir en algunas ocasiones. Pero me ha encantado ver el impacto que le has causado a Billy. Ha merecido la pena. De todas formas, lo mejor será esperar unas semanas para decirles que hemos cambiado de planes.

Le sonrió confiadamente, pero su indiferencia y su voluntad de deshacer aquel enredo molestaron a Edward. Después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ¿Bella ni siquiera tenía la menor tentación de convertir su relación en algo permanente?

¿No era precisamente eso lo que la mayor parte de las mujeres querrían? Tanya le había mentido y lo había manipulado y todo para casarse. Bella, por otra parte, tenía muchas más razones para desear el apoyo emocional y financiero que podía proporcionarle un esposo, pero no había pedido nada. ¿Sería por el error que había cometido él al acostarse con su secretaria?

Sabía que aquello influiría en la opinión que Bella tenía sobre él, pero también pensaba que una mujer a la que realmente le importara, estaría dispuesta a perdonarle aquel error.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó indignado—. ¿Que no te casarías conmigo aunque te lo pidiera?

Bella fijó la mirada en el campo y comenzó a aplaudir. El equipo de Charlie acababa de salir.

—No tienes que molestarte en pedírmelo. Tú no quieres casarte, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro —contestó, echando terriblemente de menos la convicción que debería haber acompañado a su respuesta.

Había estado dándole vueltas a la cuestión del matrimonio durante semanas, pero cuanto más se alejaba Bella, más ansioso estaba por encontrar la forma de atarla a él.

Y menos convencido de que quería seguir soltero.

—Ha sido un gran partido —dijo Bella ya delante de la casa, hablando en el porche con Edward—. Me alegro de que haya ganado el equipo de Charlie.

Charlie se había metido en casa a cambiarse de ropa y las niñas pronto lo habían seguido, convencidas de que Bella y no iban a hacer nada más divertido que hablar en medio del aire frío de la noche.

BELLA POV

—Jacob y Billy no parecían muy contentos cuando ha terminado el partido —comentó Cole.

Cruzándose de brazos para mantenerse en calor, Bella inclinó la cabeza y admiró el cielo de la noche. No eran más de las ocho, pero los días estaban comenzando a acortarse. Faltaba menos de una semana para el día de Acción de Gracias. Apenas podía creer lo rápido que estaban pasando aquellos meses. Cuando había comenzado a trabajar para Edward a mediados de agosto, conseguir la licencia de agente inmobiliario le parecía algo que estaba muy lejos. Y de pronto, faltaban menos de dos días para que supiera el resultado del examen.

—Pobre deseando irse con ellos.

Pero se han despedido a toda velocidad y se han marchado —comentó—. Y dudo que vuelva a verlos pronto.

—¿Crees que Billy llamará cuando lleguen a casa?

—Es imposible predecir lo que puede hacer Billy.

Edward se metió las manos en el bolsillo y se apoyó contra su camioneta.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato, por si acaso?

Había hecho aquella pregunta con naturalidad, como si sólo estuviera intentando ser educado, pero Bella tuvo la inconfundible impresión de que Edward quería quedarse y aunque Bella tampoco quería que se marchara, sus ganas de que se quedara no tenían nada que ver con la necesidad de que alguien la protegiera de Billy Black.

Cuando estaba con Edward, todo parecía marchar bien. Se sentía como si después de un largo viaje, por fin hubiera llegado a su destino.

Pero era su corazón el que la hacía sentirse de esa forma. Y su corazón ya había cometido demasiados errores.

—No te preocupes. Billy no puede hacerme ningún daño, por lo menos esta noche —le dirigió una débil sonrisa—. Tardará por lo menos unos días en movilizar a todos sus abogados.

—¿Crees que volverá a la carga?

—Quizá —sonrió de oreja a oreja—, ahora que cree que vamos a casarnos.

Bella tuvo la impresión de que Edward se había sonrojado, algo que no ocurría a menudo, pero las sombras que cubrían su rostro le impedían estar segura de ello.

Sabía que no había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre locuaz y confiado desde que había proclamado que iba a casarse con ella.

Afortunadamente, Bella había comprendido en todo momento que aquella había sido una declaración hecha al calor de la discusión.

Y aunque se lo hubiera tomado en serio, no habría tardado en darse cuenta de que Edward se había arrepentido, puesto que no había vuelto a abrir la boca durante todo el partido.

—¿Y Jacob? ¿Dejará que su padre haga lo que le apetezca?

—No lo sé. Jacob ha estado muy amargado durante todo este año y ha participado activamente en casi todas las batallas, pero últimamente parece haber perdido las ganas de discutir. Quizá esté empezando a asumir que no voy a volver con él haga lo que haga.

—O a lo mejor ha conocido a alguien.

Bella pensó en ello.

—Lo dudo —comentó al cabo de un momento—.

Los niños no han mencionado a nadie y tampoco él.

—¿Y te importaría?

—¿Que estuviera saliendo con alguien? No. De hecho, tengo la esperanza de que lo haga algún día y salga definitivamente de mi vida, pero él insiste en decir que nadie podría sustituirme nunca. Cuando me dice ese tipo de cosas, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué habrá sido de todas esas mujeres a las que deseaba cuando estábamos casados.

—Supongo que le parecían más deseables porque estaban fuera de su alcance.

A Bella le habría gustado saber si Edward se identificaba con aquellos sentimientos. Si habría sido precisamente eso lo que lo había impulsado a romper sus promesas matrimoniales.

—Supongo —contestó.

En realidad, no le apetecía nada profundizar en los motivos de las actividades extraconyugales de Jacob porque tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que Edward tenía la misma fama.

—¿Y qué me dices de Charlie? —le preguntó Edward—. ¿Crees que está bien? Parecía que no sabía qué hacer cuando ha visto a su padre y a sus abuelos sentados a un lado de las gradas y a nosotros al otro.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura de que tenía miedo de que su padre se enfadara o se lo tomara como una ofensa personal si pasaba demasiado tiempo con nosotros, pero le gustas, así que al final ha decidido venirse con nosotros.

—Es un buen chico.

—Y poco a poco va superando lo del divorcio.

Espero que con el tiempo todo se solucione.

Tiene que ser así, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que de otra manera, los padres no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de educar a sus hijos como es debido con todos los problemas que surgen en esta vida. Muy poca gente tiene una infancia perfecta.

Edward clavó la mirada en el suelo. Sacó la mano del bolsillo, se frotó el cuello y preguntó:

—¿Crees que el amor es suficiente?

—Creo que el amor puede compensar un montón de cosas. Es la falta de amor la que realmente le hace daño a un niño. A cualquiera, de hecho.

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada. Estaba muy serio, como si estuviera considerando algo importante.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Bella.

—Estaba preguntándome si será demasiado tarde.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que alguien reciba el amor que necesita.

—Supongo que eso depende de un montón de cosas —contestó Bella.

—Sí —suspiró, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y la miró—. Quiero volver a verte —declaró.

Aquel repentino cambio de tema tomó a Bella por sorpresa. Era una declaración simple y sincera y quería ser capaz de responder a ella. Pero volver a salir con Edward iba en contra de todo lo que había estado diciéndose a sí misma durante los tres meses pasados. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión en el último momento?

—Creo que ya quedó muy claro que lo mejor sería.

—¿Lo mejor para qué? —la interrumpió—. ¿Para renunciar a lo que sentimos?

Evidentemente, Bella era más transparente de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué es lo que sentimos? —preguntó.

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar. Y no me digas que tú no sientes nada, porque sé que no es cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Acaso has olvidado lo que pasó el día de tu cumpleaños?

Bella arqueó una ceja con expresión desafiante. Aquella noche ella no había dicho nada.

—Vamos, Bella, cuando hicimos el amor, lo que hubo entre nosotros fue mucho más que una relación puramente física.

Entonces fue Bella la que se sonrojó. Podía no haber hecho muchas declaraciones de amor aquella noche, pero no se había reprimido en nada. Para llevar la conversación a un terreno seguro, dijo:

—Sólo estoy intentando tomar las decisiones más acertadas. Ahora que estoy sola con los niños, es muy importante para mí.

—Lo comprendo y esa es la razón por la que dejé de insistir al principio. Pero ahora no sé si es la mejor opción.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿Invitarme de vez en cuando a ir al cine? ¿O estás interesado en incluir también a los niños?

Edward se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el coche que acababa de girar en una esquina.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer las dos cosas? —preguntó—. No tengo ninguna expectativa. Lo único que quiero es empezar desde cero y no tener que decidir el final antes de que haya comenzado nada. Te prometo que las cosas irán despacio si me prometes que confiarás en mí.

¿Confiar en él? ¿En un reconocido tenorio?

—No estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo.

—Yo no soy como Jacob.

Bella había deseado oírle decir aquellas palabras desde el día que se habían encontrado en el Joanna's. Había deseado oírle proclamar su inocencia, o al menos explicar que había cambiado, pero Edward nunca le había ofrecido ninguna justificación sobre su pasado y tampoco lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Se limitaba a mirarla con la esperanza brillando en los ojos, deseando que lo creyera.

Y de alguna manera, su silencio fue más efectivo para romper las defensas de Bella de lo que podría haberlo sido ninguna otra respuesta.

—Sé que eres mucho más fuerte que Jacob en muchos aspectos —dijo—. Has sido capaz de forjarte tu propia vida, pero Edward la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—No voy a engañarte, Bella —le dijo y la besó.

Bella cerró los ojos, saboreando los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Sentía su respiración contra su mejilla y su mano en el cuello, pero aquel no era un beso apasionado. Era un beso dulce, suave y atrayente, con el que le estaba pidiendo que lo creyera.

El olor a loción inundó sus sentidos cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Bella sintió que sus últimas resistencias se derrumbaban.

Podía intentar confiar en él, ¿no? Eso no era mucho pedir.

Edward interrumpió el beso mucho antes de lo que a Bella le hubiera gustado, alzó la cabeza y la miró sonriente.

—¿Puedo verte mañana?

Con el corazón en la garganta, Bella lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que no podía negarse.

Sólo sería una cita, se dijo a sí misma. No era nada importante. En cuanto surgiera algún problema, siempre podría dar marcha atrás ¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar?

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a las seis? —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—Aquí estaré —le prometió Edward con una sonrisa.

Se montó en la camioneta y se alejó, dejando a Bella en medio de la calle, anhelando sus caricias y su abrazo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

LooRee

Max kaDaR

Maya Masen Cullen

HelenaGreySaavedra

lupita-jely-C

dianaviviani 


	21. CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Había sido un estúpido al insistir en que Jasper hiciera el primer movimiento para salvar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos.

Edward estaba en la camioneta, con el motor en marcha, delante de la casa de Jasper, mirando su propio reflejo en las oscuras ventanas de la casa. Intentaba hacer acopio de coraje para acercarse a su puerta.

Era la falta de amor la que realmente podía hacerle daño a un niño, había dicho Bella.

Edward tomó aire y volvió a pensar en aquella frase. ¿Sería en ese aspecto en lo que había fracasado con Jasper ¿Sabría Jasper lo importante que era para Edward?

¿O Edward le habría dado todo a su hermano, salvo lo que realmente necesitaba?

Era posible. Edward no tenía mucha confianza en la psicología. Tras haber superado una dura infancia con la cordura intacta, no había querido que nadie más indagara en su cabeza por miedo a lo que pudieran encontrar allí. Pero al mirar al pasado y recordar cómo había sido Jasper, era capaz de distinguir algunas señales inequívocas.

Durante años, la relación de Edward con su hermano había sido siempre negativa. Quizá Jasper no supiera lo mucho que le importaba a Edward. Quizá nunca lo había sabido.

—Ya basta —gruñó Edward, apagando el motor.

Si Jasper no lo sabía, tendría que decírselo, pero no iba a ser fácil. Él y su hermano no se habían comunicado nunca a ese nivel.

Edward salió decidido del coche, se acercó a la puerta de su casa y llamó al timbre.

El coche de Jasper estaba en el camino de la entrada, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas. Probablemente estuviera durmiendo.

Consideró la posibilidad de esperar a la mañana siguiente, una opción que se le hacía cada vez más apetecible, pero decidió que lo mejor era decir lo que había ido a decir y dar por terminado aquel asunto. En caso contrario, era posible que nunca lo dijera.

Pasaban los minutos sin que ocurriera nada, de modo que decidió volver a llamar.

Al final, se encendió la luz del porche y Jasper abrió la puerta. Sólo llevaba encima unos pantalones de chándal.

—¿Edward? —dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. Dime que no has venido para comentarme el partido del domingo.

—No.

Aquella vez Edward no iba a hablar de deportes. Aquella vez iba a abordar de una vez por todas los problemas que había entre ellos.

Pero no podía hablar. Porque desde el momento en el que había llegado, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y los ojos, malditos fueran, se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—Quería decirte algo. Jasper lo miraba con recelo.

—¿Qué? Si es algo relacionado con el trabajo.

—No tiene que ver con el trabajo. Es

De pronto Edward ya no pudo continuar reprimiendo las lágrimas. Su pecho se tensó de tal manera que apenas podía respirar.

Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Porque peor que el que un hombre de treinta y dos años estuviera en la puerta de la casa de su hermano llorando como un niño, era el miedo a que su hermano no supiera, nunca hubiera sabido, lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Con los puños apretados, dijo:

—Te quiero, maldita sea.

Fue como un ronco susurro. Un intento patético. Cole se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a continuar hablando.

—Yo siempre te he querido.

Entonces, demasiado avergonzado para esperar la reacción de Jasper, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_**JASPER POV**_

Jasper permanecía en la puerta, completamente estupefacto, observando desaparecer en la lejanía las luces de la camioneta de su hermano. Nunca había visto llorar a Edward. Edward siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y reservado.

Toda la familia se había apoyado en él y él la había sacado adelante.

Pero acababa de llamar a su puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para decirle que lo quería.

Se frotó la barbilla y sacudió la cabeza. El primer impulso había sido salir detrás de Edward, pero sabía que de momento era preferible dejarlo solo. En cualquier caso, no hubiera sabido qué decirle si lo hubiera alcanzado. Los problemas que tenían no iban a resolverse en una noche, pero Jasper sabía que él también quería a su hermano. De eso no tenía ninguna duda. Quizá eso fuera suficiente para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Quizá si estuvieran de acuerdo en borrar todo el resentimiento del pasado, pudieran empezar a fundar una nueva relación

Eso desde luego, merecía la pena. Jasper quería volver a sentirse parte de la familia. Y echaba de menos Viviendas Cullen.

De hecho, había estado pensando en ponerse a trabajar a tiempo parcial. Los estudios continuaban representando para él un importante desafío, pero había hablado con Alice la chica de la clase de lengua y había quedado con ella en que estudiarían juntos y ella intentaría ayudarlo. Estaba empezando a confiar en sí mismo, a creer que podría aprobar el curso.

Siempre y cuando consiguiera controlarla a ella.

Alice era una joven decidida y valiente y le había dejado muy claro que pensaba casarse con él algún día. Pero de momento él había evitado que las cosas tomaran un cariz más serio. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero todavía continuaban considerándose simplemente «amigos».

Al final cerró la puerta, se acercó al teléfono de la cocina y llamó a Viviendas C. Sabía que Edward todavía no habría llegado, pero quería dejarle un mensaje en el contestador.

—Acaba de llamar a la urbanización New Moon, otro de los proyectos de Viviendas Cullen —contestó una voz de mujer—.

Jasper esperó a que indicaran la dirección de la oficina y en cuanto sonó el pitido dijo:

—Edward, soy Jasper. Me he enterado de que este fin de semana juegan los Fortyniners contra los Vikings. ¿Te gustaría que viéramos juntos el partido?

_**BELLA POV**_

La cena había sido magnífica. Perfecta, de hecho. Toda la velada había sido ideal.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado tanto. Pero después de pasar otras cuatro horas en compañía de Edward, encontraba más difícil que nunca confiar en él. Y lo más irónico del caso era que el motivo era que Edward lo estaba haciendo todo bien.

Fiel a su palabra, estaba llevando las cosas despacio. No la había tocado en toda la noche y tampoco la había besado cuando se había marchado de casa a las diez, sorprendentemente temprano. Simplemente había hablado y reído, haciendo que todo el mundo disfrutara de su presencia. Había comprado helado y fruta en almíbar para postre y la había ayudado a preparar la cena. Después había instalado un nuevo juego de Nintendo que les había comprado a los niños y había estado jugando con ellos durante más de una hora.

No había acabado de marcharse cuando Charlie estaba preguntándole si iba a volver otra vez. Mackenzie le había suplicado que se quedara un rato más. Y Sophia, la pobre Sophia, antes tenía con su padre, le había demandado abrazo tras abrazo en el momento de la despedida. Edward había conquistado el corazón de los niños con la misma facilidad con la que había conquistado el suyo y Bella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Sus hijos no comprendían el riesgo que entrañaba aquella relación. Y ella era la única que podía protegerlos.

Pero si le cerraba las puertas a Edward, podía estar negándose a sí misma y a sus hijos algo maravillo ¿Sería bueno o malo?

No sabía qué decidir.

Con un gemido, Bella se tumbó en la cama y clavó la mirada en el cielo. ¿Habría cambiado Edward desde que había estado con Tanya? ¿Y aquel cambio sería suficiente?

Le había contado a Edward que se había encontrado con Tanya años atrás y ella le había dicho que la engañaba. Y Edward no lo había negado.

Bella se frotó los ojos.

Si lo había hecho una vez, podría volver a repetirlo. Sin embargo, le había dicho que a ella nunca la engañaría.

Empujó las sábanas, se sentó en la cama y clavó la mirada en el teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con Edward y necesitaba hablar esa misma noche. Esperando que estuviera todavía despierto, puesto que había salido de su casa cuarenta y cinco minutos antes, marcó su número de teléfono.

Edward contestó a la segunda llamada.

—¿Edward?

—Bella, pensaba que querías acostarte pronto para poder levantarte pronto a estudiar.

—Estoy en la cama, pero no puedo dormirme —admitió.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Bella pensaba preguntarle a Edward por su matrimonio con Tanya y por lo que había pasado con las mujeres con las que había salido durante aquella época. Necesitaba aquella información para poder tomar una decisión. Pero al oír la voz de Edward, las ganas de volver a verlo la golpearon con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de formular ni una sola de aquellas difíciles preguntas. Lo único que podía hacer era maravillarse porque a pesar de que acababa de verlo, si fuera necesario estaría dispuesta a caminar sobre un lecho de clavos en ese mismo instante para estar con él.

—Yo solo quería darte las gracias por lo amable que has sido esta noche con los niños —le dijo, esperando ser capaz de reunir el valor que necesitaba antes de colgar.

—Tienes unos hijos maravillosos. No cuesta nada ser amable con ellos.

—Les has comprado un juego carísimo. Me gustaría poder pagártelo.

—¿Por qué? Me apetecía comprárselo. He pensado que a Charlie le gustaría.

—Y le gusta.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

—La cena estaba riquísima.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que te ayude mañana a estudiar?

Voy a ir a ver el partido con Jasper, pero puedo pasarme después por tu casa.

Bella se irguió en la cama.

—¿Habéis vuelto a hablaros?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo os habéis reconciliado?

—Ayer por la noche dijiste algo que me hizo reaccionar. Fui a su casa después de estar contigo e intenté despejar un poco el ambiente.

—Vaya, ¿y qué dije yo que tuvo tanto impacto?

—Dijiste que el amor podía compensar muchas carencias. Y eso me ayudó a comprender algunas cosas.

El amor compensaba muchas carencias. El amor y el perdón. ¿Encerrarían aquellas palabras también un mensaje para ella?

—Me alegro muchísimo. ¿Entonces Jasper y tú habéis decidido olvidar vuestras diferencias?

—Es difícil acabar con las viejas costumbres de un día para otro, pero esta mañana hemos estado hablando por teléfono durante casi una hora. Y estamos dispuestos a intentarlo.

—¿Jasper va a volver a Viviendas Cullen?

—Se lo está pensando. Quizá a tiempo parcial, pero todavía no es seguro.

—Sería magnífico. ¿Y aun así continuaría trabajando Brandon para ti?

—Sí. La empresa está creciendo a toda velocidad. Creo que tendré trabajo para los dos. Bueno, ¿qué me dices, Bella?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Quieres que me pase mañana por tu casa?

Bella quería que se pasara en ese mismo instante. Quería perderse en sus brazos y dejar que el amor hiciera todo lo demás. De alguna manera, tanto el futuro como los peligros que amar a Edward entrañaba le parecían mucho más lejanos por la noche, estando sus hijos durmiendo. Pero ella y Edward habían estado de acuerdo en hacer las cosas lentamente y ella sabía que era lo más prudente.

—¿Edward? —le preguntó, sin contestar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estabas enamorado de la otra mujer?

—¿De qué otra mujer?

—De la mujer con la que salías.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

—Creía que habías dicho que intentarías confiar en mí.

—Y lo estoy intentando. Pero me gustaría saber algunas cosas. Necesito saber que la verdad no es tan mala como me la había imaginado.

Bella lo oyó suspirar suavemente.

—¿Nunca has hecho nada de lo que te hayas arrepentido, Bella? ¿Algo que te hayas prometido a ti misma que no volverás a hacer?

—Sí —contestó, aferrándose a la sinceridad de su voz—. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez. ¿Fue eso, Edward? ¿Eso fue todo?

—Sí, sólo fue un error. Y no, no estaba enamorado de ella. Además, llegué a esa situación porque tampoco estaba enamorado de Tanya.

Bella sintió una punzada de compasión por Edward. Se había casado con Tanya porque estaba embarazada. Había hecho lo que creía correcto, a pesar de que no la amaba.

Seguramente, eso demostraba el tipo de hombre que era.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? —le preguntó.

Aquella vez, fue tanto el tiempo que tardó en contestar, que Bella empezó a temer que hubiera colgado el teléfono.

—Sí, solo una —dijo por fin.

—¿De Lauren?

—No. De una chica a la que conocí en el instituto, en clase de lengua.

Bella sintió que un calor, nacido de lo más profundo de su interior, irradiaba todo su cuerpo.

—¿La misma chica a al que viste el primer día en el instituto? ¿Esa que levantó la mirada y te sonrió?

—La misma.

—¿Y crees que podrías volver a enamorarte de ella?

—Creo que nunca he dejado de amarla.

_**EDWARD POV**_

—Desde luego, no eres la mejor compañía para divertirse, Edward. ¿Estás pensando en el trabajo o algo así? —preguntó Jasper, mientras buscaba algo interesante en la televisión durante el descanso del partido.

—Edward siempre está pensando en el trabajo, ¿verdad, Edward? —le preguntó Emmett, desde el sofá en el que estaba tumbado.

Hasta aquel momento, habían pasado un domingo muy tranquilo. Edward, Emmett y Jasper estaban en el salón de Jasper.

En el estéreo sonaba una antigua canción roquera y toda la habitación olía a pepinillos y cebolletas en vinagre, los dos componentes principales de las pizzas que habían encargado.

Pero Edward no estaba pensando en el trabajo. De hecho, desde que Bella había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, le costaba pensar en nada que no fuera ella.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en los niños —dijo.

Y era cierto. No había sido capaz de apartar aquel tema de su mente desde la noche anterior. Había estado cenando con Charlie, Mackenzie y Sophia y había disfrutado de su compañía casi tanto como de la de Bella.

Desde entonces, no había dejado de imaginarse lo que sería tener un hijo con ella.

—¿En niños?

Jasper estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el cacahuete que acababa de meterse en la boca y se levantó de un salto para evitarlo.

—¿Y en qué niños exactamente? Espero que no en los tuyos.

Edward se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pronto a la defensiva.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no piensas casarte. Y supongo que ese puede ser un ligero problema.

Edward estaba empezando a pensar que el matrimonio en general no era algo tan desagradable como siempre había pensado, no si el matrimonio entrañaba pasar con Bella el resto de su vida. Pero todavía no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Sabía cuál sería la reacción de sus hermanos y todavía no estaba preparado para que le tomaran el pelo.

—No estaba pensando en tenerlos ahora. Sólo estaba pensando que quizá algún día —dijo.

Emmett miró a Jasper con las cejas arqueadas.

—Es Bella. Es ella la que le está metiendo esas locas ideas en la cabeza.

—Es increíble, me voy unos cuantos meses, ¿y ves lo que pasa? —dijo Jasper, sentándose cómodamente en la silla—.

Edward comienza a hacer cosas inauditas como ponerse a considerar la posibilidad de perder su libertad.

—¿Vosotros no queréis tener hijos? —preguntó Edward, deseando no haber sacado nunca aquel tema.

Una cosa era pensar en el matrimonio; otra muy diferente, oír a sus hermanos hablar como si estuviera a punto de dejar que le pusieran una correa.

—Algún día. Pero antes tengo que encontrar a la mujer adecuada —dijo Jasper—. Y no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir pronto.

—Algo tienes que estar haciendo últimamente —contestó Emmett—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo presentarnos a la chica con la que estás saliendo? ¿Crees que te dejará cuando nos conozca?

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—El día que pierda una mujer por culpa de uno de vosotros, me meteré a sacerdote.

Emmett y Edward soltaron una carcajada.

—Vamos, Jasper, háblanos de ella —insistió Edward.

—La única chica a la que estoy viendo con regularidad apenas tiene veinte años —les dijo Jasper.

Los Fortyniners comenzaron a jugar. Edward reclamó su cerveza y fingió concentrarse en la jugada mientras escrutaba disimuladamente el rostro de su hermano.

—Ocho años no son muchos años de diferencia —comentó Emmett, por encima de la voz del locutor.

—Es casi el treinta por ciento de mi vida —respondió Jasper—. ¡Eh, qué carrera!

Los tres se inclinaron hacia adelante para observar la jugada.

—Pero si todavía vive en casa de sus padres, por el amor de Dios —continuó diciendo Jasper—. Estoy seguro de que todavía es virgen.

—¿A los veinte años? —Edward tomó un puñado de cacahuetes—. ¿Tan horrible es?

—No. Es—Jasper silbó suavemente—.

Maravillosa. Y es una auténtica fiera —se volvió, sonrió con nostalgia y se encogió de hombros—. Pero es demasiado joven.

—A este paso, Alec y Seth se casarán antes que vosotros —dijo Edward y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Jasper y Emmett se volvieron sorprendidos hacia él.

—¿Antes que nosotros? —Jasper le tiró a Emmett un cacahuete—. Creo que Edward está a punto de anunciar algo, ¿qué te parece?

Emmett asintió.

—A mí me parece que esto va muy en serio.

Edward no pretendía decir que él fuera a casarse pronto y ellos no, simplemente le había salido así. Sintiendo que se ruborizaba, abrió la boca para negar que tuviera planes inmediatos de boda, pero en aquel momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Dejó de prestar atención al partido, contestó y se sorprendió al oír una voz infantil al otro lado.

—¿Eres Edward?

—Sí.

—Soy Charlie.

¿Charlie? ¿Por qué lo llamaría?

—Hola, Charlie.¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. He encontrado tu número de teléfono en la agenda de la cocina.

Antes de despedirse el día anterior, Bella le había dicho que era preferible que no se vieran el domingo. Quería concentrarse completamente en sus estudios. Pero oír la voz de Charlie le hizo concebir la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Nada. Mamá está estudiando. Lleva todo el día estudiando. Mañana tiene un examen muy importante.

—Sí, es muy importante. Si aprueba conseguirá su licencia.

—Sí, eso dice ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, sólo estoy aburrido. Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

—¿Qué están haciendo tus hermanas?

—Jugar a las muñecas.

Edward no pudo evitar reír ante el desdén que reflejaba la voz de Charlie.

—¿Te gustaría venir a ver un partido de fútbol conmigo y con mis hermanos?

—¡Sí!

—¿Y crees que tu madre te dejará venir?

—Se lo preguntaré.

Charlie dejó el teléfono en la mesa y llamó a su madre. Al cabo de un momento, Bella se hizo cargo del auricular.

—¿Edward?

—Hola.

—Siento que Charlie te haya molestado. No sabía que tenía tu número de teléfono —parecía avergonzada.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le aseguró Edward—. Me ha dicho que le gustaría venir a ver el partido conmigo y con mis hermanos.

¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

—¿A ti no te importa?

—Lo he invitado yo. ¿Por qué no traes también a niñas? Así podrás estudiar sin que nadie te interrumpa.

—No puedo hacer una cosa así —contestó, evidentemente sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

—Quiero hacerlo. Si consigues esa licencia, a lo mejor estás dispuesta a vender algunas de las casas de New Moon—o quizá estuviera dispuesta a irse a vivir allí con él—.

Pasaré dentro de un rato a buscarlos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que estoy seguro —dijo, pero después de colgar el teléfono y ver la expresión de sus hermanos ya no lo estaba tanto—. Sólo quiero ayudarla —dijo con expresión inocente.

—¿Vas a hacer de niñera? —preguntó Jasper.

—He pensado que podría traerlos aquí mientras vemos el partido. No os importa, ¿verdad?

—No es la casa lo que me preocupa es el futuro —Jasper miró a Emmett—. ¿Cuántos hijos tiene? ¿Tres?

—Sí —respondió Emmett.

—Vaya, parece que nuestros días de tranquilidad han terminado —Jasper sacudió la cabeza—. Me temo que tenemos que ir preparando el smoking.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	22. CAPITULO VEINTIDOS

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a ****Brenda Novak ****y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_**BELLA POV**_

El lunes fue un día frío y gris, pero Bella estaba sonriendo cuando llegó a casa después de haber hecho el examen.

Con ganas de cantar y bailar por la prueba que acababa de superar, metió la llave en la cerradura de su casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el señor Eleazar la llamó desde la cerca que separaba sus jardines.

—¿Bella? Charlie ha vuelto a montar en bicicleta en mi jardín —le dijo.

Bella gimió, esperó a que el señor Eleazar la alcanzara y forzó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento señor Eleazar, tendré que hablar otra vez con él.

—Tampoco debería montar en bicicleta en tu jardín. Salen surcos en la hierba.

—Lo sé, pero no tiene mucho espacio para montar.

Charlie no tenía otros niños en el vecindario con los que jugar. ¿Y qué importancia podían tener unos cuantos surcos en la hierba a cambio de lo que se divertía montando en bicicleta? Además, aquel terreno tenía surcos y malas hierbas antes de que ellos fueran a vivir allí.

—De todas formas, la hierba está en muy malas condiciones —añadió.

—No lo estaría si volvieras a sembrarla de vez en cuando.

—Procuraré recordarlo —contestó y se acercó a la puerta, deseando estar a solas.

—Yo he conseguido algunas semillas para mi jardín. Si quieres, puedo echar algunas en el tuyo.

—Si de verdad no es mucha molestia para usted, se lo agradecería.

—No hay ningún problema.

Al ver que su vecino no se volvía, Bella esperó, preguntándose si tendría algo más que decirle.

—Ya he visto que ha estado muy ocupado podando los rosales —le comentó, aunque lo que de verdad le apetecía era meterse en casa y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte a podar los tuyos.

—Me encantaría. Quizá podamos hacerlo el sábado, cuando haga menos frío.

Miró hacia el cielo gris y se preguntó si iría a llover.

—El sábado es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, será mejor que me meta en casa. Dentro de una hora tengo que ir a trabajar. Que tenga un buen día, señor Eleazar —aquella vez ya había abierto la puerta y tenía un pie dentro de casa cuando su vecino volvió a llamarla.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

—No sé si es algo importante —le dijo, observándola detenidamente—, pero esta mañana ha venido un hombre con una camioneta y ha estado rondando por tu casa. Hace una hora más o menos.

—¿Qué hombre?

—Era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años.

Conducía una Lincon Towncar plateada.

¡Billy! Bella no había vuelto a saber nada de él desde el partido del viernes. Había asumido que se habría tranquilizado y habría decidido olvidarse de Edward. ¿Pero si no fuera así? ¿Por qué habría conducido hasta allí un lunes por la mañana, evitando de esa forma que ella o los niños pudieran verlo?

—¿Está seguro de que era una Lincon Towncar?

—Tan seguro como de que estoy aquí.

Era Billy. Tenía que ser él. Era el único hombre de sesenta años que conocía que tenía una Towncar.

—¿Y qué ha hecho?

—Ha llamado a la puerta. Después, como nadie le abría, ha mirado por las ventanas y ha dado la vuelta a la casa.

—¿Y ha visto lo que hacía allí?

—No. Cuando he llegado, acababa de dar la vuelta. Le he dicho que no estabas y que si quería podía dejarte un recado conmigo, pero me ha dicho que no hacía falta.

—¿Y después se ha ido?

—No, me ha estado haciendo algunas preguntas.

Bella resistió la necesidad de llevarse una mano al estómago, para intentar aliviar la tensión que sentía.

—¿Y qué quería saber?

—Si solías llevar hombres a tu casa.

Bella cerró los ojos un instante, intentando dominar la furia que fluía por sus venas ante la audacia de su ex suegro. ¡Había ido hasta allí para preguntarles a sus vecinos por ella! ¡Dios, qué humillación!

—¿Y?

—Le he dicho que eras una madre que vivía dedicada a sus hijos. Que rara vez llegaba nadie a tu casa y que nunca hacías fiestas ni te quedabas despierta hasta tarde.

—¿De verdad? —Bella no pudo evitar el asombro en su voz—. ¿Y le ha preguntado algo más?

—Solo por una camioneta negra, una Lincon Navegator.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho?

—Que ya le había explicado el tipo de persona que eras y que si quería saber algo más, debería preguntártelo a ti.

En aquel momento, Bella habría besado al señor Eleazar. Podría no haberle hecho mucha gracia que se fuera a vivir a su lado una divorciada con tres hijos pero al parecer, había ido aceptándolo poco a poco.

—Y le he dicho que si vuelve a asomar las narices por aquí, llamaré a la policía.

Bella no podía creerlo. Billy debía estar hecho una furia cuando se había marchado.

—Le agradezco su apoyo, señor Eleazar. Ese hombre que ha venido es mi ex suegro y creo que está intentando quitarme a mis hijos otra vez. Ya lo intentó en una ocasión, pero no pudo alegar nada contra mí. Supongo que está intentando averiguar si he hecho algo que pueda utilizar en mi contra.

—Vaya, puede intentar quitarte a tus hijos todas las veces que quiera, pero no lo va a conseguir. Eres una buena madre —dijo con la misma vehemencia con la que pronunciaba todas sus frases.

En vez de entrar directamente en casa, Bella fue hacia la parte de atrás, intentando seguir los pasos de Billy. ¿Qué estaría buscando exactamente? ¿Algo que indicara que Edward estaba viviendo con ella? ¿Que Edward pasaba las noches allí? Sin duda alguna, no habría nada que pudiera alegrarlo más a Billy que haber encontrado su casa abierta, para así haber podido buscar en su dormitorio con la esperanza de encontrar preservativos o ropa interior masculina.

Pensó en su mermada cuenta bancaria y en todo lo que había tenido que pasar y se preguntó de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas y el dinero para financiar otra defensa. De alguna manera, sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Pagaría a su abogado a plazos, pediría dinero prestado cualquier cosa. Pero si querían quitarle a sus hijos, Jacob y Billy tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

El jardín estaba como siempre y también los matorrales que rodeaban la cerca de madera.

Pero tomando por el borde de la puerta trasera, vio un sobre.

A Bella le temblaban las manos mientras lo recogía. No quería más problemas. Ella solo quería poder vivir en paz.

Abrió el sobre y sacó el documento que había en el interior. Inmediatamente, deseó haber esperado a estar en la cocina, para poder sentarse. Billy había cumplido sus amenazas.

Quería arrebatarle la custodia de sus hijos.

Pero había algo más en el sobre, algo que no esperaba: era una lista de mujeres que decían haber tenido una aventura amorosa con Edward Cullen

¿Así iban a ser todas las fiestas? Primero le habían arruinado el día de su cumpleaños, después el de Acción de Gracias.

Bella cambió de canal con el mando a distancia. Los niños estaban con Jacob en Forks, su ex marido por fin se había decidido a ir a buscarlos. Y aunque ella se alegraba de que pudieran volver a ver a su padre, no le había mucha gracia que se fueran. Durante la semana anterior, mientras ella eludía las llamadas de Edward y fingía estar demasiado ocupada para verlo, sus hijos habían sido su único soporte y sus únicos amigos. Estando sin ellos, se sentía sola y mucho más débil que nunca.

Tenía que llamarlo.

¡No! Por si acaso volvía a pasársele aquella idea por la cabeza, Bella se levantó y volvió a dejar el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar.

Después volvió a la cocina y fijó la mirada en el frigorífico. Sacó una bolsa de galletas de chocolate, se las llevó al cuarto de estar, se sentó en el sofá e intentó ahogar sus penas en chocolate mientras buscaba en la televisión algún programa que le pudiera interesar.

Nada, decidió veinte minutos después. No había nada que le apeteciera ver. Nada que quisiera hacer. Salvo estar con Edward. Lo deseaba tan terriblemente que tenía la sensación de que se iba a volver loca si el impulso de llamarlo no dejaba de atormentarla cada dos segundos.

Para reforzar su resistencia, fue hasta el dormitorio y tomó el sobre que Billy le había dejado bajo la puerta. Después leyó otra vez la lista de amantes de Edward. Había trece.

Las había contado el día que había recibido la carta. Había trece mujeres que habían escrito y firmado un corto párrafo en el que explicaban la naturaleza de las relaciones que habían mantenido con Edward cuando estaba casado con Tanya. Doce mujeres más de las que él había admitido.

Si es que era verdad,Pero ese era precisamente al problema. Bella no sabía qué creer y lo último que necesitaba era volver a casarse con alguien con un pasado semejante a sus espaldas.

¡Maldito Billy Black! pensó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar alguna esperanza otra vez, cuando estaba volviendo a confiar en el amor, sembraba en ella las semillas de la duda.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bella se sobresaltó y dejó caer la lista en la cama.

Era Edward. Lo supo inmediatamente, antes incluso de salir del dormitorio. La había llamado la noche anterior, pero Charlie le había dicho que estaba demasiado ocupada para ponerse al teléfono. Sin embargo, era demasiado esperar que pasara todo el fin de semana sin intentar ponerse en contacto con ella.

A través de la mirilla, pudo ver a Edward en el porche. Llevaba algo entre las manos.

Por un instante, Bella consideró la posibilidad de fingir que no estaba en casa, pero su coche la delataba. De modo que abrió la puerta e intentó sonreír.

—Hola, Edward.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa. La estudió fijamente, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Bella se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward, volviéndose hacia ella en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hiciste el examen el lunes y ni siquiera me llamaste para decirme cómo te había salido.

Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo el martes en el trabajo, te dejé un recado, pero no me devolviste la llamada. Ayer por la noche hablé con Charlie y tampoco has vuelto a llamarme.

Bella no respondió.

—¿Te han contado algo los niños sobre lo que hicieron el domingo conmigo que te haya molestado?

—No.

En realidad había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Sus hijos se lo habían pasado maravillosamente bien con Edward.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Te agradezco que cuidaras de ellos. Debería haberte llamado para darte las gracias, pero.

—No lo hice para que me estuvieras agradecida. Lo hice porque quería ayudarte.

—Y lo hiciste. El examen me salió muy bien.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga?

Edward se pasó nervioso la mano por el pelo.

—Nada, supongo. No quiero que digas nada que no sientas, pero si quieres saber lo que me gustaría oír, me gustaría oírte decir que me has echado tanto de menos como yo a ti. ¡Dios mío, Bella, estoy loco por ti! Cuando vuelvo a casa por las noches, sólo soy capaz de pensar en ti, en lo que pasó el día de tu cumpleaños, en estar contigo. ¿Sabes lo que daría por hacer el amor contigo otra vez?

¡Cualquier cosa! Pero tú ni siquiera me devuelves mis llamadas.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que estaba confundida?

¿Que no sabía si le había mentido? ¿Que tenía miedo de volver a arriesgarse?

—Billy me envió algo. Lo recibí el lunes —le explicó al ver que él no decía nada y estaba decidido a obtener alguna respuesta.

—¿Y qué es?

—Ha presentado una demanda para que me quiten la custodia de mis hijos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Si eso es todo yo puedo arreglarlo. Conseguiremos un buen abogado, conozco a uno que puede ayudarnos.

Había dicho que podría arreglarlo con toda la confianza del mundo. Bella deseaba aferrarse al apoyo que le ofrecía con la misma fuerza que un náufrago a un salvavidas, pero no podía permitírselo. Confiar en él la haría demasiado vulnerable.

—No puedo permitirme ese lujo —respondió—. De modo que tendré que encontrar a alguien que acepte que le pague a plazos.

—El dinero no es ningún problema. Yo puedo ayudarte, pequeña —dio un paso hacia ella, como si quisiera abrazarla, pero Bella retrocedió.

—Edward, yo —cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a intentarlo—. Billy envió algo más.

El semblante de Edward se ensombreció. Por la gravedad de su tono, no tuvo ninguna duda de que lo que Billy había enviado no era nada bueno.

Sin esperar respuesta, Bella entró en su dormitorio y sacó el listado de mujeres con sus repugnantes acusaciones. Cuando volvió, le tendió el papel a Edward y esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba. Al principio lo vio fruncir el ceño confundido, después, arquear las cejas con expresión de ¿Sorpresa?

¿Culpabilidad? ¿Indignación?

Al final miró a Bella.

—No conozco a esas mujeres —dijo.

La esperanza que comenzaba a crepitar en el interior de Bella amenazaba con convertirse en una llama, pero intentó sofocar aquella sensación con el recuerdo de todas las veces que Jacob la había engañado.

—Fuimos al instituto con algunas de ellas.

—Quizá las recordara si volviera a verlas —dijo Edward—, pero te aseguro que no me he acostado con ninguna de esas mujeres.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bella miraba a Edward a los ojos, intentando leer en ellos.

Le habría gustado poder ver en el interior de su corazón y de su mente para saber así qué creer. Lo amaba. Quería confiar en él y olvidar el pasado. Pero temía volver a equivocarse otra vez.

Edward la miró un momento. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz muy baja.

—No he sido un santo, Bella, me he acostado con muchas mujeres y puedes estar segura de que no me enorgullezco de ello. Pero cuando estuve casado, sólo me acosté con aquella mujer de la que te hablé.

Bella no dijo nada. No podía. Estaba tan asustada, tan confundida. ¿Habría mentido Billy? ¿O era Edward el que mentía?

Edward esperó algunos segundos, suplicándole con la mirada que lo creyera. Pero como Bella no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía, dejó el papel que le había enseñado sobre la mesa del café y colocó una cajita de terciopelo azul sobre él.

—Si no me crees ahora, no me creerás nunca, Bella. Y no podemos basar una relación en eso.

Vaciló un instante, como si quisiera poder decir algo más, algo que la convenciera, después la besó suavemente en la mejilla y se marchó.

Bella clavó la mirada en la cajita que había sobre la mesita del café. Edward le había comprado algo una joya.

Se sentó en el sofá, tomó la cajita y conteniendo la respiración para intentar dominar el dolor, abrió la tapa. Era un guardapelo de oro. En el interior había una fotografía de sus hijos.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la lista de nombres. Billy era el culpable de todo. Billy había minado intencionadamente su confianza en Edward porque sabía que podía hacerlo.

Conocía su punto débil. Había vivido con ella, había oído sus discusiones, había sido testigo de su dolor.

Después de colocarse la cadena del guardapelo alrededor del cuello, Bella tomó la lista y la hizo pedazos. No permitiría que Billy se saliera con la suya. No permitiría que le hiciera sufrir, ni que la alejara de un hombre al que había amado más que a ningún otro. Podía ser una completa estúpida, pero aquella vez, sabía que tenía que dejarse llevar por el corazón si no quería que se le rompiera.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

lupita-jely-C

Rocio16 Swan

HelenaGreySaavedra

Maya Masen Cullen

Max kaDaR

dianaviviani

mmenagv

Nadiia16 


End file.
